Exile
by melanie39
Summary: Caleb sees his chance to rid his family and Newport of Ryan Atwood once and for all. Set immediately after The Rainy Day Women. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Caleb sees his chance to rid himself and his family of Ryan Atwood once and for all.

Rating: PG – mild swearing

Genre: Drama/Angst

Set immediately after "The Rainy Day Women".

**Exile**

Chapter One 

"Here's the mail Sandy." Kirsten breezed through the kitchen, threw a pile of envelopes dismissively onto the kitchen table in front of her husband and then left to finish getting ready for work. Sandy looked at his wife leave reproachfully. It would have been nicer if she'd actually handed them to him. But he wasn't about to expect any miracles. That she addressed him at all was a miracle in itself. Things were still strained between them, despite the fact that Rebecca Bloom had disappeared out of their lives as quickly as she had appeared. Seth and Ryan stole a glance at each other over their bowls of cereal. Gone was the witty banter over bagels at breakfast time. Gone was the gentle teasing from Sandy to Kirsten about her father. The frost, which began when Sandy made the ill judged decision to exclude his wife from the knowledge that his fugitive ex fiancée was in Newport, had grown thicker.

Ryan idly trailed his cereal from his spoon back into his bowl. He hadn't been particularly hungry in days. Not since the night he'd let Lindsay slip from his life. Although the rain had stopped after twenty-four hours, the gloom that it had brought with it showed no sign of abating. The only person in the Cohen household who appeared happy at this point was Seth, fresh from the excitement of his super hero reunion with Summer. And even he, despite his self-absorption, couldn't fail to notice the atmosphere in the house.

Sandy examined the pile of letters in front of him, discarding several items of junk mail and putting household bills to one side. He paused at two business-sized envelopes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ryan, you have mail." He tossed one of the envelopes in Ryan's direction.

Seth looked across from his father to his friend.

"You have mail? You _never_ have mail!" He reached across Ryan and grabbed at the envelope to examine it.

"Seth! It may be private." Ryan tried to grab the envelope back.

Seth held the envelope teasingly above his head, out of Ryan's reach.

"Since when have you become so law abiding about the U.S. mail Ryan?" he joked. Ryan flushed.

Seth immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry dude, that was uncalled for…"

Ryan pulled his mouth into a fake smile and held out his hand. "Just give it me back."

Seth glanced at the envelope as he handed it back to Ryan. He visibly paled as he saw what was printed at the top. "Probation Services".

Ryan caught the look and snatched it from Seth. He glanced at Sandy as he read what Seth had just read. Sandy smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's fine Ryan. See? I got one too. It's just requesting you appear in front of the judge as your probation is almost up. I'm sure it's just a formality. I got one too as your lawyer." He waved his own opened letter at the boys. " There's probably a third one on its way to us as your legal guardians."

"You'd think the probation service would try and save money by sending them all in one envelope," quipped Seth, recovering now that he knew Ryan was not about to be whisked away from him once again.

"Doesn't work that way son," mocked his father, "the left hand rarely knows what the right hand is doing."

Kirsten glided in to the room, immaculately groomed and power dressed, leaving a trail of expensive perfume in her wake. Ryan sucked at the spoon in his mouth contemplatively. He was constantly impressed with how good Kirsten always looked. His Mom had generally looked kind of a mess, straggly hair, tatty clothes. Would she have looked this well turned out if she'd had the same opportunities? Ryan felt a pang of pity as he thought of Dawn. Actually, she could have looked good if only she had quit the drinking. Really it had nothing to do with money or opportunities, it was all about having a pride in yourself and Ryan knew that Dawn's pride had pretty much gone out the window once his father was thrown in jail.

Seth snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"Hey Mom, Ryan had mail!"

Kirsten turned to Ryan and smiled with pleasure.

"You had some mail Ryan? You never have mail! Did your brother write to you, or your Mom?"

Ryan looked confused at the idea that either of these people would put pen to paper to write to him.

"Nothing that exciting I'm afraid. You know the Atwoods, words aren't really our thing…" he answered.

Kirsten nodded understanding, wishing she'd thought more carefully before opening her mouth.

Sandy interrupted.

"It's from the Probation Service honey, Ryan's probation hearing is next Wednesday."

"Oh!" Kirsten was torn between wanting to have a meaningful conversation about Ryan's prospects of being taken off probation and keeping her discussions with her husband to a minimum. She sat down abruptly at the table. She needed to have this conversation. She couldn't let the state of her marriage interfere with the important matters in Ryan's life.

"So, what does that actually mean?" she asked. Three pairs of eyes looked to the lawyer in the family for answers.

Sandy pondered and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I'm pretty sure it will just be a formality and Ryan will be taken off probation. He's not been in any trouble, he's doing well at school. Child services will be there, watching closely no doubt. If the judge is happy with Ryan's progress then there shouldn't be a problem with him continuing to live with us and I'm sure they'll just continue to keep an eye as they have been doing until he reaches eighteen. Ryan's social worker will be there too. She'll feed back to the judge how things have gone for you over the last few months," he nodded at Ryan. " As your lawyer, I'll call Dr Kim and ask her for a report from school. A good report from your teachers will help."

Ryan nodded. Sandy seemed relaxed about it so he wasn't too worried. Now all he needed to do was continue to stay out of trouble. That shouldn't be too hard. Since Lindsay had left, he'd barely been out of the Pool House. Seth had accused him of brooding and offered him his Boyz2Men CD and Kirsten had insisted he appear at every mealtime to make sure he was eating enough. He tried to tell her he would eat when he was hungry but she ignored him. She was under the impression that love sick teenagers never ate. She was probably right. Sometimes he wished he could just crawl under the comforter on his bed and forget about the Cohens. He knew they were only trying to help but he just wanted to be left alone to mope. He thought about Lindsay and what she was doing now. He wanted to burrow his nose in her hair, drink in her smell, hug her close to him. He should have stuck to his original plan and avoided dating this year. Then he'd never have had to deal with all this shit. It wasn't as if their relationship had been smooth either. Well, what relationship had Ryan _ever_ had that was smooth? And they always seemed to have the same outcome. Somewhere along the line, something would get fucked up and someone would leave.

Kirsten looked at Ryan as he gazed into space. She was worried about him. This thing with Lindsay had really upset him and she felt powerless to help. He kept himself to himself most of the time, avoiding the house and the family as much as possible. Ryan seemed as distant now as he had that first day Sandy had brought him into their home. This was her father's mess and somehow it had ended up hurting the one person who could least deal with it. Ryan didn't need any more people in his life abandoning him. She walked over to the table and reached out to him, patting his hand lightly. He looked up, startled.

"Eat your breakfast Ryan," she spoke gently, " you'll be late for school."

He sighed and looked into the bowl of soggy cornflakes.

"I'll grab a bagel," he promised.

* * *

Kirsten sat at her desk, her "in tray" overflowing in front of her. She took a sip of the caramel latte she had just purchased from the machine. She may as well be lazing by the pool for all the work she was getting done. She picked up one of the framed photographs on her desk. Two boys standing by the barbeque, same height, same age but as different as two teenage boys could be. Sandy had taken the picture just after they had returned at the end of the summer, when the only thing that had concerned Seth and Ryan was how they were going to make it up to their girlfriends. Kirsten sighed. What a difference six months made. Seth had got back the girl of his dreams and Ryan had been shattered by the abandonment of yet another woman in his life. 

"Kiki!" Her father strode into her office without as much as a knock. Kirsten placed the frame back down on the desk and smiled politely at Caleb.

"Dad. What can I do for you?"

"We need to schedule a meeting with the contractors for the beachside development next week. I was thinking Wednesday?"

Kirsten glanced at her diary.

"Uh, yes Wednesday should be…oh you know what Dad, I can't. I need to take that day off. It's Ryan's Probation Hearing. I should be there."

Annoyance flashed across Caleb's face.

"Putting that street thug before me again I see…"

"Dad!" she spoke warningly, " It's not a competition." Kirsten was frustrated with her father's point blank refusal to give Ryan any slack.

Caleb ignored her comment and continued. "Anyway, I thought his probation lasted eighteen months?"

"It does, and that eighteen months is nearly up," she confirmed.

Caleb raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So, no one's actually caught him doing anything? I find that hard to believe. Do they know about the pregnant girl? Do they know he taught my grandson to steal cars?" he added sarcastically.

Kirsten's lips tightened.

"Dad. I'm not going to have this conversation with you again."

"I'm sorry Kiki, but you know how I feel about that boy..."

Kirsten raised her eyes to the ceiling but stayed silent.

" Of course, take the day off," Caleb waved his hands irritably, as he marched out of the room, " I'll schedule the meeting for Thursday."

Kirsten seethed at her desk for several minutes before picking up the phone. Her father's bullish ways never failed to upset her when they were directed at members of her family. Normally it was Sandy who bore the brunt of his caustic comments but more often now it was Ryan he attacked, knowing he would be too polite to defend himself properly. Despite her attempts to keep her distance, there was no one she would rather speak to at this point her husband.

* * *

"Sandy?" 

Sandy's insides leapt nervously. He had just returned from a short walk alone along the beach, trying to think of some grand gesture he could make to put things right between them again. He had hurt her badly, he knew that. He'd convinced himself that keeping Rebecca a secret was in Kirsten's best interests but he had admitted to himself this morning that actually it had been his own interests he had really been thinking about.

"Honey? Are you OK?"

He felt her weariness at the other end of the line.

"I've just had another run in with my Dad.."

"Oh honey, why do you let him get to you?"

"I just….he was ranting about Ryan again…why can't he just give it a rest?"

"Because he is the one in control, you know that and he hates to think his daughter can make a decision without consulting him first. This isn't about Ryan. It's all about him and his own insecurities."

Sandy decided to strike while the iron was hot.

"Look, how about meeting up for lunch?" he suggested tentatively. He couldn't remember the last time they'd met for lunch. They used to do it so regularly.

He could feel her wavering.

"Well, I would like to talk about Ryan with you. I'm worried about him Sandy…"

Sandy's body relaxed with relief. He had just the smallest hope that she was beginning to thaw.

"I'll pick you up at twelve thirty…"

* * *

Sandy studied Kirsten from behind his menu. Her face was drawn and pinched with anxiety. He needed to organize that grand gesture as soon as possible. He wanted his wife back. He wasn't under any illusions that one random act would be enough to wipe out the events of the last few weeks but it would hopefully be a start. 

The waiter arrived and Sandy ordered a bottle of white wine and frittatas for them both. Cal had been right about one thing. Frittatas were exceptionally tasty and this restaurant was a pleasant place to eat.

Sandy leaned over the table and grasped Kirsten's hand firmly.

"I'm sorry you've had a bad day…" he began.

Kirsten looked over to him helplessly.

"Sandy, I know things aren't great between us, but I…"

"Me too, me too…" he plunged in enthusiastically.

She looked confused and slightly annoyed.

"I was going to say," she continued coldly, "that I know things aren't great between us but we mustn't let it affect how we take care of the boys…"

It was Sandy's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean? The boys are OK aren't they? Seth's back with Summer, Ryan's upset about Lindsay I know but he'll get over it…."

Kirsten regarded her husband as though he were mad.

"Sandy, have you no idea how much this has knocked Ryan? Haven't you noticed how reclusive he's become? Are you so wrapped up in your…your _work_… that you can't see how Lindsay choosing her Mom over him was just another rejection?"

Sandy flinched as Kirsten emphasized _work_. He hadn't noticed, no. He had been too wrapped in Rebecca to notice much of anything lately. He looked at Kirsten, his eyes full of shame.

"You're right," he said, "I hadn't noticed."

Kirsten took a deep breath.

"Sandy, what happens when Ryan reaches eighteen? "

Sandy shrugged. He'd thought about that question a lot since they'd become Ryan's guardians but not much lately.

Kirsten continued.

"That time is going to come round quicker than we think. Ryan's part of our family now. When he reaches eighteen I'm guessing our legal responsibility for him will cease?"

Sandy nodded.

"Sandy, I want us to adopt Ryan. I want him to be a part of our family."

"He is part of our family Kirsten, the lack of a piece of paper won't change that."

Kirsten shook her head impatiently.

"He's been abandoned by too many people in his life Sandy. I want him to know we'll never do that to him."

"It'll be tricky you know. Dawn will have to agree to it, we'll need to discuss it with Seth first…and I don't know what your father will say!"

Their eyes locked in mutual understanding.

tbc


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the reviews! I will normally update once a week (usually Mondays or Tuesdays)because that's all the time I have but I may sneak in the extra one, like today!

Chapter Two

Sandy stuck his head round Seth's door. They hadn't managed to find a spare moment to speak to Seth in days. He was either with Summer or trying to cheer up Ryan by hanging out in the Pool House with the Play Station. They hadn't wanted to make a big issue out of it by "scheduling" a meeting so this was their first opportunity to catch him alone. Kirsten had checked the Pool House and knew Ryan was ensconced in some physics assignment.

"Seth….Seth?" Sandy rounded the corner and approached his son who was galloping his plastic horse across his stomach to the beat of whatever I pod music he was listening to. Sandy pulled the earplugs out of the boy's ears.

"Seth? Your mother and I would like to talk to you. In our room."

Seth scowled at the interruption and lay Captain Oats on his nightstand.

"What have I done?" he asked.

Sandy smirked.

"We just need to talk to you that's all. Come on." Sandy was already half way out of the room.

"Should I get Ryan?" Seth asked hopefully. If the 'rents were going to freak out over something he'd done, he could really do with Ryan for backup.

Sandy shook his head.

"No, we want to talk to you privately."

"Oh." Seth looked doubtful. He couldn't remember doing anything too outrageous recently. His grades were good. He hadn't had detention lately. Seth's conscience was pretty clear so he couldn't for the life of him think what his parents would want to talk about, alone, with him. Unless. A cold dread filtered through his body. He put two and two together and made far more than four. Unless they were getting a divorce. Seth's heart began to beat a little too fast. He knew they hadn't been getting on at all well recently but lots of parents had times like this didn't they? Seth couldn't begin to imagine living a Marissa Cooper type existence, having to share his life equally between parents living in separate households. Surely they could work it out couldn't they?

Seth dragged his feet towards his parents' room and knocked on the door briefly before entering. He looked at his mom cautiously.

Kirsten smiled at him fondly and patted the space on the bed beside where she was sitting. Sandy moved from staring out of the window and shut the door. Seth looked at each of his parents in turn anxiously.

"Mom, Dad, I know what you're going to say," he began to babble, "but really, you don't need to do this, I mean don't you think it's a bit drastic? You've been together forever…"

Kirsten and Sandy's faces were puzzled. They had no idea what he was talking about. Suddenly reality dawned on Seth's mother.

"Oh sweetie, no. That isn't what we want to talk to you about." She drew him into a hug and ruffled his curls.

She glanced up at Sandy as she spoke.

"Your Dad and I have…." She struggled to put what she wanted to say into words, "had some upsets recently it's true but we'll work it out, we always do." She tried to look her most reassuring to her son, even if in her heart she wasn't sure herself.

Sandy watched his wife as she held Seth tightly to her. God, he had fucked up mightily. Even Seth, in his own little world most of the time, had drawn the worst conclusion. He squeezed between them on the bed, his eyes downcast. He took Kirsten's hand in his and put his other arm around Seth.

"Your Mom's right Seth. We're going to be fine, right?" He looked into his wife's eyes, asking wordlessly for her to forgive him. Kirsten swallowed, her face flushed. She knew what Sandy was trying to do. She wanted to forgive him and move on and she would, eventually. But she couldn't forget.

Seth looked between them, not convinced and still confused.

"Well, what was it you wanted to talk to me about then?"

Sandy took a deep breath.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about this before broaching it with Ryan. See what you felt about it…….. your mother and I would like to ask Ryan if we could adopt him."

Seth took a minute to compute what his father was saying and then his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Really?" He scratched his head contemplatively.

Kirsten was the first to speak. Her voice held a warning tone.

"This will only happen if you are one hundred percent sure about it Seth. And even if we are all in agreement, there's no guarantee Ryan will say yes."

"Are you kidding me? Having Ryan be my actual brother? That would be…awesome."

Seth began bouncing with excitement like a puppy. All thoughts of the state of his parents' marriage were banished.

Sandy spoke sternly to him.

"Now Seth, you know what this will mean don't you? Everything that at the moment would rightly be yours, as our only son would be shared between you both. Ryan would have the same legal rights as our son as you have."

Seth stopped bouncing and regarded his father with disappointment.

"Dad, do you really think I care about your money? Do you know so little about me that you think I'd rather have my inheritance all to myself than have a brother?"

Sandy shook his head.

"I do know you son, better than you think. And I knew you'd say exactly what you just have. But it needed to be said. It's no good us making a decision like this now and then you turn on us in ten years time…"

"As if I would?" Seth responded, rather hurt.

Kirsten rushed to reassure him.

"No we don't think you would Seth, we just want you to be part of the decision making process. That way everyone will know where they stand. OK?"

Seth began to twitch excitedly.

"So, when are we going to tell Ryan? You haven't mentioned it already have you? Can I be there when you do…."? Sandy put his hand up to halt his son's babbling.

"Now just take a breather a minute Seth. As I said before, this needs to be something Ryan wants too, and even if he does, it'll be a legal minefield out there. Dawn will need to be in agreement, maybe even his father, I need to look into all that, but just so long as we know you are in agreement in principle, then we can ask Ryan his thoughts and take it from there."

Ryan ambled along the corridor towards Seth's room. He needed to borrow a schoolbook he'd left behind in his locker. He was hoping Seth had his copy with him, save him from cycling back to Harbor. As he passed Sandy and Kirsten's room he paused as he heard voices and noticed the door was closed. Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom door was usually only shut for one reason and Ryan was pretty sure there wasn't much of that going on at the moment. Maybe, he thought hopefully, they were having make up sex? Ryan shook his head in alarm. He really shouldn't be thinking these things. As he went to move on he heard Seth's voice.

"So when are you guys going to tell him?" Ryan knew he should stop listening there and then, but in the whole time he'd been at the Cohens', he couldn't remember a single time when they'd talked to Seth alone, behind a closed door. Even when they needed to give him a lecture, Ryan was usually around and it would be he who would take it upon himself to skulk off and leave them to it.

As he pondered whom Seth might be referring to, he heard Sandy reply.

"After his court appearance tomorrow. I don't want him to have to think about anything else till that's dealt with. Then, we'll talk to his social worker and see how we should take things forward."

All color drained from Ryan's face. A lump formed in his throat and his stomach felt like it had separated from his body and fallen down a huge flight of stairs. He leant against the wall and tried not to panic. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he ran the conversation through his mind several times more. He heard footsteps heading towards the door so he turned swiftly and disappeared into Seth's room. By the time Seth joined him, he appeared to be deeply engrossed in the comic book he'd found discarded on the bed.

"Hey man, I thought you were studying?" Seth commented as he looked at Ryan sprawled on the floor.

Ryan looked sharply at Seth for any sign of emotion. Surely if they were going to throw him out, Seth would fight his corner? Surely he would be upset? Wouldn't he? Seth showed no sign of being upset at all. In fact he appeared remarkably at ease. Ryan scowled to himself. This didn't make any sense. Why would they want him to leave? And why wouldn't Seth be at least a little bit upset? For fuck's sake, he'd run away to Portland last time Ryan had left. He couldn't figure it out and if he couldn't figure it out, then there was nothing he could do about it except prepare himself for the worst. He threw down the comic and mumbled an answer to Seth's question.

"I wanted to borrow a school book. But I already looked and you don't have it. I'll see you later." He kept his eyes down as he left the room. Seth looked after him, shaking his head. Ryan really had taken Lindsay's leaving hard.

* * *

Kirsten knocked on the Pool House door. Ryan lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even acknowledge her as she came in.

"Ryan? Sweetie?" she asked tentatively.

Ryan dragged his eyes away from the spot on the ceiling he'd been studying and looked across at her politely.

"Did Dr Kim give you that report for the judge tomorrow? She said she was going to let you have it at the end of school today."

Ryan nodded and swung his legs off the bed. He reached into his school bag and withdrew a large white envelope. He gave it to her wordlessly.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow Ryan? You're awfully quiet. Well, quieter than normal I should say," she joked. She didn't like the way Ryan was looking at her. She was transported back to that first day in the pool house. He had the same guarded look about him.

Ryan chewed the inside of his lip, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm not nervous no, what's there to be nervous about? I haven't done anything wrong have I?" He looked up at her, his eyes suddenly challenging. Confusion clouded Kirsten's face.

"No Ryan, you've done everything that could be asked of you. We are all very proud of you, even Dr Kim!" she added, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I'll see you at dinner, half hour OK?"

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Sandy queried as he opened the glass doors to the Pool House. 

Ryan stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie. Kirsten had instructed him to "look smart". Sandy walked over and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on now, you know this is really my job," he quipped as he adjusted and straightened the tie.

Ryan swallowed nervously.

"Now don't be nervous. Everything will be fine, you'll see. The judge is going to be very impressed. She'll be impressed with the personal character references from Jimmy and the foreman from your job and she'll be pleased with how well you're doing in school. If the kids I get off probation did half as well as you've done, I'd be out of a job." He finished up the tie and stood back to admire his handiwork.

"There, you'll do. Now I must just check that miscreant Seth and see if he's ready."

"Seth's coming?" Ryan hadn't realized. Sandy slapped him on the back fondly.

"The whole family will be there Ryan, judges like that sort of thing." Ryan nodded and wished his mouth wasn't so dry. He wasn't sure what he was more nervous about now, the meeting with the judge or the conversation that would inevitably follow it.

tbc


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to all who have reviewed. Each and every one is appreciated.

Exile Chapter Three

Kirsten placed a pile of blueberry pancakes in front of Ryan as he sat down at the breakfast table. His heart sank as he looked at them. He raised his eyes at Kirsten appealingly.

"These look really great, but I'm just not that hungry. A cup of coffee's all I need."

"Nonsense. You can't go to court on an empty stomach," Kirsten responded briskly.

Ryan sighed and gave Seth a sideways glance. Seth gave him a mocking look.

"Eat up Ryan, we have to leave soon," announced Seth, laughing at Ryan's discomfort, and then, lowering his voice, added, "You know there's no point arguing with the Kirsten when she's like this."

Ryan glared at him.

"I don't know why you're coming anyway Seth. I don't want you to miss school on my account." Seth scowled and kicked him under the table.

"Dude! Keep your voice down. You know I want to be there to support you." He smiled smugly to himself.

"So this has nothing to do with that History test you have today then?" Ryan queried.

Seth pointed to the pile of pancakes.

Ryan sighed, took a gulp of coffee and began to cut up the pancakes with his fork. Kirsten sat down opposite him with her coffee. There was no chance he was going to be able to get away with not eating. The first mouthful tasted like chewing cardboard, so dry was his mouth. He swallowed it down with another good glug of coffee. He kept darting a look at Kirsten when he thought she wasn't watching. Why was she making all this fuss if all she was going to do was send him away? He thought back again over the last twenty-four hours. Nothing appeared to have changed in the Cohen house. Kirsten and Sandy had skirted round each other as they had been doing for the last few weeks, Seth had been his normal self, if a little more over excited than usual, and they had all treated Ryan in exactly the same way they always did. What he had over heard and what he saw contradicted each other. Ryan was not stupid and he began to allow himself to wonder if he'd jumped to conclusions. He began to hope that he had got it wrong and whatever the Cohens were going to speak to him about, that it was not as bad as what he was imagining.

Kirsten broke into his thoughts, hovering over him, coffee pot in hand.

"More coffee Ryan? You have just enough time for one before we have to leave."

He shook his head and smiled his thanks as he got up from the table.

Sandy strode in, his suit jacket slung over his arm.

"Ready? If we leave now, we won't have to worry about the traffic on the 55."

* * *

The Cohens and Ryan sat in silence on a wooden bench outside the courtroom assigned to Ryan's hearing. An Orange County Juvenile Court attendant appeared in the hallway and spoke to Sandy.

"The judge is ready to see you now…."

Sandy nodded and turned to Ryan who sat anxiously beside Seth.

"This is it kid, good luck, although I'm sure you won't need it."

Seth slapped him on the back in a gesture of solidarity and for once kept his thoughts non-vocal. His eyes betrayed him though. Ryan saw nearly as much anxiety in them as he must have in his own.

Kirsten smiled encouragingly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes in a moment of maternal instinct. As he stood patiently in front of her she caught a glimpse of how he must have looked as a little boy, small, vulnerable, innocent.

They followed Sandy into a small room where a woman sat at a large leather topped table facing several smaller wooden ones. Sandy indicated where Kirsten and Seth should sit further back and then took Ryan to one of the front tables. Ryan nodded to his social worker Marlene and sat down between her and Sandy. Steve Adams, his Probation Officer sat across from them. A man sat typing in the corner, recording proceedings. It would be more informal than an adult hearing, Sandy had prepared the family. Dealing with juveniles was always tricky and the courts tried to make these sessions as non-threatening as possible.

The judge shuffled some papers and then looked directly at Ryan, her eyes squinting through her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Mr. Atwood I presume?"

The court attendant indicated that Ryan should stand.

Ryan stood up, brushing his damp hands on his trousers, and nodded.

"Yes your honor," he mumbled. He'd done this once already but it was still kind of overwhelming.

"So I understand you are here for your probation hearing? Do we have the relevant reports?" The judge looked questioningly at Sandy, Marlene and Steve. Marlene stood up quickly and approached the front.

"Marlene Johnson your Honor, Mr. Atwood's social worker. I have here a report from Child Services and some personal references from a family friend and Mr. Atwood's former employer."

She placed several buff colored folders in front of the Judge.

The Judge looked up sharply. "He hasn't been in school?"

Sandy stood up hastily at this point. "Sandy Cohen your Honor, I am Mr. Atwood's lawyer and guardian." The Judge raised her eyebrows briefly. "Yes your honor, he has been in school, this was just a job he took over the summer." The Judge nodded and leafed through the documents. After several minutes, she looked up.

"Mr. Adams, do you have your report?" Steve stood up and handed the Judge his own written report on Ryan, along with the report from Harbor.

Ryan studied her face anxiously as she scanned the document. He had no idea what Dr Kim had written about him. He couldn't blame her if she'd not been glowing. The whole Oliver incident could hardly be forgotten, even if she and the trustees had forgiven him for it. Still, he'd kept his head down since, had excellent grades and a full attendance record, except for the one time he and Seth had skipped to take Theresa to the doctor's.

After an eternity, or so it seemed to the entire Cohen household, the judge shut the files, leaned forward on her elbows and addressed Ryan personally.

"Mr. Atwood, I must say I'm very impressed with what I see in these references. Your school has sent a glowing report and you are obviously very well thought of by both your character referees. You really seem to have turned your life around."

Ryan blushed and bit his lip nervously. Seth glanced at his mother and was surprised to see her eyes shining. He took her hand and squeezed it. That did it for Kirsten and a tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously before anyone could see. Seth smiled to himself. For all her tough businesswoman exterior, his mom could be such a softy. And let's face it, if it hadn't been for her, Ryan would probably still be in juvie right about now. Seth looked back to the front as the Judge began to speak again.

"Mr. Adams, I see from your report that you feel Mr. Atwood has fulfilled the conditions of his probation?"

Steve stood up again and cleared his throat.

"Yes your honor. He's had a few ups and downs but he's stuck with it." The Judge nodded, appearing satisfied and turned to Ryan's social worker.

"And Ms Johnson, do you have anything you wish to add to what is in the Child Services report?"

Marlene stood again.

"Your honor, Ryan was placed with Mr. Cohen and his family last year when his mother could no longer take care of him. I just want to say that I've been thrilled to see how Ryan has blossomed in their care and how well he's done, adjusting to a new life and a new school over these past few months. I hope you will agree that Ryan has no further need to be held on probation."

The Judge nodded curtly.

"Thank you Ms Johnson," and then turned once more to Ryan.

"Mr. Atwood, please stand up." Ryan swallowed and stood up, his knees trembling so much they were threatening to buckle under him.

" Congratulations young man. You have fulfilled the terms of your probation and I am therefore able to release you from any further court involvement. I hope _never_ to see you again!"

The Judge sat down briefly and signed some documents and then leant over to whisper to the attendant.

"All rise for The Honorable Judge Wilson."

As the room stood, the Judge stood up and left.

Sandy slapped Ryan hard on the back and then pulled him into a hug.

"See? What did I tell you?" His face was beaming with pride and relief. Seth and Kirsten rushed over to him and soon he was being pulled and grabbed and hugged in three different ways. Marlene tried to catch Sandy's attention.

"I'll be in touch!" she mouthed as Sandy pulled himself out of the Cohen plus Atwood huddle. Sandy had already briefed her about his and Kirsten's plans to adopt Ryan. Sandy nodded and turned back to his family just in time to see a flash of concern suddenly race across Ryan's face. Sandy was perplexed. Ryan should be feeling happy and relieved at this point. He wondered what it was that was still worrying the kid.

Kirsten slipped her arm through Ryan's as they walked down the steps of the Court House.

"I think we should have a celebration!" she announced. Ryan gave her a dubious look. Now that the court appearance was over, his insecurity came rushing back to the fore. He wished they'd just get whatever it was they had to tell him out of the way. He was tired of revolving this conundrum around in his head. He wished to God he'd never gone to look for that book, then he'd be in blissful ignorance and could maybe enjoy this moment as much as the Cohens appeared to be doing. Sandy's voice began to resonate through his thoughts.

"Hey you kids, here's fifty dollars. Go and eat some junk food while I take your mother out for lunch somewhere classy…"

Seth snatched up the fifty dollars before Ryan could object.

"Thanks Dad, although why you would think we wouldn't want classy food is beyond me."

"Pizza is not classy Seth. We'll see you both back here at two thirty O.K.? Enjoy!"

With that, Sandy grabbed his wife's arm firmly and hailed a passing cab.

"Sandy!" Kirsten objected, "I wanted to take the boys out for a nice meal. All of us together."

"Yeah, that would've been nice," Sandy answered distractedly, " but did you catch the look on Ryan's face when Marlene left? That kid is brooding."

"Sandy, Ryan has been brooding for weeks now, ever since Lindsay left. Or hadn't you noticed?" she added cuttingly.

Sandy shook his head impatiently.

"No, it wasn't that. This has something to do with Marlene." Sandy thought for a moment and his face began to clear.

"You know, I think he knows!"

"Knows what?" Kirsten was completely confused.

"About the adoption plans. Or at least he's got wind of something that involves Marlene. Do you think Seth's told him on the quiet?"

Kirsten shook her head vehemently.

"No, if he'd told him we'd know. Seth would be all jumpy and guilty looking."

Sandy agreed. But he knew something was up.

"I think we should talk to him as soon as we get back. I don't want him to sit at home worrying for any longer than he has to. And if he _does_ know about the adoption and that's what is making him upset, then the sooner we deal with it the better."

Kirsten took a deep breath. She was almost afraid now that they'd got to this point. She was afraid because she thought he might say no. And until this point, she hadn't realized how much she'd just assumed he'd say yes.

"This afternoon then, yes?"

"OK."

* * *

Seth and Ryan ambled through the center of Orange looking for a pizza outlet.

"So, you relieved man?"

Ryan kicked at a loose stone as they walked, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his pants.

"I guess…"

"I thought you'd be stoked. No more visits from Steve, no more people checking up on you…"

"Yeah, yeah that'll be good. It's just…well, what happens now?"

Seth frowned.

"Whadda ya mean?"

Ryan looked directly at Seth.

"Well, I don't need your Dad any more…not as my lawyer anyway…your parents have been great but maybe they think, you know, their job is done?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked nervously at Seth, hoping he wouldn't need to spell it out. He didn't. Seth understood what he was saying.

He screwed up his face and turned to his friend earnestly. "Don't you get it yet Ryan? My parents are your parents. They think of you like they think of me. To them, you are their son." Ryan shifted uncomfortably. Maybe he should just ask Seth straight out what they'd been talking about yesterday.

"So if that's the case, why do we need to meet up with Marlene?" Ryan locked onto Seth's eyes and challenged him to answer. The shock on Seth's face confirmed to Ryan that something was indeed afoot.

Seth dropped his gaze. He was now in an awkward position. If he told Ryan about the adoption plan, he'd spoil the moment for his parents. But he couldn't allow Ryan to keep thinking whatever it was that he was thinking. He didn't know what that was but it sure as hell wasn't good. He put out his arm and grasped Ryan's shoulder.

"Look Ryan, my parents _do_ want to talk over something with Marlene, yes, that's true, but dude, it's not something bad ok? Trust me. You'll know soon enough."

Ryan did trust Seth. And he wanted to believe him. He sighed doubtfully and tried to prise something more out of Seth.

"You can't tell me?" he probed.

Seth shook his head.

"Don't ask me to dude. I just can't." Ryan nodded. Seth was incredibly loyal. He'd just have to be satisfied until the Cohens told him what all this was about.

* * *

The family were back in Newport by early evening. They were barely through the door before Kirsten was on the phone organizing a catering firm to prepare a last minute dinner for the following evening to celebrate Ryan's success. Despite his protests, she was set on inviting the entire Cooper- Nichol clan, insisting that her father and Julie would be as thrilled as she and Sandy were about his news. Ryan looked at Kirsten as if she had gone mad. Even Sandy had tried to argue, in vain. He had even reminded her of her comment last summer, "nothing good ever happens at our parties". But nothing would sway her. She was quite determined that this would be a family celebration and that therefore the whole family should be there. Seth shook his head in bemusement and cast Ryan a look of commiseration. Sandy threw his arms up in resignation and left her to it.

* * *

Caleb rolled back from his desk on his executive styled chair, stretching out his tired limbs lazily. The warm early evening sun, which filtered through the Newport Group Chief's office, always made him sleepy. He sighed as the buzz from his intercom alerted him to the fact that he had a call. He scooted back on his chair to the desk and depressed the button.

"Mr. Nichol, your daughter is on line one…"

"Thank you Lesley." He flicked a switch and put the call on speakerphone.

"Kiki, you must be back from that juvenile delinquent's hearing I presume?"

"He has a name Dad, it's Ryan…" Kirsten responded wearily down the line.

Caleb ignored her comment and pressed on.

"So, what can I do for you Kiki?"

"You know Dad, it would be so nice if you thought to ask how Ryan got on. This was a really big day for him, for all of us…" she added. Caleb smirked as he caught just a touch of begging in his daughter's voice.

"You have no idea what you've got yourself into. His mother's a drunk, his father and brother are in jail. It'll only be a matter of time before he follows suit…"

"Dad, Ryan's been living with us for a year and a half now. Just when do you expect this transformation to take place? If you'd only give him a chance, you'd see he's a good kid."

"In my experience, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree Kirsten. And you'd be wise to remember that, before that kid sucks you in any deeper. I'm just relieved that at least one of my daughters is out of his way."

If Caleb had been able to visualize his eldest daughter at that point, he would have seen something inside her snap, her irritation with her father's inflexibility and lack of compassion finally pushing her over the edge.

"Well, you'll just have to get used to it Dad because we are just about to tell Ryan that we'd like to adopt him, with or without your blessing. And if you want to still be considered my father and Seth's grandfather, then I suggest you find it somewhere in yourself to accept him as part of our family and join us for dinner tomorrow night to celebrate his release from probation. Because if you can't, then you and I are done." Her tone was icy and clipped and the short click, which followed at the other end of the line, indicated that this call was over, at least as far as Kirsten was concerned.

Caleb punched the button to disconnect the line, just as Julie breezed in through the door.

"Cal darling, you look awfully flustered. Have you forgotten to take your medication?" Caleb scowled at his wife as she moved behind his chair and began to massage his shoulders.

"That was Kirsten, inviting us to a celebratory dinner in Ryan's honor." Julie looked at him sharply. If there was one thing she and her husband were united on, it was their dislike for Ryan Atwood.

"Isn't it enough that we put up with that boy, without being forced to attend functions in his honor?" Julie whined.

"Well, if Kirsten has her way, we'll have to put up with him for a lot longer than I'd previously supposed."

Julie stopped massaging and tilted her head round in front of Caleb, her eyes flashing warningly.

"Cal? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Caleb pulled her hands off his shoulders irritably.

"She and that stupid do-gooder son in law of mine have decided they'd like to _adopt_ him!"

Julie moved swiftly round to face her husband.

"And you're going to allow that?"

tbc


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Sandy strolled into the bedroom just in time to see Kirsten patting her face dry with a towel. She avoided his eyes as she busied herself putting discarded clothes and shoes into the closet. Sandy wasn't fooled for a second. He hadn't been married to this woman for twenty years without being able to sense when she was upset.

"Would I be right in supposing you've just spoken to your father?" he began tentatively.

Kirsten turned on her heels, her eyes flashing, the wall of tension between herself and her spouse temporarily forgotten as she pleaded for understanding.

"All I wanted was for us all to get together as a family and celebrate with Ryan, it's not much to ask is it? I just don't understand him Sandy, it's not as if Ryan's a murderer or a drug dealer. He's a kid who made one mistake!"

Sandy approached his wife, his arms outstretched, pulling her into a bear hug. He stroked the back of her hair affectionately. It felt good to hold her familiar body so closely.

"So does this mean we'll be free of the Gruesome Twosome tomorrow night?" he asked, unable to keep the pleasure he felt from creeping into his voice.

Kirsten pulled away and hung her head, unable to look at her husband directly. She knew Sandy was not going to be happy when he heard what she was about to say.

"I lost my temper with him…" she whispered.

"Good! You should do that more often…"

"No Sandy, you don't understand. I threatened him and then I told him about wanting to adopt Ryan…."

Sandy's face fell in horror.

"You told him what?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it Sandy, it just slipped out…"

"But we haven't even talked to Ryan about it yet…. he does NOT need your father breathing down his neck while he tries to make a decision. How could you Kirsten? You know how your father feels about him!"

Sandy flung his arms up in frustration and began pacing the floor like a caged tiger. He'd wanted to keep Caleb out of the picture for as long as possible.

"I said I was sorry Sandy," Kirsten snapped, folding her arms obstinately. She was in no mood to be lectured to by a man who had practically cheated on her. The frost between them was melting gradually and the common focus they had in dealing with Ryan was helping, but sometimes Sandy's 'holier than thou' approach could be hard to stomach.

Sandy stopped prowling and sighed irritably.

"Well, what's done is done. Let's just get this talk with Ryan over and done with as soon as possible."

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes," Kirsten promised, as she turned away to continue her tidying. She winced as the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Sandy headed to the kitchen and began preparing a huge plate of bagels. Piling high a tray full of the bagels and various additive filled snacks, which would no doubt make Seth even more hyper than usual, he walked through to the family room. On the journey home from the Court, they had stopped off at the video store and picked up a selection of movies to keep the whole family entertained, some martial arts for Ryan and Seth, some Sly Stallone for himself and a sappy romance for Kirsten, even though the three men in the house knew it would only be a few minutes before her eyes glazed over and she nodded off on the couch. He yelled to the boys to come in from the pool house and Kirsten emerged from their bedroom, freshly showered and changed into sweat pants and t-shirt. She stood toweling her hair dry in front of Sandy. 

"You ready?" he questioned. She nodded.

Ryan and Seth threw themselves on the couch and helped themselves to a bag of chips each.

"Before you start digging into those, we'd like to talk to you both," Sandy began. Ryan shot a look at Seth. Seth nudged him and smiled encouragingly. Kirsten stood awkwardly in front of Ryan, rubbing her hands together nervously. Ryan put down his chips and swallowed nervously.

"Ryan," Sandy started, "let me just say first how proud we are of you…" A warm flush crept over Ryan's face, the pleasure he felt from Sandy's comments tempered by being the center of attention.

"Seriously, when you came into our family eighteen months ago, Kirsten and I could never have imagined how well this would all work out."

Ryan chewed at his lip. "Here we go," he reflected, "this is where the 'but' comes in…."

Sandy pressed on as the boy sat and regarded him in silence.

"Ryan, you've become a real brother to Seth and, well, Kirsten and I feel like we have gained another son."

Ryan's eyes darted between his foster parents. Sandy cleared his throat, clogged with emotion, before continuing.

"What I'm trying to say Ryan, in not a very clear way, is…" Sandy was floundering. Ryan was confused as to where this was leading. "What I want to say is that we'd like to make this arrangement more formal. We would like, if you're in agreement, to adopt you…"

Ryan's head shot up and his eyes grew wide as he took in exactly what Sandy was saying. One thing was for sure; he'd not expected this. He glanced across at Kirsten and Seth. Seth was grinning foolishly.

Kirsten rushed to reassure him, sensing the boy's confusion.

"Now Ryan, you really need to take some time to think about this. This is your decision to make; you don't need to rush it. We don't want to try and replace Dawn and Trey, but we do want you, and others," she added pointedly, "to know that we consider you to be as much our son as Seth and we want you to have the same security in your future as he has in his, as much as any future can be secure," she shrugged. " If you want us to adopt you we'd be thrilled, but if you'd prefer the arrangement to stay as it is, then that's fine too, more than fine. A piece of paper won't change that you are part of this family. But we all felt it was time we made it clear to you how we feel about you."

Ryan glanced at the three Cohens in turn, his eyes registering a heady mixture of relief coupled with worry, confusion and a torrent of questions.

Sandy continued, "Ryan, if you decide this is what you want, I can't pretend it'll be easy. We will need to get your mother's consent for a start and possibly your father's." Ryan shot him a look. Sandy knew that mention of his father would touch a raw nerve.

"What can my father possibly have to do with this? I haven't seen him since I was eight." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well," Sandy continued, "I need to look into adoption law, it's not really my specialty, but Marlene will be able to talk us through some of the issues more fully. I know for one thing that your mother would be expected to relinquish all parental rights over you…"

Ryan snorted bitterly.

"Didn't she do that when she walked out on me?"

"Well, yes, kind of," agreed Sandy, "but she'd be required to sign a legal document this time. I'm not sure how easy she would find that…or how easy you would find it for that matter." Sandy paused and studied Ryan. He'd known that bringing up the idea of adoption would dredge up old feelings that Ryan may prefer to keep buried, but it was essential that the kid knew all the options before making a decision.

"Ryan," Sandy continued seriously, leaning forward to touch the boy's shoulder, "the last thing we want is for you to feel that you have to give up your mother. A piece of paper with a signature on won't change the fact that she is your mother. But what it will do is show you and the outside world, that you are a part of this family.

Miraculously, Seth had stayed quiet all this time, watching his friend for any sign as to what his decision would be. He could contain himself no longer and slapped Ryan on the thigh.

"So what do you think buddy? Do you want to become a Cohen? Do you want to sign yourself up to a life of insecurity and paralyzing self doubt?"

"Seth!" Kirsten broke in warningly, "Ryan must have time to make this decision on his own. We don't want you hounding him…"

Ryan smiled fondly at Seth's enthusiasm and then looked across at the boy's parents, to these strangers who had taken him in, fed him, clothed him and sheltered him for almost two years. A rush of affection for them coursed through his body. Ryan wasn't sure if it was love exactly, but then he'd never been very good at realizing he loved people. Sometimes he wondered if you only realized you loved someone when you were about to lose them, like when his Mom had thrown him out. At the time he'd thought he was just frightened, of being alone at sixteen with nowhere to go, but he'd understood over time, when pangs of homesickness would hit him at unexpected times, that it hadn't been that at all. Sometimes you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

Ryan leant back in his seat and took a deep breath. He didn't want to lose any more people he loved and he didn't need time to think about it.

He looked up at the three Cohens, all standing watching him intently and gave them a shy lopsided grin. "So will I have to start calling you Mom and Dad…..?"

Kirsten leapt up in excitement and drew him into a hug.

"Calling us Kirsten and Sandy just like you've always done will be fine" she laughed.

Seth walked up to Ryan and slapped him on the back.

"So Dude, brothers now huh? Cool!"

Sandy watched his family from the sidelines before moving over to Ryan and grasping his hand firmly. Their eyes locked briefly as they both reflected upon the meeting that had brought them to this point.

"See, I told you, you could do worse!"

Ryan nodded. No more words were needed. He knew they wanted him and they knew he wanted them. Nothing else mattered at this point.

* * *

Julie Cooper-Nichol knocked lightly on her daughter's bedroom door. 

"Marissa, honey are you in there?"

Marissa rolled her eyes at the sound of her mother's whine and continued brushing her hair.

"Yes mom, what is it?"

Julie sidled into the room. Her daughter didn't bother to look away from the mirror she sat in front of.

"You haven't forgotten we are due at the Cohens' at seven now have you?"

"No mom, I haven't forgotten. Now was there anything else?" Marissa turned her doe eyes towards her mother pointedly, wishing she'd get the hell out of her room.

"I was just checking. You remember what I said Marissa, about being a dutiful step- daughter. That includes being polite and gracious to Caleb's family."

Marissa put down her hairbrush with a sigh and swung round to give her mother a withering look. She turned back to the mirror and continued brushing.

"What's the occasion anyway?" she asked nonchalantly.

Julie stopped at the door.

"I'm surprised _you_ didn't know. Ryan has been taken off probation," she announced, adding dryly, " Kirsten wanted to hold a dinner to celebrate." Marissa ignored her mother's obvious dig that her relationship with Ryan was now so tenuous that she had _not_ been told about the probation.

"And she invited you and Caleb?" Marissa asked incredulously.

Julie bristled.

"Kirsten, in her misguided way, wants this to be a family celebration. She insisted to Caleb that we be there."

"But you both hate Ryan!"

Julie shrugged, clearly rattled.

"Well, you know what Kirsten and Sandy are like, very BIG on family…"

Marissa sighed. Poor Ryan. How could this party possibly be fun for him?

tbc


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter Five

Ryan sat propped up against the pillows on his bed, trying to focus on his Physics textbook. He had to fit in some urgent studying time before Kirsten's dinner party tonight if he had any chance of passing the test tomorrow. It was at times like this that he felt Lindsay's absence the most keenly. He'd enjoyed the times they'd studied together. So, maybe sometimes they didn't get a great deal of studying done, and making out had always been more preferable, but they had also worked well as lab partners. Now, with no partner at all, it felt to Ryan as though his workload had doubled in both amount and difficulty.

The early evening California sun began to cast an amber glow onto the glass walls of the pool house, warming the room inside and making him sleepy. He gave up the studying and threw the textbook across the bed. His eyelids felt heavy as he laid his head back on the pillow.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead!"

Ryan groaned as Seth pulled the pillow from underneath him.

"Leave me alone Seth, I was just nodding off…"

"You can't sleep, not now. We've got to get ready for tonight. Mom wants some help in the house and I need your help to pick out an outfit that will make Summer want to drag me off to my room for sex…."

"Summer's coming tonight?"

"Yeah, I know Mom said it was a family thing but, well, she's _practically_ family…. whereas Ryan, all _your _ex girlfriends actually _are_ bona fide family members!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and put a pillow over his face. How long was he going to have to put up with this from Seth? Since yesterday, when the Cohens had discussed adopting him, all Ryan had heard was Seth teasing him mercilessly about how he had not only dated his 'soon to be step sister', but also his 'soon to be aunt' and would he now be moving on to the 'soon to be Jewish girl cousin' in New York?

"Have you finished now?" Ryan asked shortly.

"I'll be awaiting your presence in my closet just as soon as you are ready…"

Ryan sighed as he watched Seth leave the pool house. He really wasn't looking forward to tonight. It was typically sweet of Kirsten to want to do something like this for him and he understood her reasoning behind it but he kind of wished it could have been just the four of them celebrating with some Take Out. He knew if he had been emphatic enough, she would have abandoned the idea, but Ryan liked how Kirsten was when she was organizing a function like this. It was obvious she got a real kick out of it. It had put a spring back in her step that hadn't been there for a while. But why Caleb and Julie would want to attend a celebration in his honor was a mystery to him. He did suspect however, that Caleb would do anything, or at least _appear_ to do anything at the moment in order to stay on his daughter's good side. Whilst Kirsten had taken Lindsay to her heart, Ryan saw glimpses, every now and then, of how angry she still felt towards her father; a sarcastic comment here, a clipped tone in a conversation there, and he was pretty sure that she was using emotional blackmail now to her advantage, to force him into accepting Ryan into the family. Ryan wished she would understand that it didn't matter to him one way or other if Caleb accepted him into the family, but Kirsten had a real thing about it and he had given up trying to persuade her otherwise.

* * *

Ryan breezed into the kitchen to find Kirsten busily arranging a huge bouquet of flowers into a vase. Caterers bustled in and out of the room, carrying boxes of food, cutlery and glassware. 

"You look very smart Ryan," Kirsten smiled at him appreciatively.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at the sight of so much chaos.

"You did say it was a _small_ dinner party right?" he looked at Kirsten doubtfully.

"Oh, well, yes Ryan, but, you know my dinner parties, I like everything to be perfect, and that means I avoid the preparation of food at all costs and focus on flower arranging…"

Ryan laughed, relaxing momentarily.

"Seth said you needed some help?"

"I just need the chairs carried through from the dining room to the family room, we're going to eat in there, it's more spacious…Where is Seth by the way?"

"Ah, you know him and heavy lifting," Ryan joked, "And after I've done the chairs?"

"That's all I need help with sweetie, the caterers will do the rest. Besides it's your party, you shouldn't really have to help."

Ryan transported the chairs quickly from one room to the other and then went in search of Seth.

* * *

"Aren't you ready yet Seth? They're going to be here any minute…" 

Seth surveyed the mound of clothes now flung on to his bed.

"I can't decide what to wear…."

Ryan frowned in frustration and marched over to the bed, grabbed a blue shirt and a pair of smart slacks and thrust them into Seth's hands.

"I swear, you become more like a girl every day…here, a shirt and some pants, that's all you need! Now get dressed quickly!"

He picked up an armful of clothes and dumped them on a nearby chair before sprawling across the bed with the latest copy of Legion while he waited for Seth to finish getting ready.

He looked up anxiously at Seth.

"You won't leave me right?"

Seth looked confused.

"Leave you?"

"Alone. With Marissa." He gave Seth his best 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

Seth smirked.

"She won't bite you know…."

"I know, I know. It's just, now that you and Summer are back together it's kind of awkward for Marissa and me to be around you guys when you're…and we're not…."

Seth sighed as he saw his hope for some one-on-one time with a naked Summer disappear like a puff of smoke.

"I get it buddy, I won't leave you unattended. Although I hope you realize what I'm giving up…"

"I don't need to know that…"

"Right!"

"There's the bell. We'd better go…"

* * *

Ryan answered the door to the Cooper-Nichols. Julie kissed him pleasantly enough on the cheek but spoke to him through clenched teeth. "Congratulations Ryan. It's very nice to be here to celebrate with you…." 

"Thanks…" he answered doubtfully. Marissa winked at him before throwing her willowy arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

"Thanks," he accepted, smiling ruefully," me too…"

As he broke apart from Marissa, Caleb approached him, hand outstretched. Ryan held out his own hand uncertainly.

"Ryan! Congratulations young man," he boomed, and then as he got closer, dropped his voice a little and added," I guess you're just lucky you didn't get caught huh?"

Ryan smiled tightly as his soon- to- be grandfather towered over him imposingly.

"Thank you Mr. Nichol. I can always rely on you to remind me exactly why Lindsay chose to go and live in Chicago…"

Caleb smirked as he watched Ryan march off angrily. The boy was becoming more and more insolent as he became more and more confident of his hold over his family. Well, he'd soon be wiping that cocky look off his face.

Half empty wine glasses, discarded bottles of beer and dirty plates lay strewn across the dining table. Remnants of candles flickered in the breeze from the open doors. Sandy and Caleb sat smoking cigars by the pool while Kirsten and Julie drank endless cups of coffee and poured over the draft copy of the first edition of "Newport Living". Seth and Ryan lay slouched in front of the TV screen offering sporadic tips to the girls as they battled against each other in Ninja Assault. Sideways glances to each other confirmed to them both that the sooner the girls gave up this pretence at enjoying video games and hauled themselves off to Seth's room to watch The Valley season one on DVD, the happier everyone would be.

Ryan got up and stretched.

"Anyone need another drink?" he asked, for want of something to do.

"Yeah, me, juice please…" Summer answered, not daring to look up from the screen.

"Me too," agreed Marissa, concentrating equally hard.

"Me three" yawned Seth, "and bring snacks…"

Ryan strolled past the dinner table and into the kitchen. Caleb and Sandy glanced up as he walked past them.

"Everyone OK in there kid?" Sandy asked. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, just getting some drinks," he answered.

He headed towards the giant refrigerator and pulled open the heavy door. He stood for a moment perusing the contents. The icebox was always stocked to overflowing. Ryan couldn't ever remember a time when it had been near to empty. His Mom's refrigerator on the other hand would only be full if AJ was having a party and had stocked it with cheap beer. More often it would have nothing more in it than a near empty jar of mayo and a carton of day old milk. Ryan sighed and helped himself to four bottles of cranberry juice from the shelf. Holding two bottles in each hand, he kicked the door shut with his foot and turned to leave. Just in time to come face to face with Caleb.

Ryan swallowed nervously.

"Mr. Nichol," he nodded curtly as he attempted to bypass the figure that stood blocking his exit.

"Just a minute," Caleb reached out and grabbed Ryan's arm. "I'd like a word with you if I may…." Caleb's voice was icily civil.

Ryan looked down at his arm with Caleb's knuckles wrapped firmly round it, teeth clenched.

"Please take your hands off me," he warned.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

Ryan eyed Caleb coldly. The older man made no attempt to hide his contempt.

"You may think you've successfully hoodwinked my daughter and son in law, but you haven't fooled me. I know exactly what you're up to and I intend to do anything I can to protect my family from your little money grabbing scheme."

Ryan sucked at his lip but stayed silent.

"This adoption thing? It's not going to happen O.K? There's no way I'm going to let my hard earned fortune be squandered on a punk like you…."

Ryan spoke through gritted teeth.

"I don't want your money. I don't expect you to believe it but it's the truth. This is what Kirsten and Sandy want, it's what Seth wants. Don't you care what they want?"

Caleb snorted in disgust..

"So just what is it that _you _want Ryan, if as you profess so earnestly, that it's not money?"

Ryan looked hard at Caleb. He wasn't sure why he was even wasting his breath talking to this man.

"A family. That's what I want."

"But you have a family, a mother, a father, a brother…"

Ryan took a deep breath.

"I have a mother who can't take care of _herself_, let alone _me_, and a father and a brother in jail, likely to be in there a pretty long time…not much of a family…" he added bitterly.

Caleb smirked. Did this kid really expect him to feel sorry for him?

"Your mother may be a drunk, but do you really think she will allow this, give up her rights to you as her son so that some other woman can become your mother?"

"My mother loves me." Ryan whispered, his face twitching dangerously.

"If she loves you so much, how come she dumped you on my daughter?"

Ryan glared at his tormentor, his fists balled and ready.

"She knows I'm happy here. She'll want to do whatever it takes to make my life better than hers ever was…"

Caleb ignored him, refusing to acknowledge the warning signs the teenager was giving off and pressed on with his taunting.

"Unless of course you're in this together eh? She'll agree to the adoption in return for a nice fat reward when you reach twenty one and get your hands on that Trust Fund that Sandy and Kirsten will no doubt set up for you?"

Ryan swallowed, his body shaking, his mind in turmoil. He took some more deep breaths, desperately trying to hold himself together and prevent himself from decking Caleb there and then.

"Hey Ryan, where've you got to with those drinks man?" Caleb released Ryan's arm swiftly as they both swung round to see Seth breezing into the kitchen. "Oh hi Grandpa, I didn't realize you and Ryan were talking.." He looked between them uncertainly. Ryan rubbed at his arm as he moved past Caleb and picked up the drinks he'd abandoned earlier.

"Mr. Nichol," he nodded as he left. Seth looked at his grandfather quizzically and then followed Ryan out of the room.

* * *

Ryan handed the bottles of juice to the girls and slumped back down on the couch in between Seth and Marissa. Seth glanced sideways at Ryan. 

"You alright man, you look kinda shaky…"

"I'm fine Seth," Ryan answered shortly.

"Are you sure because you don't look fine…" Seth continued.

"I said I'm fine," snapped Ryan warningly. Marissa and Summer looked at each other uneasily.

Seth knew better than to pursue it in front of the girls, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it later. Something had happened in the kitchen between Ryan and his grandfather and Seth was pretty certain it hadn't been a 'welcome to the family' chat.

* * *

"So Cal, " wheedled Julie as she sat removing her make up later that night, "I noticed you went off to have a little chat with Ryan earlier…" 

"Mmm," Caleb acknowledged, as he perched on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie.

Julie stalked over to her husband and began rubbing his back. Caleb took a deep breath and relaxed as the tension of the evening began to dissipate.

"Mmm, that feels good Ju Ju…"

"So, what did you say to him?" pressed Julie. She had to be careful how she approached this. She needed Caleb to see her as the supportive wife and not as a woman panicking as she saw her own share in his inheritance dwindling rapidly.

"Oh, I just did my best to rattle him, warned him I wasn't going to allow this adoption to go through. If we're lucky he'll get scared and back out."

"And if he doesn't?" Julie queried.

"If he doesn't, then I have another option up my sleeve…"

Julie decided to leave it there. If there was one thing she could trust Cal to get right, it was persuading people they didn't really want to do the things they thought they did.

* * *

"So, you gonna tell me what went on between you and Grandpa tonight Ryan? And don't tell me nothing because dude, I've not seen you wound up so tight since the whole Theresa at the Wedding Shower incident of last year…." 

Ryan sat on the bed and focused on unlacing his shoes. He didn't look up at Seth.

"Forget it Seth, it's not important…"

"Come on Ryan, what happened? You can tell me, I'm here for you…." Seth sat down in a chair and waited expectantly.

Ryan shrugged.

"Your Grandfather just likes to remind me every once in a while of what he thinks of me, that's all….and I guess your Mom's already told him about the whole adoption thing…"

"Ahhh, so he was congratulating you right?" Seth finished, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, right…" Ryan smiled. How well Seth knew Caleb.

"Look Ryan. Mom and Dad and I, we all know you're not after our money…… or Mom and Dad's money……I don't actually have any money now that I lost it all on hookers and gambling," he rambled, " and dude, we are the only people that matter. Just don't let him get to you."

"Maybe everyone will think the same as he does though…" Ryan worried.

"So what if they do, has what other people think ever really bothered you before?"

"No but…"

"Well, don't let it now. Forget Grandpa. He's full of hot air. He'll get over it…" Seth waved his hands dismissively.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Trust me, he will. Now come on, we can play one more game of Ninja assault now that the girls aren't here to hog the controllers…."

Sandy strolled into the family room, clad in his pajamas and dressing gown.

"Boys, I'm glad you're still up. I wanted to talk to you about something and I don't want the Kirsten to overhear…"

Ryan and Seth put down the game controllers and looked at Sandy expectantly. Was he about to give another one of his sex talks?

Sandy perched himself on the coffee table in front of them, rifling his hand through his hair.

"OK, you're both astute enough to have spotted that Kirsten and I haven't been getting along so well lately…" He glanced at them both for confirmation.

"We had noticed your bedroom door's not closed much these days…" Seth quipped. Ryan kicked him.

"Thanks Seth," Sandy acknowledged. "The thing is, I want us to have some alone time, some time to refocus on our marriage, get the old spark back, remember what it was that made us fall in love with each other…" he continued.

Seth squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah dad, we get the picture, so what is it you're going to do, just get to the point.."

Sandy laughed.

"OK, OK, I get the idea, too much information….well, listen guys, I'm taking Kirsten to Italy, for a five day break, at the weekend. Now it's a surprise at the moment so don't go saying anything…"

"You're going to Italy and we don't get to come?" whined Seth.

"When you've been married twenty years and you've cocked up your marriage as badly as I have recently, then you too can take your wife to Italy Seth…"

"I guess that's a no then…"

he muttered.

Ryan sat up, pulling his shirt straight.

"What do you want from us? " he asked.

Sandy turned to face him.

"For you both to take care of yourselves and the house while we're gone. Try not to burn it down and promise me you'll have no wild parties?" Sandy looked between them questioningly.

"We can do that can't we Seth?" Ryan glared at Seth who was still smarting from being left out of the trip and rubbing his leg ostentatiously from where Ryan had kicked him.

"Well, if you don't think you can manage it, then I'll have to pack you off to the Gruesome Twosome for the weekend and I didn't think either of you would want that…"

"Yeah Dad, of course, we'll be fine. I hope you and Mom have a really wonderful time…without me…." he trailed.

"Good, that's settled then, I'll tell your mom in the morning, give her some time to organize time off work and do all that shopping she'll no doubt need to do before we go…Oh, and Ryan, we'll have that meeting with Marlene on Friday, before I leave, so that we can get the whole adoption ball rolling as soon as possible. I'll call Dr Kim and let her know you won't be in school."

Ryan nodded.

tbc


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

It seemed to Ryan as though he had woken up every day recently with a cold dread in the pit of his stomach and today was no different. He didn't normally envy Seth but this particular morning he did. Today he wanted to be just a normal high school student. He wanted to ride his bike to school, be bored in his classes, play pool at lunch break and go to soccer practice at the end of the day. He didn't want to go to a meeting with his mother and persuade her to give him up.

When Ryan had agreed to the adoption in principle, with the Cohens, he hadn't considered for a minute that at some point he would need to face his mother. He'd kind of assumed that it could all be taken care of without him actually having to see her. It would have been a lot easier. Neither of them would have to deal with how the other felt about it and it would be a whole lot less painful.

Last night Sandy had sat him down and explained carefully the process they needed to go through and the legal points that he needed to know. Before the adoption could be considered, both biological parents would need to indicate their willingness to give up their parental rights or have their parental rights terminated forcefully by a court. Sandy explained that in the case of Ryan's father they would need to petition the court that his rights be terminated. They must be able to prove that Ryan had been abandoned by his father and that terminating his rights would be in Ryan's best interests. As his father had been in jail for the last eight years with no prospect of freedom in the near future, and as he had made no attempt to contact Ryan in all that time, this should not be difficult, Sandy reasoned. Dawn was more problematical. If they petitioned the court for her legal rights to be terminated, they risked aggravating Dawn unnecessarily. Although she had had only sporadic contact with Ryan in recent months, it was quite possible that she could argue successfully that her rights should be upheld. Sandy advised Ryan that they should try and set up a meeting with Dawn, face to face, where they could all explain their reasons as to why they wanted to adopt Ryan and how he felt about it.

"I know that won't be easy Ryan," Sandy had warned. "Telling your mother you don't want her as a mother any more, at least on paper, is brutal. But I think we all stand a better chance of this going through smoothly if we have Dawn's agreement."

Ryan understood what Sandy was saying. If they petitioned the court without even bothering to discuss it with her first it would hurt his mother. This way he had a chance to explain to her why he wanted this, that it didn't affect how he felt about her and that he wanted her to be happy with it. If she wasn't happy, then he wouldn't do it. To Ryan it was that simple.

He dragged himself out of bed and headed into the bathroom. The sooner this was over the better. Sandy had managed to contact Dawn and got her to agree to a meeting this morning. He had explained to her briefly that there were some legal issues relating to their continued care for Ryan that he needed to sort out with her. Ryan stepped under the warm jets of water and let them wash over him as he stood contemplating his mother's reaction. Would she be pleased for him? Relieved? Jealous? He had no way of knowing. Dawn's moods changed like the wind and were usually dependant on how much alcohol she'd consumed the day before. He thought back to the last time he had actually seen her, that day outside the pool house, when she'd left in the cab. She'd been certain then that leaving him with the Cohens was the best thing for him, for his future. But would she think the same thing now, eighteen months on?

Ryan switched off the shower and toweled himself dry. Well, he'd know soon enough.

* * *

They arrived at Child Services, a drab tatty department housed in an imposing dour building in the center of Newport, a little after ten. As they walked along the corridor towards Marlene's office, the first person Ryan spotted was his mother, hunched up on a bench, nervously twisting the edge of her blouse around her index finger. She looked up as she heard their footsteps, her face pinched with anxiety. Ryan hesitated momentarily and then, as she stood up to greet him, the pair embraced awkwardly.

"Hey kiddo, it's good to see you…."

"You too Mom…."

Kirsten watched as mother and son pulled apart, each unsure as to what to say next. Dawn's eyes were overly bright; unshed tears hovering near the surface. Kirsten's heart sank as she contemplated what they were about to ask this woman. She felt like the bully in the playground, picking on the weaker kid, knowing she could get them to do what she wanted because she was bigger, stronger and this case richer. Before guilt engulfed her completely, she reminded herself why they were doing this, that all they wanted was for Ryan's future to be secure. Surely Dawn would want that too?

Sandy's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Ryan, why don't you wait out here while we go through some things with your mom, OK?"

Ryan nodded, relieved that Sandy was taking charge. He gave his mother a small wave as she headed into Marlene's office with the Cohens. She smiled back at him anxiously.

"See you in a bit sweetie…"

* * *

Ryan paced the corridor for several minutes. He read all the posters on the walls; posters reminding parents of the importance of immunization, posters encouraging couples to consider fostering, posters listing signs to look out for if your child is sick……He flicked through the leaflets piled in fan shapes on tables; booklets listing play schemes, advice for parents of kids on probation, addresses for where to get legal assistance. He visited the bathroom a couple of times. Eventually he sat back down and began to chew his nails.

Suddenly the door opened and Marlene, Kirsten and Sandy emerged. The Cohens looked tired and drained.

Sandy sat down heavily next to him, sweeping his untidy hair back out of his eyes.

"We thought it would be a good idea if you and your mom had some time on your own, to discuss together what we've talked about. Is that OK with you?"

"I guess…" answered Ryan, looking and sounding doubtful.

"Your mom's waiting for you inside. You two take as long as you need. Kirsten and I will wait out here." He gave Ryan a reassuring pat on the back and Kirsten smiled encouragingly as he got up and headed towards the door.

* * *

"Where the hell is my daughter Lesley?" I was supposed to have a meeting with her this morning!"

Caleb Nichol's secretary looked down at her messages and then back up at her employer flustered.

"Oh Mr. Nichol, Mrs. Cohen left a message for you to say she had an urgent unavoidable meeting with Ryan's social worker and that she hoped to be back this afternoon…."

Caleb scowled in annoyance.

"I am sick to death of that boy's legal troubles taking preference over my business," he stormed, marching past Karen towards his office and slamming the door behind him. His secretary shook her head. She would not want to be in Kirsten's shoes this afternoon.

Caleb stared contemplatively out of the window towards the ocean. He felt as though the perfect weather outside was mocking him, reminding him that while you can live in a place with a near perfect climate, you cannot always have the perfect life. He had hoped that his comments to Ryan last night might have scared the boy enough into refusing Sandy and Kirsten's offer. Obviously this was not the case. As Ryan was now off probation there could be only one reason why Sandy and Kirsten had such an urgent meeting with Ryan's social worker.

Caleb walked over to his desk and called Lesley on the intercom.

"Lesley, I want you to find me a lawyer, one who specializes in adoption law…"

* * *

"Mom…"

"Sweetie, come and sit down…"

Ryan sat down at the desk, opposite his mother. It was patently clear that she had been crying. Her eyes were red rimmed and sore and the thick mascara she always wore was smudged and streaked. Ryan avoided his mother's face as she reached out and took his hands in hers.

"Is this really what you want sweetie?"

Ryan lifted his head and looked directly into the eyes which mirrored his own.

"Mom, they've been so good to me, they treat me like I'm really their son, they treat me like Seth…"

"That doesn't answer my question…."

Ryan sighed. There was no way to avoid saying it.

"Yes, it's what I want…" he whispered.

"Then why do you look so worried about it?"

Ryan moved his chair closer to the desk, wanting to make it clear to his mother how he felt.

"Mom, they've become like my family. But they aren't you or Dad or Trey..." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want you to think I don't care about you, that I don't want you as my mom…."

Dawn gripped his hand tighter and smiled at him, her eyes bright.

"Honey, I'll always be your mom. Nothing can change that. Especially not a piece of paper…but before I sign that paper I want to make sure this is what you want…"

Ryan swallowed, trying to remove the lump that was lodged, throbbing painfully, in his throat.

"They want to show everyone that I'm part of their family and.that really means a lot to me, that they think so much of me, you know? I want to be part of their family because _they_ want me to be." He shrugged, "I don't know…. I can't explain it very well."

Dawn leaned forward earnestly, her hand tipping her son's chin up to face her.

"Ryan, these people can give you a whole better life than I can. I always knew you were the smart one, but that wouldn't have been much help to you stuck in Chino with me. I don't have the money to send you to college. Now you've got the chance to do something with all those brains. Take this chance kiddo, I'm not going to stand in your way."

Ryan looked at his mother in silence. He knew she wanted the best for him but she just didn't get it. It wasn't about the chances the Cohens could give him. It wasn't about the fact that they were rich and Dawn was poor. It was about being part of a family and living in a loving stable environment. And that was the one thing that Dawn had never been able to give him.

Dawn sat back, suddenly composed.

"So, I need to arrange with Sandy and Ms Johnson about the signing of these forms…"

"What about Dad?" Ryan asked, chewing his lip.

Dawn's lips tightened grimly.

"Sandy said that the court should hold no objections to terminating his rights as your father, but that the whole process would slow everything down. You leave your father to me kiddo. I'm going to go visit him. He's done nothing for you your whole life, he can at least do this…"

* * *

Kirsten and Sandy stood up abruptly as Ryan and Dawn emerged from the office. Their eyes darted quickly from mother to son, desperately wanting to know what they'd decided but the whole awkwardness of the situation preventing them from doing so.

Dawn turned to Sandy.

"Mr. Cohen, would you send me copies of those papers as soon as they are drawn up?" Sandy nodded. Kirsten moved forward and grasped Dawn's hands.

"Thank you….for doing this…"

Dawn nodded.

"I know you'll take good care of him," she answered, "You've done a fantastic job so far…" she added regretfully, casting a look of pride at Ryan.

Kirsten winced, feeling she should apologize, apologize for being a better mother to Ryan than Dawn was.

Sandy broke in.

"I'll be in touch Dawn, just as soon as I get back from Italy…"

Dawn smiled in agreement and turned to Ryan, pulling him closely to her. He buried his head in her shoulder. She shut her eyes, stroking his bangs away from his forehead and kissed the top of his head.

"Look after yourself kiddo, you know where I am…" she whispered.

Sandy gripped Kirsten's shoulders in support as they watched Ryan cling to his mother.

Stroking his wife's hair absently, he sought to reassure her, murmuring, "This is a good thing we're doing OK?"

Kirsten nodded.

* * *

Seth and Ryan sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen, arms folded, kicking their heels and trying hard not to make each other laugh. Sandy and Kirsten's going away list of do's and don'ts, reminders, warnings and threats was growing longer by the minute.

Sandy: I've left you 200 cash to order in. Don't spend it all at once.

Kirsten: Make sure you take out the trash. I don't want the house smelling like a garbage disposal site when we get back…

Sandy: No skipping school Monday…

Kirsten: Do your homework…

Sandy: No drinking…

Kirsten: No parties…

Sandy: No girlfriends staying overnight…

"Chance'd be a fine thing…"muttered Ryan glumly.

"Dammit," cursed Seth.

Sandy looked at them both sharply, eyebrows raised.

"We're trusting you guys, don't make us regret it again…"

They both hung their heads sheepishly. Sandy never missed a chance to remind them both of past indiscretions.

Kirsten turned to them as she closed up her purse for the final time, having checked and rechecked that she had both of their passports and all their credit cards.

"OK boys, I've left all the important phone numbers on this piece of paper. The number of our hotel, our mobiles, your Grandfather's, the police, the doctor, the hospital…"

"the FBI, the President,…." continued Seth.

Ryan smirked. Seth regarded his mother as if she had finally flipped.

"Mom, we are perfectly capable of finding phone numbers in an emergency…"

Kirsten looked apologetic.

"I know, I know, I just thought it would make it easier if…"

"if you treated us like we were twelve, yeah mom, we get it!"

"I don't treat you like you are twelve Seth. And I don't hear Ryan complaining…"

"That's because he still believes he has to be polite to you mom…"

"We hope you have a really great time," interjected Ryan, "don't we Seth?" Ryan gave Seth the Annabiotics look. He thought it was sweet that Kirsten was flapping. His mom had rarely gone away when he'd lived in Chino, but occasionally she would crash at some boyfriend's house overnight and he and Trey would be lucky if she even called to let them know, let alone check they had anything in for breakfast.

Seth threw a mutinous look at Ryan, before swinging round to face his parents.

"Yeah. Seriously, have a great time and DON'T WORRY!"

"I'm a mother. It's my job to worry…" Kirsten answered absent mindedly, and then catching the expression on Ryan's face, added "I'm just one of life's worriers…"

* * *

The two boys sat slumped in front of the Play Station on Sunday night, some slightly stale bagels resting on plates beside them. Sandy's 200 had disappeared within the first twenty four hours of them leaving, after Seth had insisted on ordering enough Take Out to feed the entire Cohen house twice over. They had eaten Chinese food for dinner and then eaten more, cold, for breakfast. By Saturday night they could face no more and had thrown the leftovers in the garbage. They were now existing on cereal and tins of pudding.

"God, I never thought I'd say I'm sick of tapioca…" moaned Seth, clutching his stomach.

"Well maybe if you hadn't insisted on blowing all your dad's money in one go, we'd have been able to have something decent to eat today!" snapped Ryan. He was hungry and when he was hungry he was irritable. He should never have agreed to Seth's long list of Take Out requests. He should have been the voice of reason. Unfortunately Seth seemed to have the uncanny ability to be able to twist Ryan round his little finger, especially when Sandy and Kirsten were not there to keep him in check.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted their spat. Ryan looked expectantly at Seth. Seth looked at Ryan.

"OK Seth, don't worry yourself, I'll go!" Ryan got up, infuriated.

He ran up the steps to the door and stopped. Through the obscure glass panel were the unmistakable uniforms of two cops.

tbc


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Seth, there's cops at the door!"

Seth swung his legs off of the coffee table in alarm.

"Dude, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything," Ryan answered irritably. "What have _you_ done? Have you been stealing your grandfather's car again?" he deadpanned.

Seth ran his fingers anxiously through his curls, ignoring Ryan's last comment.

"Seriously man, what the hell do they want?" Seth was suddenly very worried. Why would there be cops at the door at this time on a Sunday evening? Visions of Ryan in Juvie in his blue jumpsuit raced through Seth's brain. Visions of himself in a blue jumpsuit followed. Why was this happening now, when his father and mother were thousands of miles away, drunk on Chianti?

"All I know is they want to speak to Seth Cohen…" Ryan replied.

Seth walked to the door perplexed. Ryan followed at a distance, intrigued.

The police officers stood on the doorstep patiently, one taller, one shorter, one dark, and one blond. They reminded Ryan vaguely of Baker and Poncherello but without the tight trousers. The taller one was talking on his radio. He mumbled something briefly and then pocketed the machine as he saw Seth approach.

"Seth Cohen?"

Seth nodded wordlessly, his face beginning to pale. Ryan moved to stand alongside him.

"I think you and your friend had better sit down…" The shorter cop indicated towards the couch he could see through the hallway in the family room.

Seeing as the cops had apparently rendered Seth mute, Ryan asked the question they both wanted answering.

"Can't you tell us what all this is about?"

The cops turned to regard him.

"If you'd just like to sit down…"

Ryan swallowed. He didn't like the turn this was taking. His heart began to beat erratically in his chest. He caught hold of Seth's elbow and hissed into his ear urgently.

"Come on Seth, what have you done? Just tell me. If they are going to arrest you, you should really have a lawyer with you…."

"Ryan, I swear, I haven't done anything…unless…. unless Summer's father is having me hauled in for underage sex…." Seth's face became a picture of horror. His relationship with Summer's father was still stuck at the "This kid is an idiot" stage.

Ryan rolled his eyes despairingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that Seth, maybe they clocked you speeding or something…"

They looked hopefully at each other. Yeah, maybe that was it.

The two boys sat down close to each other on the couch and looked nervously at the taller cop who had perched himself on the coffee table in front of them. Seth wiped his damp palms across his thighs.

The cop took out his notebook and then drew in a deep breath. This sort of thing came with the job but it was never easy.

"There's been an accident…"

Ryan understood then what it meant when people said that their blood had run cold.

Seth sat stricken beside him. Ryan glanced at him urgently and then turned back to face the policemen.

"Wh…what kind of accident?"

"Mr and Mrs Sandy Cohen have been in an accident…."

Ryan's mouth went dry. Seth blinked repeatedly as the cop continued.

"Italian police contacted us about an hour ago…."

"Are they…." Ryan couldn't bring himself to finish the question. He felt Seth's body tense beside him.

The cop cast a swift look at Seth who sat immobile, his face ashen, and rushed to reassure him as best he could.

"No, no they're in the hospital in Florence. We don't know much more than that, we were just informed that they were there and that there was the possibility of an unattended minor in the family home…"

The cop looked at the two boys. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get any sense from the dark curly haired kid, but the blond one seemed to be getting a hold of the situation.

"Look kid, does Seth have any siblings?"

Ryan shook his head.

"There's no way we can leave him here on his own. Do you think _your_ parents could…"

Ryan suddenly realised that they knew nothing about him.

"The Cohens are also my guardians," he whispered hoarsely.

The officers looked at each other. Clearly this wasn't going to be as straightforward as they had thought.

"Well, do either of you have any friends, relatives we can take you to?"

Ryan looked over at Seth who had pulled up his legs and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin upon them.

"I guess we could go to his grandfather…" Ryan hesitated. "Caleb Nichol. He lives not far away…"

"Caleb Nichol of the Newport Group?" the shorter of the two cops questioned.

Ryan nodded.

The two men raised their eyebrows at each other and one began to talk into his radio again, relaying to the faceless person at the other end of the line that in fact there were two unattended minors in the house, not one, and that they would be transporting them to a nearby relative.

"What's your name kid?" the shorter cop asked gently, as his partner finished discussing arrangements.

"Ryan….Ryan Atwood."

"Been with the Cohens long?"

"Couple of years…" Ryan answered tonelessly.

"Well Ryan, try not to worry. You'll soon know what's happening. Once we get you to Mr. Nichol's place he'll be able to find out what's happening to your foster parents. In the meantime, maybe you'd better grab some overnight things for you and your brother…" he nodded towards Seth, who had not changed position for several seconds.

Ryan looked sideways at Seth. He was clearly in shock. Ryan got up and crouched down in front of him.

"Seth?" He patted his arm gently. "Seth, I'm gonna get us some stuff for tonight and then these officers are going to take us to your grandpa's, OK?"

Seth hugged his knees closer to him. Ryan gave up trying to speak to him and pulled himself up.

"I'll just go grab some stuff…"

The two cops nodded.

"We'll take care of your buddy…." Ryan nodded and turned towards Seth's room.

* * *

Walking down the hall, he felt compelled to open the door to Sandy and Kirsten's room. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd actually crossed the threshold. Even now he felt like an intruder. Seth was always marching in on his parents uninvited but this was the one line that he always felt uncomfortable about crossing in the Cohen household. Even the time he'd talked Kirsten out of the closet it had felt weird. He stood at the door and smelt Kirsten's perfume lingering in the air. He looked across at the dresser and saw her makeup, discarded in a last minute packing frenzy. On the bed Sandy's suit from Friday's meeting at Child Services was laid out flat. Time stood still in this room. He wished he could have that tear in the Time Space Continuum and go back to Friday night when they'd all been together, laughing, joking, teasing. Then he'd never have let them go.

He shut the door quietly and continued to Seth's room. There he grabbed Seth's school backpack, filling it with random items he found lying about; Seth's iPod, clean boxers, a couple of white t shirts, some comic books, Captain Oats….

He swung the backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the pool house where he packed a similar bag for himself, replacing the t- shirts with wife beaters and the comic books with school textbooks and wishing fleetingly that he had a Captain Oats of his own.

He was back within five minutes and returned to a scene much like the one he had left. The cops stood in the corner speaking in low voices and Seth sat, unchanged, on the couch.

Ryan sat down next to him and tapped his thigh anxiously.

"Come on buddy, time to go…"

Seth cast his eyes up at Ryan and nodded. They stood up together and Ryan threw his arm around Seth's shoulder protectively.

* * *

The short journey to Caleb and Julie's mansion was made in virtual silence. One of the cops had tried to make polite conversation with Ryan in an effort to stop the boys dwelling on what may or may not be, but gave up soon enough when faced with Ryan's monosyllabic answers. Ryan just wanted the guy to shut up. He was frantic with worry about Sandy and Kirsten and he was concerned about Seth. This was not a Seth Cohen he had had to deal with before.

Julie, who had clearly been briefed on the situation, greeted them at the door. For once she seemed genuinely concerned and hurried the two of them into the house. The cops followed them in and she indicated to them where Caleb's office was.

"Boys, I am so sorry. Seth, your grandfather is on the line to Italy now trying to find out how your parents are. Come in to the kitchen. I'll make you both a hot drink."

They followed her in, in silence, Ryan sticking as near to Seth as he could. Julie busied herself at the coffee machine, pouring out steaming cups with frothy milk for them both.

"Are you boys hungry? I have some muffins…"

Ryan shook his head. It was hard to believe he'd been starving not an hour before. He nudged Seth.

"You hungry man?" Seth shook his head slightly. Ryan shook his head in turn at Julie. She dropped her eyes in sympathy. She was as much out of her depth as Ryan.

Ryan sipped his coffee absently as Julie excused herself. She would go and find out if there was any news. He glanced sideways at Seth. He was really beginning to freak him out. He hoped to God that Julie would return soon with some reassuring news.

Seth was aware as to what was going on around him, it was just that he felt slightly removed, like he was hiding out at the top of the stairs, looking down on his life. It was a bit like the time he'd almost passed out in gym class. His mom had refused to believe that he was sick and he'd stood there, all gangly in his skimpy shorts and t-shirt, feeling all hot and clammy, struggling to focus on the teacher, who at the best of times had little patience with him, when a buzzing began to ring in his ears and the teacher's voice became so distant that Seth would have sworn that he was in another room if he hadn't in fact known that the guy was just a few feet away. Seth had heard everything that the police officers had said, he'd felt Ryan's hand on his back, gently guiding him to the squad car, he'd noticed Julie's face on the doorstep, pinched with shock. But somehow he didn't feel like he'd really been there. And he wasn't sure he wanted to be.

Ryan stirred some sugar into Seth's coffee. He thought vaguely that he had read somewhere that hot sweet coffee was good for shock. Or was it tea? Hell, he couldn't remember. He glanced over at Seth again and pushed the mug of coffee so close to him that the steam would filter up to his nose. He wished Julie and Caleb would hurry up. His heart had not yet returned to a regular beat and every so often he had to take a deep breath to stave off a wave of nervous nausea. If _he_ felt like this then how the hell was Seth feeling?

"Hey buddy, drink up…"

Seth looked down into the muddy liquid, his face expressionless, but he did as he was told and picked up the mug.

"Hey!" Ryan swiveled round on his stool to see Marissa glide into the room.

"Hey!"

"My mom just told me. I'm so sorry you guys…" She moved over to Seth and hugged him. When she received no response she shot a look at Ryan. He shrugged, the concern on his face telling her all she needed to know.

They sat for a few minutes in awkward silence, neither quite sure what to say or do. What could you do in a situation like this, Ryan mused.

Suddenly Seth got up, surprising them both.

"I need the bathroom…." he stated flatly and padded out of the kitchen without looking back. Ryan turned back to his coffee.

"Are you scared?" Marissa asked.

Ryan looked up puzzled.

"About Sandy and Kirsten? I guess, not scared exactly but worried, obviously."

Why was she asking such a stupid question? Of course he was scared. Sandy and Kirsten could be lying in a morgue somewhere for all he knew, these two beautiful people who'd opened their home and their lives to him. Seth could be an orphan. Lindsay could have lost the sister she only just found out existed. And he could be without a family again. He felt guilty for thinking that.

Marissa continued speaking.

"I didn't mean about Sandy and Kirsten. I mean, of course you'll be worrying about them but…" Marissa looked apologetic, that she hadn't made her meaning clear. "I meant scared what might happen to you?"

Ryan lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"Can't make it all about me right?" he smiled ruefully.

Marissa smiled back.

"No one would blame you. Sandy and Kirsten are like your family but something like this …" Her voice trailed.

She didn't need to finish what she was saying. They both knew what she meant. Something like this reminded everyone that Ryan was not actually a member of the family, at least not yet anyway.

"They were going to adopt me, you know that?" he whispered.

Marissa's eyes grew wide.

"They were? Are, I mean," quickly correcting herself. "Ryan, that's really great…"

Ryan shrugged. "I guess I can't count on that now huh?" Marissa reached over and touched his hand. It was icy.

"Look, we don't know yet how bad this thing is. They may be fine…"

They lapsed into another silence. Seth returned from the bathroom and sat back down without a word.

Eventually Marissa swung off her stool.

"I'll go and see what's happening.."

Ryan nodded gratefully. They'd been waiting long enough. Surely Caleb had some news by now.

* * *

"Boys, Caleb is just getting off the phone. Come into his office and he'll explain what's happening…"

Ryan jumped up quickly, his heart in his mouth. He was relieved to see Seth get up without prompting. They followed Julie through the kitchen, and across the hallway. Caleb's office was a small dark room, furnished with heavy leather furniture and decorated with large modern pieces of artwork. A huge desk dominated the room and Caleb sat behind it, issuing orders brusquely to some poor unfortunate at the other end of the line. He looked up as the three trouped in and held his hand over the receiver briefly.

"I'll be just a couple more minutes.."

They sat down and watched Caleb as he ended the call. He looked harassed and worried, thought Ryan, but he didn't look heartbroken. Surely that was a good sign.

Caleb put down the phone and looked sharply at his grandson.

"OK Seth, I've managed to contact the hospital your parents have been taken to. I've spoken to one of the doctors who treated them when they were first admitted. You'll be relieved to know that their injuries, while very serious, are not life threatening."

Ryan let out a deep breath he hadn't know he'd been holding.

Caleb was continuing.

"I've arranged for you to fly over to Florence tomorrow morning. I figured you'd want to see them, reassure yourself they are OK. Hailey's going to meet you. Incredibly, she's over in Europe organizing some fashion show. She's flying in tonight from Paris and she'll go straight to the hospital. She's going to call as soon as she's got any more news."

Seth cleared his throat and for the first time since they'd arrived, looked more like the Seth that Ryan knew. "Aren't you coming Grandpa?"

"No. I have too much to sort out here. Your parents are stable and in safe hands but from what the doctor said, they're going to be out of commission for quite a while. There are all sorts of issues regarding your mother's work and your father's business I'll need to sort out for them."

Seth cast a sideways look at Ryan, who was sitting trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. It wasn't lost on either of them that Caleb had failed to address Ryan at all in the course of the conversation.

"What about Ryan, Grandpa? Can't he come to Italy with me? I'm sure Mom and Dad…"

Ryan broke in quickly.

"Seth, I think your parents will just want to see…"

Caleb cut him off before he had time to continue.

"I don't think Ryan going to Italy will serve any useful purpose. It will just make the situation more complicated. Besides," Caleb added superciliously, " I'm sure you don't have a passport do you Ryan?" Ryan bit his lip at the implied criticism but stayed silent.

Caleb pressed on. "Your parents are seriously hurt Seth. They are going to need to focus all their energies into recovery. I'm not sure it's even a good idea for you to go…"

Seth opened his mouth to protest and then thought better of it, shutting it again quickly as Caleb continued, now addressing Ryan.

"Ryan, obviously you'll stay here until we figure out just what's happening with Sandy and Kirsten in the longer term…"

Ryan nodded resignedly. He hadn't missed the thinly veiled threat in Caleb's comment. He found it hard to believe that even as his daughter lay hurt in a hospital bed thousands of miles away, Caleb Nichol could still summon up the energy to continue his vendetta against him.

"Now both of you should go to bed. Seth you need a good night's sleep before you leave tomorrow and Ryan, you'll have school…."

Julie got up and put on her hostess face.

"Seth, you can have Caitlin's room. Ryan, you take the guest room. Marissa's upstairs, she'll show you where the towels and anything else you may need can be found. I'll come up in a little while and check on you both…"

* * *

Julie clicked the door shut behind the boys and turned back to face her husband.

"Are they really going to be OK Cal?"

"You know I'd be over there in a flash if I thought there was any danger they wouldn't be….no, I've been reassured by the doctors that they are in no immediate danger and I'll be advised by Hailey later. If she thinks I should go, then I'll go. In the meantime I'll need to take over sorting out their affairs."

"And what about Ryan?" she asked bluntly.

Caleb sighed and leant back in his chair.

"Actually, this may turn out to our advantage…"

Julie raised her eyebrows, a trace of a smile on her lips.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been in touch with a lawyer who specializes in adoption law. He went through all the legalities with me and it appears that both Ryan's parents will need to agree to relinquish their parental rights before Sandy and Kirsten can adopt him. If they don't agree voluntarily then they can be forced to by a court."

Julie frowned, confused.

"I'm not sure I understand completely…"

"It's quite simple Julie. If Ryan's parents are the sort of people I think they are, then I am sure they will allow themselves to be persuaded that under no circumstances should they give up the rights to their son, especially if the price is right…"

Light dawned on Julie's face.

"And if they don't give up their rights voluntarily…"

Caleb finished for her.

"then Sandy and Kirsten will need to take them to court, a much lengthier process and one they can't do easily from a hospital bed in Italy. In the meantime, if Ryan's mother decides she wants Ryan living back with her, there isn't much I would be able to do about it, as I am not his legal guardian and his legal guardians are incapacitated elsewhere, unable to care for him."

Julie struggled to keep her smile from becoming as wide as a Cheshire cat's. She slid round behind her husband's chair and took his shoulders in her hands, massaging lightly.

"So by the time Sandy and Kirsten are back home, Ryan will be long gone?"

Caleb picked up a pile of papers on his desk and popped them into a nearby file.

"I think it's safe to assume that," he answered.

tbc


	8. Chapter Eight

Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Pyrinsomniac, you will see that you read my mind!

Chapter Eight

Ryan tossed and turned in the strange bed for what seemed like hours. His mind was too busy and overburdened to sleep but his body cried out for rest. He and Seth and Marissa had held a huddled meeting in his room just after they had met with Caleb earlier. The emotions of that conversation, which had swung erratically from dread to anger and back again, spun around in his head, traveling ever faster but going nowhere. Seth was scared that he may not get to Italy in time, that despite what Caleb said, his parents may suddenly take a turn for the worst and die before he got there, but at the same time he was outraged that his grandfather was not going to allow Ryan to accompany him. Ryan had done his best to pretend he didn't care, that he thought it was really all for the best but inside he just wanted to jump on that plane and see for himself that the Cohens were ok.

"_I can't believe that bastard won't let you go with Seth to Italy," Marissa spat._

_Ryan shrugged, laying his head back on the pillows._

"_He's right, I don't have a passport, I'd just slow everything down while they sorted one. Seth needs to go now…"_

"_I still wish you were coming with me man. It doesn't feel right. Mom and Dad are going to be so pissed with Grandpa…"_

_Ryan sat up urgently, frowning at Seth from under his heavy bangs._

"_No Seth, I don't want you going over there complaining about Caleb. __That's the last thing your parents will need. Keep your mouth shut."_

"_Well, they're gonna wonder where you are…"_

_Ryan sighed._

"_I don't know what you're going to say to them. Make something up, use the passport thing as an excuse. Pretend I can't get one because…because I don't know where my birth certificate is…anything. Just don't let them worry any more than they will be already."_

"_Ryan's right Seth. Your parents won't need any extra worries…"_

_Seth and Ryan both turned to look at Marissa simultaneously, their faces quizzical. She squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze._

"_OK I know that sounds a little strange coming from me…"she trailed. The boys laughed for the first time since they'd arrived. _

_Seth changed the subject. _

"_Are you going to be OK here dude? I mean, I hate to say it but you're staying in the house of the two people in Newport who hate you the most…" he began._

_Ryan scowled. "Yeah, don't remind me…"_

_Marissa linked her arm through Ryan's. He gave her a sideways glance, slightly disconcerted._

"_Don't worry Seth, I'll take good care of him." The two boys caught each other's eye and Ryan flushed slightly, shifting position so that Marissa was forced to move. She sat up awkwardly." I need to go to bed, it's late. I'll see you both in the morning."_

_Ryan and Seth waved their hands in gestures of goodnight and then slumped back on the bed. _

"_What's going on with you two dude?" Seth asked suspiciously._

"_Nothing!" Ryan answered, a little too vehemently._

_Seth sniggered. _

"_Could we be working our way back to the Fantastic Foursome?" he teased._

_Ryan leaned forward threateningly._

"_Nothing is going on with Marissa and me. And nothing _will_ be either. Got it?"_

_Seth backed off, laughing. "OK, OK man, I get the message. But does Marissa?" he added tentatively. _

_Ryan scowled. "I probably need to spell things out to her huh? Living under the same roof isn't going to be easy. I don't want it any more complicated than it already is I guess…"_

"_Yeah right. And if I were you, I'd spell it out soon. Because if Julie Cooper gets a sniff of you and Marissa getting back together you can bet your ass she'll have you out of this house quicker than Superman can fly to the top of the Empire State Building…"_

Ryan let out a heavy breath. He felt adrift, disconnected. Without the Cohen family as the anchor, what did he have to keep him in Newport? If Sandy and Kirsten were as badly hurt as Caleb made out, what was going to happen to him? He couldn't stay with Caleb and Julie indefinitely, not that he would want to anyway, but there was no way he wanted to go back to Chino either. Ryan felt as alone now as he had felt when his mother kicked him out. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was past two. He would be wasted come morning. Impulsively he kicked off the covers and shuffled over to his backpack. He delved into its depths and retrieved his physics textbook. If anything could help him sleep, this was it. He lay back and turned to a particularly inspirational chapter on Rotational Kinematics. Within minutes, the words on the page became blurry and his eyelids began to obey the laws of gravity. The book fell from his grasp and the sleep that had eluded him finally came.

* * *

When Ryan woke up early the next morning, his neck stiff and sore from sleeping at an odd angle all night, he was vaguely disorientated. He couldn't quite remember where he was, the unfamiliar furnishings that surrounded him failing to provide a clue. But the telltale clenching in his stomach soon reminded him of the events of the previous evening. He got up quickly, showered in the adjoining bathroom, and then pulled on his jeans before throwing on a clean t-shirt, slightly creased from being folded up in his backpack all night. He opened the door to his room cautiously and looked out. Seeing Caitlin's door wide open at the end of the hallway, he padded down to see if Seth was still in there. Realizing swiftly that he wasn't, Ryan trotted down the obscenely large staircase, adorned with matching life sized portraits of the Master and Mistress of the house, and into the kitchen where he found Seth and Julie eating breakfast and Caleb leaning against the stove, talking on the phone. 

Julie stopped cutting up grapefruit and acknowledged Ryan.

"Oh Ryan, you're up, good. Come and have some breakfast. Marissa will be down soon and you can go to school with her…"

Ryan smiled politely and sat down at a vacant setting at the table. Helping himself to cereal, he glanced at Caleb. The guy looked like he'd been up all night. Ryan had never seen him looking so disheveled.

He nudged Seth.

"Any news?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah, Hailey just called. It's early afternoon now in Italy. She's been with Mom and Dad all morning. She says they're doing pretty well."

"That's great man," Ryan nodded encouragingly. "So what time are you leaving?"

"Uh, my flight's at two from LAX, so I guess I'll need to leave pretty soon, you know how early you have to check in these days…and first I have to swing by the house and locate my passport…"

Caleb finished his call and joined them at the table. Sitting down wearily, he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Peeling off several bills, he waved them under Ryan's nose.

"Here, I expect you'll need some lunch money…"

Ryan looked uncomfortable.

"That's OK, Sandy left us with plenty…"he began. Seth gave him a dirty look. He scowled back, his eyes flashing warningly. Seth might be able to take hand outs from his grandfather but he wasn't about to.

Caleb put the notes back into the wallet mildly puzzled.

"Well, if you need any more, just ask Julie or me…"

Ryan bit his lip as he nodded his thanks. He wasn't about to take any money from these people. It was bad enough that he had to sleep in their bed, eat their food. He didn't want to feel any more of a charity case than he did already and he certainly wasn't about to give Caleb Nichol any more ammunition to suggest that he was a gold digger.

* * *

Half an hour later Ryan and Seth stood awkwardly in the driveway waiting for Marissa to fetch the car. 

"So…call me when you get there huh?" Ryan began uncertainly.

Seth dug his hands in his pocket, his clouded brown eyes betraying the guilt he was feeling. Guilt that he was going and Ryan was not, guilt that he hadn't fought his grandfather more vehemently about Ryan coming to Italy, guilt that he was leaving Ryan to the mercy of the Gruesome Twosome with no one to have his back. He had at least called Summer and elicited a promise from her that she would watch out for Ryan, invite him over for a meal with her stepmother and father so that he wouldn't have to suffer the Cooper Nichol "dining from hell" experience too often. He eyed Ryan anxiously. Without thinking, Seth suddenly drew his hands from his pockets and pulled Ryan into a fierce hug. For once, Ryan didn't flinch at the unexpected contact. He patted Seth on the back and they pulled apart sheepishly.

"I wish we were going together dude…" muttered Seth.

"Me too…" Ryan sighed heavily.

Impulsively, he dug his hand in his pocket and withdrew some tatty ten-dollar bills. He offered them to Seth shyly.

"Here, can you buy your mom some flowers…from me? She likes roses I think, if you can get them.."

Seth looked down at the money.

"Dude, that's your lunch money.."

Ryan shrugged. "So I'll eat cheaply…"

"You know you could ask Grandpa for…"

"No!" Ryan surprised even himself with the force of his answer.

"Well, if you need anything, ask Summer ok?"

Ryan nodded. He had no intention of needing anything or asking anyone for anything, but if it made Seth feel better then he'd pretend to agree.

* * *

Marissa pulled up in her shiny red Mustang. Ryan swung his backpack off of his shoulder, opened the door and settled himself inside. Marissa leaned over to talk to Seth. 

"Tell your mom and dad I said 'Hi' Seth…"

"I will, thanks," waved Seth.

"Marissa honey!" Seth turned to see Julie racing down the steps.

"What is it Mother?" Marissa answered testily.

"Just don't forget Cardio Bar after school today. I'll meet you there, say four?"

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"I can't," she answered shortly. "I have to bring Ryan home."

Julie twisted her face into the politest smile she could manage through her gritted teeth.

"I am sure that Ryan can…." she began.

Ryan glanced from mother to daughter with an uncomfortable feeling of deja vu.

"I'm sure I can get a ride from someone," he interrupted, receiving a surreptitious kick to his ankle for his trouble. "Or not" he finished under his breath.

Julie shrugged her shoulders resignedly as Marissa flicked a switch and shut the windows, rendering any further conversation impossible.

"I'm sorry," Marissa apologized. "That wasn't fair on you. But she just gets to me you know?" Ryan rubbed his ankle. "Yeah I get that.." he answered, "Now can I say goodbye to Seth?" Marissa flushed guiltily and ran down the window again. Ryan waved a hand towards his friend.

"See you buddy…"

* * *

Julie stalked angrily into the kitchen, her body bristling with indignation. Her husband eyed her with mild amusement over the top of his newspaper. As she stood waiting for him to acknowledge her presence, he sighed, folded up his newspaper and studied his wife. 

"What's the matter now Julie?" he asked, with as much tolerance as he could muster.

"You know I had hoped that now Marissa was back home and her little lesbian fling is over, that she and I could start to get along better, do some mother/daughter bonding or something.."

Caleb smirked.

"I think when you divorced her father and began sleeping with her seventeen year old ex boyfriend, you rather ruined your chances of that my dear…"

All color drained from Julie's face. She sat down weakly.

"You know about that?" she whispered in disbelief.

Caleb got up nonchalantly and refilled his coffee cup.

"Julie, there is nothing you've done that I don't know about!"

Memories of another inappropriate liaison she had engaged in over the past few months crowded into Julie's mind, causing her to shudder inwardly. Just how much of her life did Caleb know about?

Caleb took pity on her.

"Cheer up Juju. Give her some time and space to settle back into family life.."

Julie laughed mockingly.

"Family life? This isn't family life…. And it doesn't help having the only boy she's ever really cared about living under the same roof," she added bitterly.

"You're right. Having Ryan here is in nobody's best interests. But be patient Julie. I have two of my associates on their way now to 'talk' to Ryan's parents."

Julie looked at him sharply.

"Really?"

Caleb smiled benevolently. "Really. We'll have Ryan Atwood out of our lives sooner than you think…"

* * *

Ryan sat on a bench in a quiet corner of the school in the noon sunshine, trying to ignore the hunger pains gnawing at his stomach. He wished he'd eaten more at breakfast. He glanced at his watch. Seth would be at the airport now, he supposed. He'd already sent Ryan three text messages during the course of the morning, all completely rambling and unnecessary. Ryan had moved from a feeling of mild concern for his friend, traveling to see his injured parents, to the more familiar one of irritation. It was kind of reassuring. A swift thump to the side of his head shocked him back to the here and now. 

"So this is where you've been hiding out Chino!"

Ryan winced at Summer and rubbed his ear, which had received the full force of the assault from her purse. She parked herself next to him, oblivious to his pain and the fact that she was disturbing his peace and quiet. Summer and Seth had no idea how alike they were.

"My God Chino, I swear I was starving in the cafeteria but now I just absolutely cannot manage this second bagel.." She held out a paper wrapped parcel. Ryan eyed her skeptically.

"You spoke to Seth, he told you I gave him my lunch money…" he replied dryly.

Summer's laughing eyes dimmed with disappointment. "Guess I'm not very stealth huh?"

"Nowhere near," he laughed, accepting the bagel gratefully.

"Can I get you anything else? A coffee, a soda?" He shook his head and smiled at her warmly. "This is great, honestly." Summer leant back, enjoying the sunshine and they sat in companionable silence while Ryan ate.

Maybe he'd been wrong to think that without the Cohens he had no place in Newport, he thought idly. After all, both Summer and Marissa had been looking out for him all day, several of his teachers had expressed their condolences, alerted by Seth's absence, and even Dr Kim had called him into her office to say she'd heard about the Cohens and to let her know if there was there anything she could do for him. Ryan began to feel a little better. If he kept his head low and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, maybe Caleb and Julie would tolerate him, at least until the Cohens were well enough to come home.

tbc


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks to everyone once again for their reviews.They giveme the impetus to get on with the next chapter!

Chapter Nine

The freshman student stood at the door talking to the math teacher, Mr. Calder, in a low voice. He nodded his thanks as she left and turned to the class, scanning the heads of his students briefly.

"Ryan!"

Ryan raised his head and removed the pencil from his mouth.

"Sir?"

"Dr Kim would like to see you in her office immediately."

Twenty pairs of eyes watched as he gathered up his belongings. He caught the swift looks of sympathy from Marissa and Summer before sending his pencils crashing to the floor. His hands a bundle of nerves, he struggled to pick them up. Taking pity on him, Mr. Calder approached and dropped down beside him, gathering up the debris at his feet.

"Try not to worry Ryan. I'm sure they're fine…" He patted the boy on the shoulder. Ryan was one of his best students but in the last couple of days he'd been all over the place, distracted, lacking in concentration, fidgety. The whole schools knew by now what had happened to Seth's parents and by quick and easy deduction, this teacher, and this class were under no illusions as to why Dr Kim would want to see Ryan.

With a final glance across at the girls, Ryan tucked his schoolbag under his arm and left the room.

* * *

Never had Ryan dreaded entering the inner sanctum of Dr Kim's office more than now. Not even the time when he'd broken in to the school file room and had to sit under the scrutiny of not only Dr Kim but also Kirsten and Sandy matched this. Seeing their disappointed confused faces that day had really shaken him up, reminded him of the fragility of his place in their home. Now he couldn't have wished more that they could have been with him now. Disappointed, upset, angry, he'd have put up with it all if it meant they were here, safe, in one piece. 

Ryan walked up to Dr Kim's secretary apprehensively. She was oblivious to his presence, typing urgently on the keyboard of her laptop. Ryan cleared his throat. She glanced up and smiled warmly at him.

"Ryan! Dr Kim's waiting for you. Just knock and go in."

* * *

"Ryan? Come in and sit down…" Dr Kim greeted him, waving to an empty chair in front of her desk. Caleb and Marlene, his social worker, sat nearby. 

Ryan looked uneasily across the room at Caleb and Marlene. He sat his schoolbag down at the foot of the chair and sat down, his heart thumping heavily in his chest.

"Has…has something happened to….." he began shakily.

Dr Kim glanced at Caleb and then back at Ryan, swiftly grasping the teenager's state of mind. She rushed to reassure him.

"Oh no Ryan, I'm sorry, we've alarmed you unnecessarily. No, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen are fine aren't they Mr. Nichol?" She looked to Caleb for confirmation.

"My daughter and her husband are doing as well as can be expected…" he responded curtly.

Ryan shot a look at Caleb. If they were fine then why the hell were he and Marlene here?

He sat back and chewed the inside of his mouth while he waited for the axe to fall.

"Ryan," Dr Kim started, her voice betraying her unease at what she had to say.

"Ms Johnson and Mr. Nichol are here to discuss the arrangements for your short term future..."

Ryan studied a spot on the floor in front of him.

Marlene leant forward.

"Ryan, I'm afraid I have some bad news with regard to the adoption…"

Ryan sucked at his lower lip without looking up.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked tersely.

Marlene shifted uncomfortably.

"Your mother and father don't feel able at this moment to sign the forms giving up their parental rights.."

Ryan smirked but kept his head bent low.

Marlene glanced towards Caleb, unsure whether she should continue.

Caleb pulled at his jacket lapels as he sat up in his chair.

"Ryan," he spoke firmly, "do you understand what Ms Johnson is telling you?"

Ryan lifted his head and locked eyes with Caleb.

"My Mom and Dad don't want me to live with the Cohens right?"

He was playing that stupid kids game with Caleb. The one where you try to stare the other person out. He knew exactly what was happening here. Even if Dr Kim and Marlene couldn't see it, he could. He wasn't stupid. Somehow Caleb Nichol had got to his mother and father. It didn't really matter how. And there was nothing he could do about it anyhow.

"Ryan," Marlene made an attempt to continue, "we can still go down the court route, we can petition the court to force your parents to give up their parental rights but…"

Ryan nodded. "I get it," he whispered. "Without Kirsten and Sandy here, there's not much point right?" He glared at his social worker, challenging her to disagree.

Marlene looked upset. She liked this boy. At first he'd been just another statistic who came through her office needing a better life but with little hope of getting one. But against the odds, he'd gotten that better life, and now it looked like it was about to be snatched away from him. She'd known Sandy Cohen a long time, and if anyone could give this kid a better chance in life, then he was the man. Even if things weren't going smoothly now, just as soon as they were able, Sandy and Kirsten Cohen would be back to fight for him, she was sure of that. She just hoped they'd be in time.

"Ryan, as soon as the Cohens are back, we can get started on it, I promise."

Ryan picked at a loose thread on his shirt.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

Dr Kim and Marlene exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Ryan," Dr Kim began, "Mr. Nichol has explained to us that your current living situation is far from ideal…"

Ryan rolled his eyes. He should have seen this one coming.

Marlene continued.

"Mr. Nichol feels that in the circumstances it may be better for us to find you an alternative placement, just until the Cohens are back in this country."

It was unclear to Dr Kim and Marlene if Ryan was digesting what they were trying to say as his eyes were fixed firmly back on the floor again.

Neither of them had quite been able to understand why Mr. Nichol had been so insistent that Ryan should be moved to another foster family. They had appreciated the fact that Mrs. Cooper Nichol was not keen to have Ryan under the same roof as her daughter, but they had both privately felt that in the circumstances the couple could have let Ryan stay with them temporarily. Marlene had known they would have been subject to various checks, even while looking after Ryan on a temporary basis, but she hadn't anticipated any problems. When she'd initially heard about the Cohens' accident she'd automatically assumed that the Cooper Nichols would care for Ryan, as Seth was being, or would be when he returned from Italy. That they would not be prepared to take on the added responsibility of caring for Ryan had shocked her. She had quizzed Mr. Nichol earlier, tried to explain what this would mean for Ryan, that she would be unlikely to find a placement for him in an affluent neighborhood like Newport Beach and if that were the case, then he wouldn't be able to continue his studies at Harbor. The man had commiserated but been totally inflexible.

Dr Kim once again took charge of the situation.

"Ryan, have you heard what Ms Johnson is saying?" she asked gently.

Caleb let out a loud sigh, exasperated at the length of time this meeting was taking.

Ryan finally looked up.

"Yes, I heard. Mr. Nichol wants me to leave and Ms Johnson will find me somewhere else to live," he answered dully.

"Now don't be like that Ryan," Caleb started, his irritation clear.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryan whispered, under his breath.

Caleb stood up, eager to leave a situation that was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"Julie and I feel it would not be appropriate to have you living in such close proximity to Marissa. Let's not forget your antics last summer hmmm?"

Ryan snorted.

"This has nothing to do with Marissa.." he muttered. Caleb ignored him.

"Ryan, I'll arrange for your belongings to be packed and sent over to your new foster family. Good day ladies, Ryan." With that Caleb left.

* * *

Dr Kim studied the tense, silent boy in front of her. Clearly there was more to this than Mr. Nichol had seen fit to tell either her or Ryan's social worker. She'd known about his fraught relationship with Marissa obviously and about Julie Cooper's early opinions of the boy. She also knew why he had left the school so abruptly just before summer vacation. But still, she had not been aware of any internal family friction caused by the Cohens' guardianship of Ryan. The principal let out a heavy sigh. Ryan Atwood was one of the Harbor School's success stories. He was a testimony to what a school like hers could do for a student from a difficult background. Of course, she couldn't take any of the credit herself. If it hadn't been for Kirsten Cohen pushing for him and the fact that she came from a hugely influential Newport family, Dr Kim secretly knew that she would have bowed to the pressure from other parents who had wanted to protect their offspring from the likes of the boy from Chino who punched people and burnt down houses. 

"Ms Johnson, would you mind if I spoke to Ryan alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course not," Marlene replied, getting up. "Ryan, I'll go through what happens next after Dr Kim has finished speaking with you." Ryan gave her a sideways nod.

Dr Kim stepped out briefly to have a quick word with her secretary and then shut the door gently behind her. Ryan slouched in his seat, defeated.

"Ryan, I had no idea that things between you and Mr. Cohen were so strained. I wish you had told me when we met earlier in the week. Maybe I could have done something."

Ryan was puzzled. What could she have done?

"You know, social workers _do listen_ to what teachers and principals have to say about their students. It might have been possible for you to have stayed with another family, a school friend perhaps…"

Ryan picked at his fingernails.

"I don't have too many friends Dr Kim. Seth, Marissa, Summer, that's pretty much it."

Dr Kim sighed, her frustration evident.

"Well, now Mr. Nichol has formally requested that you be placed elsewhere, there's not much that can be done. And Ms Johnson tells me that she has no placements available in Newport. You know what that means I suppose?"

Ryan shrugged, his face blank. She could see that he'd already shut himself off. She pressed on regardless, hoping that something she said would sink in.

"Ryan, I'll do my best to keep your place here open. Officially I shouldn't do that, there are many students on the waiting list. But you've been doing so well in your classes, and Miss Fisher says you have a great chance at a scholarship. I don't want to see all your hard work wasted. If you can keep up the high standards at your new school, then you should have no trouble slotting back here once the Cohens are back."

Ryan shifted his body into an upright position and folded his arms truculently. Did she actually think that he believed all this stuff? Did she honestly think he was coming back? Caleb had done what he threatened to do and Ryan was in no doubt that he and Julie would continue to do all they could to prevent him from ever returning to Newport.

* * *

Marlene Johnson ran her fingers along the armrest of the smart leather couch outside the Dean's office. This place was better furnished than her own apartment she mused. Marlene had given up smoking when she fell pregnant with her first child fifteen years ago and hadn't had a cigarette since. She couldn't say she really missed it but every so often she'd feel that sudden desire, an overwhelming urge to light up and give her body that quick fix of nicotine. Now was one of those moments. The things she had to deal with in her job were never easy but they didn't get much worse than the situation she had to deal with now. Nothing for this poor kid was working out. Just when he'd finally got his life on track (a miracle in itself if statistics were to be believed) then the forces of nature, Caleb Nichol and his own mother had conspired against him. And added to that, she felt guilty as hell. Guilty because she knew she'd been economical with the truth in there, not only with Ryan but also with the Dean and Mr. Nichol. Yes, she'd told Ryan that his parents were not willing to sign the papers. But she'd also led him to believe that as soon as Sandy and Kirsten were back, they could carry on the legal process of forcing his parents to relinquish their rights over him. Unfortunately, after the conversation she had had with Dawn Atwood yesterday, she was not sure they would ever get that far. 

Marlene picked up the cup of coffee Dr Kim's secretary had brought her while she waited and thought about the conversation she'd had with Ryan's mother yesterday. She had only met Dawn the one time before, when she had met with the Cohens in her office. Her impression of her then had been of a woman dragged down by the weight of a life as a single parent on a pitifully low income, a woman who had escaped the only way she knew how, through a bottle. She'd seen so many like her, and so many kids whose lives in turn were ruined because of it. She'd been surprised then when she'd appeared at her office unannounced, freshly made up, hair cut and styled, clothes smart and stylish.

"Mrs. Atwood? Come in…" 

"_I'm sorry I didn't call first…" Dawn looked apologetic and flustered._

"_That's OK. I have to be in court in half an hour but I have time to see you now. Here, sit down. Is there a problem with the papers I sent you?"_

_Dawn looked down absently at the pile of papers she was carrying._

"_Um, no…it's just that.."_

_Marlene couldn't help smiling to herself. There was no doubt that she was Ryan's mother. Notwithstanding the dirty blond hair and the piercing blue eyes, she had just the same problem getting her words out as he did. _

"_Is there something you want explaining?" Marlene suggested helpfully._

_Dawn looked even more flustered._

"_No, no I understand everything. It's just… I don't think I can do this.." She looked helplessly at her son's social worker as she handed back the papers._

"_I'm not sure I understand…" Marlene stared at the papers confused._

"_I can't do this. I can't sign the papers. I can't give Ry up. I _won't_ give him up" she finished._

"_But I thought you said last week…"_

"_I know what I said. But I've changed my mind. And I've spoken to his dad too and he agrees with me." Dawn's demeanor had changed. No longer flustered, her face had hardened into determination. She took a deep breath as she continued._

"_And Ms Johnson, I want Ry living back with me. I know he was happy at the Cohens' and I'm real grateful for what they did for him but I heard what happened to them and I don't want anyone else caring for my boy…"_

"_Mrs. Atwood, Ryan's been in foster care for eighteen months since _you_ abandoned him. You can't just suddenly demand him back. It doesn't work like that. There are checks that would have to be made to ensure you are in a position to care for him. I know he's seventeen and almost an adult, but our guidelines are just as strict for teenagers as they would be for younger children."_

_Dawn looked rattled for a moment. Clearly she had fully expected to waltz in and reclaim Ryan on the spot. _

"_Well, what kinds of checks? And how long will they take?" she asked, wilting slightly._

_Marlene shrugged._

"_We'd need to see where you are living, working, what plans you would make for his schooling, that sort of thing. Mrs. Atwood, if you are serious about this, the checks could be completed in six or seven weeks I guess. But is this what you really want to do? Ryan can be placed temporarily with another family until the Cohens have recovered sufficiently, I assure you he'll be well looked after…"_

_Dawn cut her off._

"_No, I want him home," she snapped. " I'll do whatever it takes. He's _my_ son and I want him back. I was stupid to even think about this adoption business. He has a family. What does he need another one for?" _

"_But he's been doing so well…" Marlene began, determined to convince this woman of the damage she was about to cause. She halted when she saw the resolute look on Dawn's face. _

"_I'll start the process today Mrs. Atwood" she finished quietly. _

The door clicked open and Dr Kim popped her head around it.

"Ms Johnson, I've finished speaking to Ryan. Would you like to come back in?"

Marlene sighed and got up, her heart heavy. She tried to shake off the feeling that she'd failed this young man at the time he really needed her.

tbc


	10. Chapter Ten

Thank you all for the incredible reviews, I've been bowled over by them.  
A couple of notes to some comments a couple of reviewers made… Snoopy, you are right about the school fees and I did think about this, but I truly believe that Cal exerts influence in all sorts of unseen places and this is why no one fought harder to keep Ryan at Harbor at least until the end of that semester. But you make a valid point so thank you! 

Scooter, you are right about the passport in chapter eight! As a Brit, that thought didn't cross my mind, even though I know full well Mexico is a different country. I should be ashamed of myself!

Anyway on to chapter ten! (and chapter eleven should follow close behind, hopefully later this week).

Chapter Ten 

Marlene sat herself back down in Dr Kim's office and pulled out a file from her briefcase. Dr Kim had excused herself and left them to it, saying she needed to sort out three fifteen year olds and a broken window.

"Ryan, I have here the details of your new placement." Marlene scanned through the information in her lap. "This couple are new to fostering so they don't have much experience in that capacity, but they do have grown up children so they are used to teenagers."

Ryan had sat slouched with his arms folded, unmoving and sullen, since she'd entered the room. She stopped and peered closely at his face. Underneath the strands of blond hair falling over his forehead, she could just see his eyes apprehensive and guarded and his bottom lip sucked in tightly. Her insides knotted together. She would never get used to this sort of thing, no matter how often she had to do it. Usually she tried to keep herself slightly removed from these kids. If she didn't she knew she'd soon have her own house filled to overflowing with all manner of waifs and strays. But Ryan, despite her best intentions, had got to her. It seemed doubly cruel to give a kid hope and then snatch it away from him just as quickly. She leaned forward and touched his shoulder lightly. He shrugged her off irritably. She wasn't surprised. These sorts of kids rarely felt comfortable with close personal contact.

"Ryan, they seem like nice people. I know it's not ideal, but in the circumstances there's little more we can do. Sandy and Kirsten can't remain your legal guardians while they are incapacitated and out of the country."

"They can't look after Seth either but he isn't being shipped off to some group home miles away…" he muttered, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Marlene flushed. Seth's situation wasn't the same and they both knew it. Ryan just wasn't prepared to make it easy for her. Well, she could understand that. Torn away from his family, his school, his friends, it wasn't right, she got that.

"Ryan," she continued gently, "Seth has his grandfather. The arrangements for him are different because he's never been in the care of social services and Mr. Nichol is listed as his nearest next of kin."

Ryan kicked his foot idly against Caleb's vacant chair leg.

"So when do I go to this new place?" he asked dully. Marlene tucked her file away and shut up her briefcase, relieved that Ryan seemed at least to be accepting that he had to go.

"Today, after school. I'll pick you up and take you there myself. And actually it's not a group home. You are the only kid. Like I said, this couple is new to fostering so we like to start them off gently…"

Ryan laughed mockingly at the idea that he was the sort of kid that would count as "starting them off gently". Would Child Services have thought that two years ago? A kid who stole cars and sorted out arguments with his fists? A kid who skipped school to hang out in pool halls smoking dope? A kid who ate all his meals at a neighbor's to avoid having to nurse his mother's hangovers, or worse, his mother's boyfriend's fists? Sometimes he didn't even recognize himself anymore, so different had his life become. But it seemed whatever he did, no matter how good he tried to be, no matter how hard he worked, shit still happened. He knew it wasn't the Cohens' fault, it certainly wasn't poor Marlene's fault. But he wasn't going to get sucked into this again. Refusing to rely on anyone else was tough, but at least that way, the only person who could let you down was yourself.

* * *

"See? I told you he'd be here!" Summer and Marissa positioned themselves on either side of him, on the bench that he had hoped was too far away from the main throng to be discovered. "Chino, we've been looking all over for you since math class. What happened with Dr Kim?" Summer held out a sandwich from the school canteen. Ryan smiled half-heartedly.

"You don't have to keep doing this you know," he said, accepting the offering gratefully.

"And have Cohen kick my ass when he gets back and sees you've lost twenty pounds? No thank you." Summer tossed her hair and turned to her own lunch.

"So," Marissa prodded, her doe eyes raised expectantly. "Dr Kim?"

Ryan lay down his sandwich and dipped his head.

"Not good news huh?" Marissa and Summer exchanged worried looks. Ryan suddenly realized what they were assuming and jerked his head up quickly.

"Oh the Cohens are fine. It wasn't to do with them. It was to do with me, and what's going to happen now they can't look after me…"

"But you're staying with Marissa's mom and Caleb right?" Summer stated, her mouth full of sandwich.

"Yeah, no, thing is…." Ryan hesitated as he looked at the two girls eying him quizzically. He knew if he told Summer and Marissa the truth, they'd be outraged. They'd march him back to Dr Kim's office and demand to be heard. And while that sounded very appealing, Ryan knew that in the end nothing would change and all that would happen was that Sandy and Kirsten would get to hear about it. There was no way he was willing to jeopardize their recovery, and if it meant distorting the truth a little and misleading Summer and Marissa, then he would do it.

"Thing is, Caleb and Julie aren't cleared by social services to look after a kid. You know these days, everything has to be done by the book," he waved his hands vaguely, hoping to convince them. "They'd have to be checked out by Child Services and stuff….. so I have to go and live with some other foster parents…" He shrugged as though it was no big deal.

"Oh!"

Marissa's face fell. Glancing briefly at her friend, Summer turned to Ryan, pressing him for the answers she knew Marissa was too nervous to ask.

"But you'll still be nearby right? We'll see you at school still?"

Ryan sighed.

"Actually, no. There are no available people in Newport…"

"So you're leaving?" Marissa interrupted in disbelief.

Ryan swallowed, avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah."

Summer's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"But you'll be back right? As soon as Sandy and Kirsten are home, you'll be back?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…I guess….but I just don't know. Ms Johnson says they can't be my legal guardians because they aren't in a position to look after me…so who knows?"

Marissa gave up all attempts at eating her lunch and sat quietly studying her ex boyfriend. He looked upset yes, but he also looked uncomfortable, awkward. She was pretty sure he wasn't telling them the whole story. She couldn't believe a man as powerful as Caleb Nichol couldn't pull a few strings and get a quick OK from social services.

"Caleb's thrown you out hasn't he," she stated shortly, glaring at him, challenging him to deny it. Ryan's heart sank. He might have known she'd have seen through his lies. He was such a bad liar.

"He and your mom don't think it's a good idea for you and me to be…well…you know," he shrugged, embarrassed.

"That stupid bitch. What the hell does she think is gonna happen for God sake?"

Marissa slammed her bag shut, threw it over her shoulder and began to march towards the school parking lot, cell phone in hand, punching out numbers venomously. Summer scuttled after her, struggling to stay upright on her heels.

"Marissa…"

Marissa turned round reluctantly.

"I can't believe my stupid mother is the reason Ryan has to leave," she spouted bitterly. "I have to do something Sum. She's not going to get away with this." Tossing her head, she continued walking briskly to her car.

Ryan caught up with her and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Marissa stop!"

She stopped but shook off his hand, glowering at him mutinously.

"Marissa, just calm down. There's nothing you can do. We all know your mom hates me but Caleb hates me too. You can't put all this on her."

"Maybe if I speak to her…"

Ryan shook his head. "It's not gonna work. Look, just come back and sit down. There's other stuff I should tell you." Marissa wavered uncertainly. Summer gave her a beseeching look.

She sighed wearily and followed them back to the bench.

"Remember last week when you and Summer and your mom and Caleb came to dinner?" Marissa nodded.

"Well Caleb cornered me in the kitchen. See, Sandy and Kirsten asked me if they could adopt me…"

Marissa's face softened.

"I remember…"

"That's fantastic Ryan," Summer butted in enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I know, "Ryan dismissed her impatiently. "But the thing is, Kirsten must have told Caleb because he came into the kitchen and threatened me. Told me there was no way he'd allow it to happen.."

Light dawned on the girls' faces.

"And Caleb is using what's happened to the Cohens to get rid of you!" Summer finished indignantly. "That fucking bastard! Can you believe he's actually Kirsten's father?"

"Whatever Kirsten inherited from her father, it wasn't his compassion, that's for sure," Marissa answered dryly. " I'm sorry Ryan. My mom and Caleb as a team? They're not called The Gruesome Twosome for nothing…"

She sat back down heavily and shut off her phone. A conversation with her mother was not going to help this situation.

Summer stood in front of Ryan impatiently.

"Well, we have to do something Chino…we can't let them get away with it. Honestly they are like some wicked couple from a fairy tale. I didn't think people behaved like this in real life…"

Ryan raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief. She'd lived in Newport all her life and only just found this out? He'd found it out in pretty much a few weeks. His family had been dysfunctional yes, his mother a train wreck, yes, but downright mean? No. He supposed that was what money did to you.

Summer pulled out her own cell phone and dialed a number rapidly.

"Who are you calling?" Ryan asked, perturbed.

"Who do you think Chino?" Summer bristled, " Seth needs to know what's going on…"

Summer stared at Ryan open mouthed as he snatched away her phone and slammed it shut.

"Ryan, what the hell are you doing?"

"You can't tell Seth…"

"Why the fuck not? He's gonna find out sooner or later..or are you just gonna wait till he comes home and hope he doesn't notice his brother is missing!"

Ryan flushed and bit his lip.

"If you tell Seth, you know he'll tell his parents.." he began.

"Good! Then they can kick Caleb's ass!" she spat.

Marissa cast a sympathetic glance at Ryan.

"Sum, I don't think Sandy and Kirsten are in any state to kick anyone's ass…"

Summer sat down deflated. "I guess you're right."

Ryan smiled at them both fondly. Together they were a scarily formidable combination, but sadly not enough of a match for Julie and Caleb Nichol.

"Look guys, thank you. I know you want to help, but honestly the best thing you can do for me is to keep your mouths shut. Particularly to Seth. You know he can't keep a secret..."

"Yeah we know that.." Summer muttered.

"and if he found out," he continued, "then he'd not be able to help himself, he'd tell his parents and then they'll be all worried and then they may not get well as quick…I can't do that do them."

Ryan looked from one to the other, his eyes begging.

"Can we come visit you?" Marissa asked hopefully.

He relaxed and grinned.

"There'll be trouble if you don't.."

* * *

Ryan slammed shut his physics textbook as the shrillness of the school bell signifying the end of the day assaulted his ears. He swung by his locker and emptied it of its contents, collecting text books in the crook of his arm and peeling off the one picture he had stuck to the inside of the door, a photo Summer had given him of the four of them the night they'd gone to L.A. Summer had pestered one of the publicists for "The Valley" to take one and several copies had arrived a couple of weeks later in a plush cardboard envelope, accompanied by a postcard "signed" by the entire cast. The corners were curling slightly and it was kind of dark, but he pocketed it anyway.

Keeping his head down in the hope of avoiding any well-meaning teachers wanting to wish him well, he trudged down the hall to the office. Depositing the pile of textbooks on the secretary's desk, he handed her his school security pass wordlessly. The secretary thanked him and wished him luck. By the time he'd reached the parking lot, Marlene was already there, sitting in her elderly station wagon, window rolled down, discussing something with Dr Kim. Marlene looked over and greeted him with an over enthusiastic smile. Dr Kim turned to him and held out her hand.

"Goodbye Ryan, we'll miss you," she began.

Ryan took her hand and shook it awkwardly.

"Bye Dr Kim, and thanks…you know…for everything…"

The Dean nodded and took a step back as Ryan got into the car and the engine sprang to life.

* * *

"So where is this place?" Ryan finally ventured, after fifteen minutes of silence. Marlene shot him a quick sideways look.

"Actually, it's in Chino."

If she had wanted to shock Ryan into conversation then she had picked just the right button to press.

"Chino? You couldn't find anywhere nearer Newport than Chino?" he growled.

Marlene hesitated and glanced in her mirror, before pulling the car over to the side of the road.

She rested her hands on the steering wheel and swiveled round to face him.

"Ryan, there's something I haven't told you…" She looked at him uneasily. She couldn't keep this from him any longer. If the poor kid couldn't rely on her, then who did he have?

Ryan's eyes bored into her as she debated how she should tell him.

"What?" he asked, unable to hide the sense of dread creeping into his voice.

Marlene took a deep breath.

"Your mother wants you back," she stated bluntly.

Ryan blinked rapidly, trying to grasp the implications of what she had just told him.

"She appears to be trying to get her life together Ryan. I saw her yesterday. She and your Dad are pretty dead set against this adoption and she's asked Child Services to assess her with a view to you returning to live with her…"

"Don't I have any say in the matter?"

"A little, yes, but ultimately, if Child Services decide she's a fit mother, then there's no reason for you not to go back. If this accident hadn't happened to the Cohens then maybe they would look on it differently, especially as you've been there such a long time, but generally our policy is to try and keep children with their natural parents whenever possible."

Marlene scoured the boy's face as he grappled with this new bombshell. She'd never seen a child look so bereft.

"Ryan, that's why we decided to place you in Chino, so that if this happens, at least you won't have to change schools for a third time. Your education is a top priority. Everyone knows how hard you've been working at Harbor, what great potential you have."

Ryan snorted in disbelief, turning his head to glare out of the window.

Marlene glanced down at her watch, suddenly aware of the darkening sky outside.

"Look, Ryan, we need to get going. I told the Parkers we'd be with them by now."

He didn't bother to turn round.

tbc


	11. Chapter Eleven

Thank you once again for all the reviews. They are all appreciated. And I promise I will get to Dawn, Seth, Sandy and Kirsten soon!

The words in italics are from U2 – "Sometimes you can't make it on your own". Kind of appropriate I thought.

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough_

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

_Where are we now?  
I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone..._

Chapter Eleven

The car screeched to a halt and Marissa hauled herself out, slamming the door behind her furiously. She strode through the house and out to the pool, where Caleb and Julie lay sunning themselves.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Caleb removed his shades and folded his newspaper deliberately, eying his stepdaughter with an amused look.

Julie sat up from her lounger bristling.

"Don't speak to your step father like that!"

Marissa turned on her mother, her hands positioned on her hips indignantly.

"Do you know what he's _done_? Do you know he's thrown Ryan out of the house?"

Julie sighed wearily and regarded her daughter.

"Caleb and I are only looking out for your best interests Marissa.."

"_My _best interests? What about poor Ryan? I can't believe you _knew_ about this! I can't believe you are my mother! You are despicable."

Julie swallowed, clearly rattled.

"Of course your mother knew" Caleb interrupted, already irritated. "She came to me and explained her reservations about Ryan living here so close to you. And I have to say Marissa, I completely agreed with her. That boy is trouble. And if Sandy and Kirsten want to put up with his devious ways, well that's up to them, but I will not have anyone under my roof put at risk."

Marissa smirked in disgust.

"This has nothing to do with me…"

Caleb looked at her coldly and shuffled his newspaper.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he responded dismissively, returning to his paper.

"You and Mom have been trying to get rid of Ryan ever since he got here."

"Don't be so silly Marissa. I have no control over what happens in that boy's life any more than you do."

Marissa wavered for a minute, her total belief that Caleb lay behind all of Ryan's current problems shaken slightly.

"Then why did you make him leave?"

Caleb put down his newspaper, resigned to the fact that his afternoon of peace was shattered.

"According to Ryan's social worker, Ryan's mother is seeking the right to have him back living with her. Your mother and I did not feel it was appropriate to have him live with us, even temporarily, bearing in mind what happened to that girl in the summer…" Marissa rolled her eyes in frustration. Caleb continued. "And with Sandy and Kirsten hurt and his mother wanting him back, his leaving was inevitable, whether we liked it or not. It's just happened a little sooner than it would have done."

Marissa fixed her eyes on Caleb.

"You could have let him stay until his mother was ready to have him back…"

"I thought I'd just been over that?" Caleb answered pointedly.

He regarded his step daughter defiantly. "I trust that you and Summer will keep quiet about this. I don't want Seth gallivanting half way across the world on some mercy mission. His parents should be his priority right now."

Marissa looked at him coldly.

"Funny, that's just what Ryan said."

Julie stood up and wrapped her toweling robe around her.

"Marissa honey," she wheedled, "Caleb and I just want to do what we think is best for you sweetheart. You know that boy attracts trouble. Besides, it's kinder him in the long run. Having him stay here may have given him false hope about staying with the Cohens…"

Julie smiled magnanimously at her daughter. Marissa pouted.

"Well I'd hate to be in your shoes when Sandy and Kirsten get back. They'll never forgive you for treating Ryan like this…"

Julie went a little pale at the reminder of what she was doing to a woman she classed as a friend, but Caleb sat smugly, unperturbed by his step daughter's comments.

Julie watched as Marissa turned on her heels and stalked back inside. She turned round to face Caleb.

"You know, she has a point. Maybe we should at least have let Ryan stay until this thing with his mother was sorted…"

"Julie, Julie, don't worry about it. When I speak to Sandy and Kirsten I'll explain what a difficult situation we were in. They won't like it but they'll get over it. Besides, it's not as if they'll ever know I had anything to do with him returning to his mother…"

"They'd better not Cal. I could lose my daughter _and_ my best friend…"

Caleb got up and kissed his wife on the head with mild affection.

"Trust me, my employees are very discreet…"

* * *

Summer spotted Marissa towering above several other female students queuing at the coffee cart. 

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Heard anything?"

Marissa shook her head regretfully.

"I'm guessing you haven't either?"

"No, do you think he's OK?"

Marissa picked up her latte and they headed for the nearest vacant couch.

"I don't know Sum. I'm really worried. I mean, Ryan's never great at talking, even at the best of times, but I just don't understand why he couldn't call one of us and tell us where he is. It's been two weeks and all we've had is a note asking us to mail something to Kirsten."

"Well at least we had that. So we know he's in Chino…"

"Yeah, like that's helpful, " Marissa mocked. Seeing her friend flush, she felt guilty. "What I meant was, Chino is huge. He could be anywhere.."

Summer took a sip of her coffee, thinking.

"You know, Dr Kim will know where he is. At least which school he's going to. They'll have sent on his student records right?"

Marissa tossed her head in dismissal.

"Come on Summer, Dr Kim can't tell us stuff like that, she'd get fired."

Summer scowled in disappointment. "I guess you're right. But it couldn't hurt to ask could it? We could tell her how worried we are!" She looked pleadingly at Marissa.

It was obvious that Marissa thought it was a waste of time but she snapped on the lid of her coffee cup and stood up.

"I guess it can't hurt, come on."

* * *

"Marissa, Summer, it's admirable that you've come here so concerned for your friend, truly it is. But you must know I can't give out information like this." 

Marissa gave Summer an "I told you so " look.

Dr Kim looked at the two girls with sympathy. She wished she could help but passing on information about other students, whether past or present, was strictly forbidden. She attempted to reassure them.

"Girls, I'm sure Ryan is fine. He has his social worker, she'll be checking up on him regularly…"

Marissa and Summer glanced at each other, defeated.

"Well, thank you Dr Kim, for your time…."

She smiled at them.

"I'm sure Ryan will be calling you before long. Just give him a chance to settle in to his new home…"

As soon as they left, Dr Kim marched outside to her secretary.

"Mary, do we have the details of Ryan Atwood's new school?"

The secretary looked flustered. She surveyed her chaotic desk and began searching through a pile of papers.

"Yes Dr Kim, somewhere I have a note asking for his records to be transferred. I sent them a couple of days ago."

She moved to a filing cabinet and emerged triumphant.

"Yes, here it is. The school phone number is there too."

Dr Kim nodded her thanks, making a mental note to ask the trustees if she could employ an extra member of staff to relieve the burden of some administrative duties from Mary, the woman was clearly swamped.

She sat back in her chair and picked up the phone. Within minutes she was speaking to the Principal at North Chino High school.

"Dr Kim? Dean of The Harbor School in Newport right?"

"Yes, I'm just calling regarding one of your transfer students…"

"Don't tell me, Ryan Atwood?"

Dr Kim was impressed. Clearly this man had his finger on the pulse. She hesitated, not wishing to appear like she was interfering, but keen nonetheless to establish how Ryan was doing.

"I'm glad you called actually Dr Kim. I've just been looking through Mr. Atwood's file. Some of my teachers have been commenting that the Ryan Atwood they are teaching appears to be a completely different type of student to the one portrayed in his records from Harbor…"

Dr Kim's heart sank. She had hoped that Ryan wouldn't let his circumstances stand in the way of his education. Clearly this wasn't the case.

"Ryan's had a lot to deal with in the last few weeks Mr. Bowman, but he is a very bright boy. Don't let him convince you otherwise…"

The principal sounded doubtful at the other end of the line.

"Hmmm, well, he's not giving anything away. I'll give him a couple more weeks to settle in and if things don't improve I'll haul him in to my office. If he's as bright as you say, I don't want him to get lost in the system."

"We had hoped that once Ryan's former foster parents had recovered that he may be returning to us…" she began hesitantly.

"Not from what I've heard," the principle spoke dismissively. "His social worker told me last week that in every likelihood he'd be going back to live with his mother in the near future."

Dr Kim was surprised but she didn't question it.

"Well, I just wanted to call and see how he was settling in. When you speak to him, send him my best wishes."

The two principals ended the conversation with vague pleasantries and Dr Kim replaced the handset. Resting her head back against her chair wearily, she mulled over what she had learned. If Ryan really _was_ returning to his mother, then that would explain why he had not contacted his friends. Dr Kim sighed and retrieved from her desk drawer her list of students waiting for a place at Harbor. If he wasn't coming back, she supposed she'd better get on and offer his place to someone else.

* * *

Ryan slouched at the back of the classroom, his chin obscured by the zipped up hoody, his hair flopping untidily in front of his eyes. He doodled idly on his notepad in front of him. He'd given up listening to the teacher about ten minutes earlier. He'd covered this stuff already at Harbor, and he'd got it the first time. He thought back to Hills. He'd been bored there most of the time too, only then he'd had Theresa to sit with, and they'd flirt and tease each other to while away the hours until the bell rang for the end of school and they could escape to their favorite make out spot. This school was much the same as Hills, large, noisy, run down, full of kids who weren't interested in learning with a smattering of kids who were, full of teachers who'd forgotten why they wanted to teach in the first place and were just happy if they got through a class without a fight breaking out. The classes were much bigger than at Harbor and Ryan had found he could sit at the back in obscurity and no one bothered him. He'd been here for nearly two weeks and he'd spoken to virtually no one. At lunch break, he'd skulk off to a quiet corner behind the gymnasium, have some smokes and brood. Seth had sent him many rambling texts from Italy, which Ryan would scan quickly, picking out the important parts about Sandy and Kirsten and ignoring the rest. He'd reply every so often, a short non-committal response, which gave nothing away. Marissa and Summer appeared to have kept their word and not told Seth what had happened, for which he was grateful. They'd called him constantly the first few days but every time either of their names flashed up, he would let his voicemail pick up. Now that he was sure he'd be returning to his mother, he saw little point in them coming to visit. He'd learnt last summer with Theresa that the least painful way for everyone was to cut the ties. The calls still came but they were getting less frequent by the day and Ryan hoped they'd got the message. 

As the bell rang sharply, the teacher tried to call the class to attention, straining his voice to make himself heard over the clatter of chairs being moved and kids rushing for the door.

"Now people, I know it's Friday, but please, don't forget you have your assignments to complete for Monday. Anyone not completing them will get a detention, so don't say I didn't warn you!"

Ryan shuffled past the teacher's desk towards the door trying to be inconspicuous.

"Mr. Atwood!"

Ryan turned slowly to face the teacher. He hadn't even known he knew his name.

"I'm expecting an assignment from you too OK? I just got your reports from your last school. Seems you've been holding out on me. I'll expect some significant contributions from you in class next week," he added pointedly.

Ryan nodded in silent understanding and headed out of class. A pretty little dark haired girl hung back and smiled at him as he emerged from the classroom. Leaning against the wall, she studied him curiously.

"Don't mess with Mr. Miller, he may _seem_ like a walk over but he gets really pissed if you don't get his homework done!" Ryan raised his eyebrows speculatively.

"Thanks for the tip," he murmured shyly.

"You're welcome. See ya new kid!"

The girl tossed her hair teasingly and set off down the hall, hips swinging, trying to catch up with a rabble of boys. She reminded him a little of Summer.

"See ya," Ryan murmured under his breath, his eyes blinking, following her as she disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Ryan dragged his heels back to the Parkers' home. Caleb had been as good as his word and his belongings had arrived parceled up in three large boxes, a day or so after he'd arrived. To be fair to the man, nearly all his stuff was there, including his iPod and his laptop, both generous gifts from the Cohens during his first few weeks living with them. His bike however, had not appeared. It was possible that Caleb didn't even know it existed so he would give him the benefit of the doubt, although it was kind of ironic that the one thing he'd brought from Chino with him was the one thing he wasn't bringing back. It was of no consequence anyhow, he could walk easily from the Parkers' house to school and he didn't go anywhere else anyway. Ryan kicked at a loose stone as he walked. Suddenly an overwhelming wave of homesickness engulfed him. His eyes prickled painfully and he brushed at them irritably. 

So deep was he in thought, he failed to notice two scruffy Latino boys slouching against the entrance to the local liquor store. He looked up just in time to see one of them flick away his cigarette and move into his path, his arms folded menacingly. Ryan stopped, glancing uncertainly between the boy and his companion. The friend remained slouched but watchful, cigarette dangling idly from his mouth.

Ryan stared at the boy obstructing his path. He was about a foot taller than Ryan, gangly but broad shouldered.

"Is there a problem?" Ryan asked purposefully, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Yeah rich kid, maybe!" the kid answered, his face dangerously close to Ryan's.

Ryan's lips tightened.

"I'm not rich.." he said shortly, staring the boy down.

The taller boy snickered and flicked his hand at Ryan's chest.

"Mr. Alligator T-shirt? Come on man…"

Ryan chewed the inside of his gum nervously, his face white with tension.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doin' talkin' to my girl?"

Ryan was confused. He looked around briefly. What the hell was this jerk talking about? Suddenly he remembered where he'd seen this kid before. He hung out at the back of class with his friends, passing notes and making threatening remarks under his breath to anyone foolish enough to look his way. He'd seen the Summer look-alike hanging on his arm several times. Ryan sighed. Suddenly, things were taking a horribly familiar turn.

"I just asked her about the assignment," he lied, anxious not to land the girl in trouble with her thug boyfriend.

The other kid finished his smoke and scuffed it on the sidewalk, then slunk over to join his friend.

Without warning he landed a swift hard punch to Ryan's stomach. Winded from the blow, Ryan doubled over in pain. His fists automatically balled, he ran at the boy like a battering ram, taking him by surprise and knocking him over. A pair of hands dragged him back by the shoulders, swiveled him round and clocked him on the cheek. Ryan fell to the ground. Kicking him viciously in the stomach the thug boyfriend yelled, "Fucking leave my girl alone!" before he and his friend, who had by now dragged himself up off the sidewalk both turned and fled.

Ryan picked himself up and pulled his disheveled t-shirt down straight. He touched his nose gingerly and felt the warm stickiness of fresh blood. Quite a crowd had gathered, alerted to the ruckus from inside the store. He pushed through them, his head lowered, oblivious to their derogatory comments.

As he reached the corner and turned into the Parkers' street, he stopped and gazed at the neat, freshly painted house ahead of him. He sighed when he thought about what they would say when they saw the shiner he could feel developing below his left eye. It wasn't that the Parkers were unpleasant people, they weren't. They'd opened their home to him in much the same way the Cohens had, maybe even more so because they knew what they were getting in advance, and as a result there was none of the suspicion that had accompanied his entry into the Cohen household. But they weren't Sandy and Kirsten and much as Ryan tried to push them to the back of his mind, they just kept appearing, their faces dancing in front of his eyes, their voices messing with his head torturing him. He wished he was going back home. Kirsten would fuss and get him some ice. Sandy would look reproachfully at him and remind him of his promise about no fighting.

He let himself in with a key and lay his bag on the table. Mrs. Parker worked at the local elementary school as a teacher's aide and would be back around five. He opened the refrigerator and helped himself to a glass of milk and found a bag of ice for his cheek. Sitting down at the table, he held the ice to his cheek and flicked briefly through the newspaper that lay there from breakfast. He soon abandoned it. Like school, he couldn't seem to focus. Thoughts came crowding in on him, diverting him from his purpose and the throbbing of his eye made everything worse. It was easier to empty his mind and think about nothing at all. He got up and wandered through to his room. Maybe he'd take a nap. Yet another member of the Parker's offspring was coming to visit tonight. He was pretty sure he was the main attraction. As the Parkers had never fostered before he could see that it was only natural that their kids would be curious, but Ryan found the constant scrutiny nerve wracking and had begun to wish that Marlene had put him into a group home after all, a place where he could fade into the background and no one would notice.

* * *

Ryan was asleep, his face obscured from view, when Judy Parker arrived home. After she had popped her head round his bedroom door, she made herself a cup of herbal tea and then flopped onto the couch, exhausted after a day of dealing with the earth shatteringly important trials and tribulations of first graders. When the doorbell rang she struggled wearily to her feet. 

"Ms Johnson, come in, I wasn't expecting you…" She was slightly alarmed to see Ryan's social worker on the doorstep. Had he called her? Was he unhappy with them? It was so hard to tell. The boy was so quiet, she had barely heard him utter a full sentence.

The two women walked into the kitchen and Judy made another tea.

"So, how are things going?" Marlene asked hopefully. She'd just finished dealing with a case of willful neglect of a three year old and was hoping for some brighter news at her last call of the day.

Judy looked doubtful as she handed Marlene her tea and sat down at the table.

"OK I think. As far as I know he's getting along fine at school, at least I haven't heard differently. He's very polite at home, tidy, helpful, that sort of thing…"

Marlene read between the lines.

"But?"

Judy shrugged.

"He barely says a word, keeps himself to himself most of the time. I've said he's welcome to have friends over but he hasn't so far, and no one ever calls."

Marlene sighed heavily.

"Well, he'll most likely only be here a few more days. His mother is due to receive her final visit from my colleague and myself this week. If we approve her, he'll be going back to her, maybe even by this weekend."

They stopped abruptly as Ryan padded into the kitchen, clutching a bag of ice.

"Staying sober is she?" Ryan spat.

Judy's face paled.

"My God, what happened to you?"

Ryan cast his eyes downwards.

"Someone didn't like my T shirt," he murmured mockingly.

Marlene and Judy exchanged glances.

"Would you like me to call the principal?" Judy asked hesitantly.

Ryan shook his head.

"No, I can take care of it, it's fine."

"I hope by taking care of it you don't mean more fighting Ryan…" Marlene began.

Ryan flushed guiltily.

"Look, I know you're worried, but honestly it was nothing."

Judy and Marlene remained dubious.

"Well," Judy replied, "just promise you'll let us know if there are any problems OK?"

Ryan nodded.

"Promise," he responded quietly. He opened the door to the icebox and replaced the bag of ice with a fresh one.

"Ryan, seeing as you're here, come and sit down. I need to talk with you about Dawn."

Ryan's shoulders slumped. He poured another glass of milk and joined Judy and Marlene at the table.

"So.." Ryan raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Marlene shifted uncomfortably. Nothing would make her happier than to see Ryan _not_ have to go back to Dawn's. He didn't want it, she didn't want it, the Cohens wouldn't want it. The only person who it appeared did want it was Dawn and for the life of her, Marlene couldn't figure out why. She'd seemed so adamant about letting Ryan stay with the Cohens. Why had she changed her mind so suddenly and so definitely?

"Your mom's getting her final check this week. If everything is in order Child Services will allow you to return to her care."

Ryan sank into his chair and laughed begrudgingly. "Care?" he thought ruefully. The only thing Dawn could really care for was her vodka bottle. He kept silent and waited for Marlene to continue.

"She's got a good job and a nice place to live. She's really trying Ryan…" Marlene wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, Ryan or herself. Ryan stared straight ahead, refusing to meet either woman's eye.

"So when will I…"

"If all goes well, Saturday, I think. That will give you the weekend to get settled before school on Monday."

tbc


	12. Chapter Twelve

So many reviews for the last chapter I was overwhelmed. I'm so glad people are enjoying. I know a few people find Ryan's lack of contact with Seth a little unbelievable and I hope I've answered some of the concerns in this chapter. I suppose in my mind I know all the hurdles there are for contacting people on the other side of the world via phone, particularly when most of your time is spent in the Intensive Care ward of a hospital.

If you would like a response to your comment, I also post this story at Live Journal under mel39...(I have no idea how you put in alink here!)

**Chapter Twelve**

"Mom?" Seth eased into the room tentatively. His parents spent a good time of their time heavily sedated and asleep. Between them, it seemed to Seth that they had broken almost every bone in the human body and maybe some others too. His mother was fully immobilized from the neck downwards and was reliant entirely on the nursing staff. His father was only marginally better but he had made rapid strides in the last couple of days and could now at least sit up and attempt to do a few things for himself.

It had been a long and tedious ten days for Seth. His first concern had obviously been his parents and their well being, but after a couple of days in the hospital and long discussions with Hailey and the doctors it was obvious that what his parents needed was time, time to recover from their injuries. The doctors had assured them both that barring any complications, his parents lives were not in danger but that they both had a long road of recovery ahead of them. Hailey had flitted back and forth from Paris to Florence several times but Seth had spent much of the time alone, or sitting in the patients' family room, trying hard to make sense of the voluble and agitated conversations between Italian relatives who seemed to come and go in a constant stream. Hailey had encouraged him to spend at least some time outside, away from the confines of the hospital. What could he do while his parents were asleep more often than not, she reasoned? So he'd taken her advice and spent some time doing the tourist bit. He'd visited the Galleria dell' Accademia and seen Michelangelo's David. He'd strolled around the city and taken in the Campanile Di Giotto, the Cathedral and the Palazzo Vecchio. He'd walked over the Ponte Vecchio and been informed by the guide that it was one of only two bridges in Europe to accommodate shops. But his heart wasn't in it. When he was out he always had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that one or other of his parents would choose that moment to suddenly develop a life threatening complication and he wouldn't be there to spot it. And when he managed to shake off that feeling, all he could think was how much more interested Ryan would have been with the Florentine architecture than he was.

"Seth?"

"Mom, you're awake, there's a surprise! Where's Dad?"

He smiled at his mother and walked over to open the shutters at the window. She was beginning to look more like his mother. The bruising she had sustained in the accident was fading rapidly and an orderly must have been in this morning to wash and dry her hair.

"Your Dad's been taken down for some physio. Seth look, I got a card from Ryan this morning…" She tipped her head a fraction to indicate a new card added to the arrangement on the window ledge. Seth took it down and scanned the contents.

"Typical Ryan," he laughed uneasily, "A message that says precisely nothing!"

Kirsten smiled.

"Well it was very nice of him to think of us and to take the time to write," she answered. "Have you spoken to him yet? I know you said you were having trouble tracking him down…"

"No, every time I call Grandpa's, Julie answers the phone. He and Marissa always seem to be out. I've texted him though. He doesn't say much but he seems OK. I expect he's trying to keep out of the house as much as possible. You know there's no love lost between the Gruesome Twosome and Ryan."

A cloud passed over Kirsten's face.

"I do hope your grandpa's not making life difficult for him," she worried.

Seth felt bad. He hadn't meant to pass on his own concerns about Ryan to his mother. He hadn't been completely honest as it was. He wasn't sure that Ryan was OK at all. Over the last couple of days he'd found it harder and harder to contact either Ryan or Summer or for that matter Marissa. He had a nagging feeling that something was up and that they all wanted to avoid him. Maybe Summer had got back together with Zack in his absence? It would explain why Ryan was avoiding talking to him. That boy could not lie. But Seth had a feeling that it wasn't that. He didn't like the way Julie was evasive with him. He didn't like that he couldn't seem to get through to the girls except via their voice mails or messaging. Normally their phones were switched on at all times except when they were in class. Something was not right.

* * *

Ryan shook the hands of both foster parents. 

"Thank you" he muttered.

Mrs. Parker shook his hand warmly.

"Good luck Ryan."

" We're here if you need anything," her husband added.

Ryan nodded shyly.

Marlene placed a hand gently on his back.

"Come on then Ryan, lets go."

He pulled open the nearside door of Marlene's station wagon and got in. As she strapped herself in, Marlene glanced at him sideways.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

Ryan looked at her bleakly.

"I lived with her for sixteen years remember? I already know what it's going to be like."

He sighed and hugged his backpack close to his chest. Marlene pulled out of the Parkers' driveway with a heavy heart.

Dawn's new place was just a couple of blocks away, in a part of Chino that Ryan and Theresa used to wander on hot summer evenings, dreaming of the sorts of lives they might have had if they lived in one of the well maintained houses with neat lawns and cars, signifying the affluence of the owners within.

"She lives here?" Ryan questioned in disbelief as Marlene drew up at one such house. Marlene switched off the engine and turned to Ryan.

"Well it's not hers, she rents it. She has a pretty good job Ryan. Like I told you, she's really trying."

He stayed silent. His mother may have convinced Marlene but Ryan knew that the thin veneer of money could not hide the rot underneath for long. He dragged himself heavily out of the car and headed to the trunk where Marlene was beginning to unload boxes of his stuff.

"Ry!" Ryan looked up to see his mother standing at the screen door uncertainly.

He walked up to her hesitantly and she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and patting his back awkwardly.

"Ry, it's so great to see you…"

"It's great to see you too Mom" he murmured.

* * *

Marlene stayed just long enough for a cup of coffee and a brief discussion with Dawn about when she would next stop by. Ryan sat silently fiddling with the zipper on the bag resting in his lap, glancing around the room suspiciously every now and then. Dawn cast him anxious looks in between fielding questions from Marlene. 

Finally Marlene stood up and tucked her purse under her arm.

"So Ryan, I'll call by in a week or so, see how everything is going OK? And if you have any questions before then you have my number." She gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand, their eyes locking briefly in mutual understanding. Dawn saw the look and moved towards Ryan, wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him close to her.

"He'll be fine won't you sweetie," brushing his bangs out of his eyes fondly. "Back with your old mom, just like it should be right?"

She smiled at him brightly, silently begging him to agree.

He nodded and smiled back in resignation.

* * *

They waved the social worker off from the doorstep and then returned inside. 

Dawn picked up a box of Ryan's belongings.

"Come on then Ry. I'll show you where your room is. I think you'll like it." Ryan followed his mother up the staircase and watched as she put down the box with a thud.

"I gave you the larger room, you know, you kids have so much stuff these days…" she added vaguely.

Ryan scowled and folded his arms. How the hell did _she_ know how much stuff he had?

"Why are you doing this?" he asked shortly.

Dawn looked guiltily at him.

"I…I don't know what you mean Ry…"

"Where are you getting the money for all this huh? Mom, I know you. Money runs through your fingers quicker than water. How come you can afford a place like this all of a sudden?"

Dawn avoided her son's gaze and absentmindedly began to remove items from the box.

"Leave that. I can do it," he spoke sharply. "You didn't answer my question." Ryan glared at her.

"Look Ry. I have a good job. I've quit the drinking. I'm really trying to sort my life out."

"And AJ?"

"I haven't seen AJ for months. I hear he's moved away."

Ryan sat on the edge of the bed and folded his arms.

"I just don't understand why you said you were fine about the Cohens adopting me and then you changed your mind.."

Dawn flushed. She couldn't tell him the real reason why. She couldn't tell him about the visits she'd had from the two thugs that had left her terrified for her own life and those of her sons. She couldn't tell him about the threats. She couldn't tell him about the bribes. She couldn't tell him that seeing him like this, hurt, confused, upset, was tearing her up as much as him. She could only hope that she could make this work and that in time he would forgive her for dragging him away.

"I wanted my kid back. Is that so terrible?"

Ryan stared at her, searching her face for the truth.

"I'm going to get the rest of my stuff…" he muttered.

* * *

The taxi drew up outside the steps of the Cooper – Nichol home. Seth dug deep into his pockets and drew out some loose change. Picking through the coins, he discarded the redundant Euros and found enough American coinage to pay the driver. Waving his thanks, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and trudged up the steps. Standing in the cool evening air, he waited impatiently for someone to answer his knock.

_Kirsten grinned broadly as she saw the mop of curly black hair peak round the edge of the door_.

"_Seth! I just got off the phone to your grandpa!"_

_Seth spotted the portable public telephone lying in the corner of the hospital room. He thrust his hands into his pockets and did his best to appear nonchalant._

"_Yeah? Did you speak to Ryan?"_

_Kirsten shook her head._

"_Well no, Ryan wasn't there. But your grandpa said he was fine. Busy with school and stuff." Kirsten appeared satisfied. _

_Seth nodded, his face unreadable to any onlooker. He had kept his concerns about Ryan to himself. His parents were under no illusions about Caleb Nichol the businessman, but sometimes he couldn't believe how clueless they were about his grandfather's relationship with Ryan, particularly his mother. He suspected his father had more idea but to be honest, lately, before the accident, he'd been so pre occupied, he wouldn't be a bit surprised if he had forgotten the whole Ryan/Caleb dinner/heart attack debacle. His mother had certainly put it to the back of her mind or she would never have insisted that Julie and Caleb attend the dinner celebrating Ryan's release from probation. The more Seth thought about that night, the more his unease with his lack of real contact with Ryan grew. When he'd interrupted Ryan and Caleb in the kitchen that night, he'd seen a look on Ryan's face, a look Seth had filed away in the back of his mind until now. Something had happened between his grandfather and Ryan that night, something that Ryan had kept quiet about in his usual way of wanting to protect others. And Seth was pretty sure that whatever it was now explained his friend's distance._

_Kissing his mother lightly on the cheek, Seth made his decision. _

"_Mom, I think I need to think about going home. I've missed a lot of school and…"_

_Kirsten nodded in agreement._

"_Your dad and I were just saying the same thing sweetie. We don't want you to fall behind on account of us. And we're doing fine. The doctor says we should be able to travel back in a couple of weeks. And Hailey's still in Europe for the time being if we need help with anything."_

"_Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you…"_

"_Don't be silly Seth. Your father and I would never think that. It's been lovely having you here, even if most of the last couple of weeks has been somewhat a blur for us."_

"_OK then, I'll book my return flight. Hopefully I can get one tonight or tomorrow."_

"_OK sweetie. And make sure you call your grandfather. Then he can pick you up from the airport."_

In the end he hadn't bothered to call his grandfather. He'd just wanted to get back and speak to Ryan. Having his grandfather meet him would only complicate things. He may insist on whisking Seth off for dinner so that he could interrogate him about the progress of his parents and then Seth would have to be all polite and patient which he was _not_ in the mood for.

The door suddenly swung open and Julie Cooper stood before him.

"Seth, you're back! I just had a call from your grandfather, he's looking for you at the airport!"

Seth looked guilty. He should have known his parents would call home.

"Uh, yeah, I just thought it would be easier if I made my own way, you know…"

"Well, you'd better come in. You must be tired and hungry."

"Not hungry really but tired yes, it's three in the morning in Italy."

"I'll go and make you a hot drink and then you can go to bed."

"Thanks," Seth nodded, "I'll just go and catch up with Ryan…"

"He's not here!"

Seth looked up to see Marissa hurrying down the staircase.

"Marissa!" Julie warned.

"What Mom?" Marissa sneered "You can't keep it a secret forever. You and Cal did a great job at hiding it from Seth while he was away but now he's back, he's going to find out whether I tell him now or not."

Seth swallowed and looked between the two women anxiously, his heart thudding.

"Tell me what?"

"I just think it would be better coming from Caleb sweetie…"

Marissa turned on her mother, her face contorted with rage.

"What? So he can sugar coat it? So he can make out that it was completely out of his hands? That it had nothing to do with him?" Julie threw up her hands in resignation and strode into the kitchen.

Marissa turned to Seth.

"Ryan was taken into foster care two days after you left Seth. He didn't want you to know. I'm sorry." She looked at him apologetically.

Seth felt his stomach flip over and the blood coursing through his body run cold. He sat down heavily on the bottom stair. Marissa joined him and threw her arm over his shoulder.

"His mom apparently changed her mind about the adoption," she continued quietly, "and Cal decided he was better off going into foster care until social services decided whether she could or not. Summer and I haven't heard anything from him since he left. But he made us promise not to tell you. Please don't be mad. He didn't want to worry you."

Seth hugged his knees and stared into space.

"You OK?" Marissa asked tentatively.

"Do you know where he is?" Seth asked blankly.

Marissa shook her head.

"No. Summer and I tried to find out but all we know is he's somewhere in Chino. He may even be back with his mom by now."

"Maybe Grandpa knows," he mused.

Marissa bit her lip, unsure what she should say.

"Seth, Cal couldn't wait to see him gone. As soon as he heard Dawn wanted him back he saw his chance, you know. And now I can't help thinking it's strange that his mom wanted him back all of a sudden, after she'd told him she wanted him to be adopted and all. And then it crossed my mind that…"

Seth raised his eyes to hers.

"that maybe Grandpa had something to do with it?"

Marissa shrugged.

"Look, I know he's your grandfather and everything but, well, I know for a fact that what he wants he usually gets…"

Seth sighed and rested his chin on his knee.

"While I hate to say this about my own flesh and blood, I had exactly the same thought…"

"So what can we do?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know but I'll come up with something. But right now I need to get some sleep."

Seth dragged himself up the stairs and headed into Caitlin's room. Pulling off his sneakers he fell into the bed and into an uneasy sleep.

tbc


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. Each review is read and appreciated so thank you to everyone who takes the time to do so. I think things are drawing to a close and I should be done in one or two more chapters. Phew. This is the longest fic I've written!

Chapter Thirteen

Seth stood and watched as the students streamed out of the doors. He scanned as many heads as he could, trying to pick out any with short blond unkempt hair. He'd been through this process three times in the last three days. Each day had ended in disappointment. This was the fourth and last high school on Chino. If he wasn't here, Seth had run out of ideas. Just as he was about to give up hope, when the tide of teenagers had reduced to just a small stream, he spotted him, emerging from the school, head low, his familiar gray hoody hanging untidily from his shoulders. Seth leapt up and stepped into his path.

Ryan halted and jerked up his head. The glimmer of pleasure that flashed across his eyes was quickly extinguished and replaced by a look of resignation.

"What are you doing here man?" Ryan eyed Seth coldly.

"Is that the greeting I get when I've spent the last four days searching the dangerous, gun infested streets of Chino?"

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Just how many guns have you seen Seth?"

"None actually but there could be one trained on us right now and we just don't know it…."

Ryan changed the subject swiftly.

"How're your parents?"

Seth stuck his hands in his pocket and shrugged.

"They're getting there…slowly. They sent you their love," he added tentatively.

"So how'd you know I was in Chino?"

"You're not as stealth as you like to think Ryan. Marissa spotted the postmark on that letter you sent her to forward to my mom. She got it by the way. Totally made her day."

Ryan smiled despite himself.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want to know what's been going on, _your_ version, the non sanitized version that is. I've already had Grandpa's "there was nothing I could do about it, it was out of my hands" speech."

Ryan shrugged.

"Well, maybe there wasn't anything he could do…"

"Oh come on Ryan. We're talking about the most powerful man in Newport here. You're not telling me he couldn't have asked a few favors, pulled a few strings for you?"

Ryan sighed and kicked at a loose stone that lay on the ground.

"Well, what does it matter now right?"

"Of course it matters Ryan! My parents are going to freak when they find out. My dad is going to be so pissed with Grandpa that he just let you go. And I can't even begin to think what this will do to my mom," he added. Ryan turned on him urgently.

"Which is why you can't tell them Seth. Not while they're sick."

Seth eyed him speculatively.

"They're getting better…"

"Promise me you won't tell them.."

"They're gonna find out soon enough dude…" Seth gesticulated.

Ryan pursed his lips and pulled out a packet of smokes from his back pocket.

Seth looked on, his eyes full of disappointment.

"You're smoking now?"

Ryan inhaled deeply and then blew out slowly, watching as the wisps of smoke curled and twisted in the air.

"So?"

Seth scowled.

"Dude, come on. If I tell my parents they may be able to do something.."

"There's nothing they can do. My mom wants me back. She's holding it together. My social worker says in a couple of weeks they'll grant her back full custody," he said flatly.

Seth glared at his friend.

"Is this what you want?"

Ryan avoided Seth's gaze.

"She's doing OK you know, she's not drinking, she's holding down a job…" He took another drag on his cigarette.

"You didn't answer my question…"

Ryan's face shot up.

"Leave it Seth…" Ryan threw the smoke on the ground and scuffed it out with his boot. He began to walk away, his hands thrust deep into his pockets, tired of this conversation going nowhere.

Seth scuttled after him, placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder and pulling him round roughly. Ryan glared at him.

"Just tell me one thing…"

"What?" Ryan folded his arms, aggravated.

"What happened between you and my grandpa that night in the kitchen?"

Ryan shook Seth's arm off irritably and strode on, yelling behind him.

"Nothing happened."

Seth stood forlornly and watched as Ryan continued making his way along the street. He made one last desperate attempt.

"You're lying. You hate it when people lie to you…" He stared uncertainly as Ryan stopped stock-still. If he was ever going to be on the receiving end of the Atwood fist, then this may well be the moment.

Ryan swallowed deeply. He had to admit it. That was a good call on Seth's part.

He turned heavily and began to retrace his steps.

Seth stood his ground, his eyes flashing darkly. Anger? Fear? Ryan wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

"So?" Seth wasn't about to let it go.

Ryan looked helplessly at him.

"I just…this is your grandfather Seth, and your mom's dad. I know too well what it's like to feel let down by your family. You and your mom? You shouldn't have to feel like that, not because of me…"

Seth's eyes softened.

"Look Ryan. Nothing you could tell me about my grandfather would surprise me. My mom's a different story, I get that, but dude, I haven't forgotten the whole secret love child thing, and although she's never said so, I'm pretty sure Marissa didn't leave her dad and go to live with the Gruesome Twosome out of choice. I'm not completely stupid you know."

Ryan gave him an apologetic look. He sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoody.

"That night in the kitchen? Caleb told me that your mom had told him about your parents' plan to adopt me."

"And?"

"And he said there was no way he was going to see that happen…" Ryan finished reluctantly. He bit his lip and regarded Seth anxiously.

The cogs in Seth's mind were circling rapidly.

"So do you think he's somehow…"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know Seth. All I know is that my mom changed her mind about signing those papers and I don't know why. And all of a sudden she's got a job that pays twice what she's ever brought home before and a fancy house to boot."

"And you're wondering how she's managed it right?"

Ryan sighed again. "Seth, even when she's sober she's still a train wreck. I just can't see her getting her shit together enough to pull it off you know?"

"So there must be someone helping her…"

Ryan raised his eyebrows but stayed silent.

"And I think we can guess who…" Seth finished.

He heaved himself up onto a nearby wall and Ryan joined him, swinging his bag off his shoulder and allowing it to drop to the ground. Ryan watched Seth curiously as the boy sat in uncharacteristic silence, apparently deep in thought. Ryan was unsure what to do or say next. Suddenly snapping out of his reverie, Seth swung down from the wall and looked up at his friend.

"So Ryan, are you going to invite me home? I could say Hi to your mom, we could play a little Play Station?"

Ryan hesitated. He still couldn't quite get used to a sober Dawn. Each night, when he let himself into the house after school, he'd steel himself, fully expecting to see an empty bottle of vodka and his mom passed out on the couch. So far, his fears had been unjustified but he wasn't about to risk Seth seeing his mother drunk again.

Ryan scratched the back of his head. "You know what buddy? I have a lot of homework…" He felt a pang of guilt when he saw the look of hurt flit across the other boy's face. He relented a little.

"Look, how about we catch up at the weekend? You could pick me up, we could go to the Imax?"

Seth looked a little better.

"Well, I never _did _get to see that shark movie…" he mused.

Ryan grinned.

"Deal! Pick me up here at say, eleven?"

Seth nodded. Clearly Ryan didn't want him to go to his mom's, but he knew better than to push it. He'd just have to be satisfied that they had an arrangement to meet up again for the moment.

"'kay man," Seth agreed, slapping Ryan's proffered hand.

"And you won't say anything to your parents right?"

"It's cool," Seth replied, deliberately non-committal.

Ryan eyed him sharply.

"Seth?"

Seth shifted uncomfortably.

"I promise I won't say anything until they can handle it OK?"

Ryan scowled. He had a feeling that was about as much as he was going to get from Seth at this point. It would have to do.

The two boys nodded to each other and turned their separate ways.

Seth returned to his mother's Range Rover, pulled on his seatbelt and turned up Death Cab as loud as the stereo would allow. Driving out of Chino he deliberated on what to do next. By the time he reached the freeway, he'd made his decision.

* * *

Ryan let himself into the house and flung his backpack down onto the couch. He ventured through to the kitchen wondering if his mother was home from work yet. Finding it empty, he helped himself to the carton of milk left on the side, sniffing it tentatively. His mother may still be sober but her housekeeping skills were still not quite up to Rosa's standards and she had a habit of leaving the milk out for hours so that it soured in the afternoon heat. Satisfied that on this occasion it was drinkable, he poured himself a large glass and moved back into the living room. He switched on the TV screen and grabbed a Play Station controller. He spent a few minutes annialating ninjas but soon grew tired of it and threw the controller down. Somehow Play Stationing was so much more fun when he was kicking Seth's ass. Wandering through the empty house aimlessly, he wondered what Seth was doing. He hated to admit it, but the silence in the house was deafening. Seth's constant babble had become part of his life and without it, he felt kind of lost.

Sighing to himself, he returned to the kitchen, sat down at the table and drew out his schoolbooks. He had a huge pile of homework. Apparently Dr Kim was in cahoots with the principal and he'd received a long lecture earlier in the week about not wasting his chances just because he was no longer in private school. Then the principal had thrown in some extra assignments for good measure.

Ryan was an hour into his homework when he heard the door slam and his mom appear in the kitchen weighed down with groceries. He put down his pencil and leapt up to relieve her of the bags.

"Having a party mom?" he joked dryly.

She gave him a flustered smile and swept her untidy hair back from her forehead.

"No sweetie, but I just bought a few of your favorite things, you know, cheer you up..."

Ryan looked at her suspiciously.

"Cheer me up?"

Dawn shrugged nonchalantly as she began to store away items in the refrigerator.

"You just seem, I don't know, distant, unhappy…"

Ryan sucked on his lip. "Who's fault is that?" he thought to himself.

Dawn risked a quick glance at her son. She wasn't about to tell him about the meeting today with his school principal and his social worker. How they'd spelled it out to her how concerned they were about his welfare. How he barely spoke in class, how he'd made no effort to make friends or get involved, how he appeared withdrawn and depressed. His principal had gone further and made it clear that Ryan's work was not up to par, that from his discussion with Ryan's previous principal it was clear that he was doing just enough to get by and nothing more. Marlene had ended the meeting with a warning to Dawn. If Ryan continued to show signs of unhappiness then she would have serious concerns about allowing him to live with her permanently.

Her words had made Dawn shiver. Although she wasn't about to admit it to anyone else, especially not Marlene, she and Ryan were struggling at home. He didn't speak more than the odd word to her and she had no idea what to say to him. She knew he was missing the Cohens. He didn't say so but it was obvious in the way he behaved. He hung around the house aimlessly, staring at the TV but not really watching, eating his meals in virtual silence, shutting himself in his room for hours on end doing God knew what. When she'd suggested inviting some of his friends from the Harbor School over he'd shrugged his shoulders and asked what would be the point? She hated to see what she was doing to her own son. Two years ago she'd made the hardest decision of her life and given him up, knowing that he'd be so much better off without her as a millstone round his neck. And he had been better off, and now she'd dragged him back and screwed his life up again. Her heart ached and she wanted to scream at him that it wasn't her fault and that if she wasn't so shit scared about what those thugs would do to her, to Trey, to him, she'd sign those goddamn papers and take him back to Newport there and then.

But instead she stayed quiet and continued unpacking the groceries. Ryan went back to his schoolwork.

"I thought you and I could do something this Saturday?" she said brightly. Ryan looked up from the Spanish textbook. "Actually I kind of have plans.." he murmured.

Dawn shook her head. "Oh right, no, don't worry. We can go out some other time."

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked dubiously.

Dawn smiled. "Of course, go, out with your friends…"

Ryan nodded and returned to his studying. Dawn made herself a cup of coffee and retreated into the living room, sitting down heavily on the couch, wondering if she was ever going to be able to regain the bond of trust with her son again.

* * *

Summer and Marissa were both in Marissa's room painting their toenails when Seth arrived back from Chino. Summer leapt up as he poked his head round the door.

"Cohen! You've been gone ages. Did you find him?" Seth kissed her lightly on the forehead and fell exhausted onto Marissa's bed, leaning heavily against a fancy cushion and tossing Share Bear aside.

Marissa scowled, irritated and picked it up protectively, hugging it to her chest.

"Come on Seth, spill. I can tell from that stupid gloating look that you found him. How is he?"

"Is he OK? How come he hasn't answered our calls?"

Marissa sat on one corner of the bed, Summer on the other, both looking ready to slap him if he didn't answer their questions in five seconds flat.

"He's fine. Well, at least he's OK, not sure that he's fine actually," Seth mumbled.

"Is he with his mom like he said?"

"Yeah, I think he's been there about a week. Wouldn't take me to his house though."

"So what happens now?" Marissa asked.

Seth sat up and looked seriously at both girls.

"He wanted me to promise that I wouldn't tell my parents what's happened to him."

"Stupid Chino and his stupid promises…" spat Summer.

"But you didn't promise did you?" Marissa asked hopefully.

Seth sighed. "I said I wouldn't tell them till they could handle it. And then as soon as I was out of Chino, I called my dad.."

The girls' eyes widened.

"You called your dad? But I thought you told Ryan…."

"I know what I told him. But I couldn't do nothing," Seth responded defensively. "I don't know about all this legal stuff but I have a feeling that once Ryan's mom gets permanent custody it'll be impossible for him to come back to Newport. And if anyone will know what to do to stop it, then it's my dad. I just hope Ryan understands."

Summer shimmied over to her boyfriend and put her arm around him protectively.

"Ryan knows you'd do anything for him Cohen. He'll understand."

Marissa caught Seth's eye. She gave him a pitying smile. They both knew what an impossible situation Seth was in. Even though it seemed clear cut to Summer, Marissa knew that Ryan's trust in Seth was on the line.

* * *

Sandy lay on the bed glancing at the clock every few minutes and running ideas over in his mind in between. Only thirty minutes until Kirsten was scheduled for her twice-daily physio session. That would give him a clear hour to make some calls and attempt to sort out this whole mess at home without her knowing. He and Seth had agreed that she was in no fit state to be told what was going on. And anyway, it was pointless to have a fourth member of the Cohen household worrying when she was incapable of doing anything about it. Mentally he made a list of what he needed to do while trying to keep his fury with Caleb in check. The last thing he needed was for the nurses to spot a sudden rise in blood pressure and force him to rest.

"Are you OK Sandy? You seem distracted…" Sandy turned to look at his wife, still swathed in plaster. Fortunately she had been asleep when Seth had called and after a warning from his son, he had kept his voice low and calm throughout the whole conversation.

"I'm fine Kirsten. My mind is getting active again I guess. I have lots of ideas buzzing through my head. I'd like to get them down on paper, before I forget them!"

Kirsten appeared satisfied and turned her attention back to the CNN news on the cable TV Hailey had arranged for their room. Kirsten had never watched so much television in her life. And none of it was much good. She was actually looking forward to the physio session. It was always painful and she was always exhausted afterwards, but it brought a welcome change from the four walls she was surrounded by for the other twenty-two hours of the day.

A nurse popped his head around the door.

"Ready for your physiotherapy Mrs. Cohen?"

Kirsten smiled with delight. She loved Gino and was glad he was on duty. Not only did he speak almost perfect English, albeit with a thick Italian accent, but in his spare moments he would sit with her and recount slowly and carefully age old family recipes for pasta and gnocchi in the hope that Kirsten would be able to try them out at home in Newport. Sandy had tried in vain to explain to Gino that even with a recipe book _and_ detailed verbal instructions his wife would still be unable to cook much that was actually edible. Gino had refused to accept this and even Kirsten had begun to believe that she could really do this and was itching to escape the confines of the plaster and put the recipes to the test.

Gino and two orderlies transferred Kirsten gently and swiftly to a trolley and she waved goodbye to Sandy as she was wheeled out.

As soon as she had gone, Sandy pressed the bell for attention urgently. A nurse came scurrying in, in alarm.

"Is there a problem Signore Cohen?"

"I need a telephone quickly, before my wife comes back!"

tbc


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Phew, just on to the homeward stretch (one more chapter after this one). Thanks so much for the continuing reviews. I've said it before but I'll say it again, they are great to receive and spur me on. If you want a response to your feedback I have an account at under **mel39 **and each chapter of** Exile** can be found there in my memories. I am technically challenged and don't know how to create a link, sorry.

Chapter Fourteen

"Rachel, Sandy Cohen here!"

"Sandy Cohen? Well, this _is_ a surprise. Partridge, Savage and Kahn hasn't been the same place without you. I had no idea you'd be back in the country so soon."

"You heard about the accident then?"

"Yes. How are you? How's Kirsten?"

"She's moving forward slowly. She's in a worse state than me and I'm bad enough," he joked. "Actually Rachel, I'm not in Newport. I'm speaking to you from my hospital bed in Italy"

"Ah, and you want some hot shot lawyer to sue the pants off the guy that did this to you right?"

Sandy laughed and then regretted it when his stomach gave a twinge.

"Ouch!"

"Are you OK?" Rachel's concern traveled through the airwaves.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just get the odd pain now and then from the bruising. No, that's not what I wanted although that would be a good idea at some point in the future. No, this is something much more important. I need to ask you to do something for me."

Rachel's curiosity was tangible. She hadn't spoken to Sandy since he had left the company under a cloud when he had taken on Caleb Nichol as his client and the partners had voiced their disapproval very clearly by firing him.

"Ask away..."

"Remember Ryan, the kid that came to live with us?"

"Vaguely," she acknowledged.

"Well, I don't know quite what's happened because nobody has seen fit to inform us even though we _are_ his legal guardians. But somehow, since we had the accident, he's ended up living back with his mother."

"And you want me to find out the legal ramifications right?"

"Well, yes that too but there's something else. Ryan's social worker will have done everything by the book I know. I trust her completely, but somehow she's been duped into sending Ryan back to his mother."

"I'm not sure I understand Sandy…"

Sandy hesitated. "Dawn, Ryan's mother and his father who's in prison, were all set to sign the papers giving up their parental rights to him. That would have led the way to us adopting him. It was supposedly all sorted just before we left for Italy and then all of a sudden Dawn apparently changed her mind. Now I have no idea why but between you and me Rachel, I think my father in law has something to do with it." Sandy could sense Rachel's reaction at the other end of the line. If there was one thing she would love to do, it would be to bring Caleb Nichol down. Sandy knew she'd always regretted not getting her day in court with him.

"So you want me to do some digging around, see what I can find out?"

"Hire a private detective. Tell them they need to work quickly. Ryan told Seth that his mother would soon be granted full custody. We haven't got a lot of time on this. Once he's back with her permanently it'll be virtually impossible to undo what's done."

"I'm onto it Sandy. Do you have a number I can contact you on?"

"I'm not allowed to use a cell phone in here but if you call the hospital, they'll let me know and I'll call you back. I have to hide this from Kirsten. She's in too bad a shape still to have to deal with all this."

"OK. Leave it to me. I'll see what I can find out. Give me a few days."

"Thanks Rachel. I owe you one."

"Are you kidding? Get one over Caleb Nichol? I can't wait!"

* * *

Seth dropped Ryan outside his house. They eyed each other awkwardly.

"So, I'll see you then."

"Yeah definitely," Seth nodded, his deep brown eyes troubled. "We could _all _meet up next time, me, you, Summer, Marissa…"

Ryan looked doubtfully at him. He knew Seth was trying desperately to keep the tenuous link between them going but Ryan's heart wasn't really in it. Things could never be the same. Living in Chino, going to school in Chino, he had to move on. He didn't want to. Inside he was fighting against it. But if he admitted it to Seth, it would be twice as hard. Seth would get all riled up and insist that they do something to fight the injustice of it all. But Ryan knew it would be hopeless. Seth would get all excited and hopeful and then that would get Ryan hopeful and that would just set them both up for a fall. It was better this way. This way they could both restart their lives and stop living in the past.

He slapped hands with Seth, slammed the passenger side door and stood back from the car. He was grateful to his friend. He hadn't pestered once about telling his parents. He'd avoided the subject and so had Ryan. And they'd had a fun day. The shark movie was no longer showing and they were there at the wrong time to see "Adventures in Animation", a film Seth insisted was a "must see", so in the end they'd been to see a show called "Bugs" which had shown the fascinating life cycle of the Praying Mantis. Then they had walked along the pier and gone to their favorite diner to eat cheeseburgers and chili fries. It had felt weird to Ryan, to be back in Newport but not _really_ back. It was as though the whole of the past two years had happened to someone else and he was looking back at it like someone does an old-fashioned movie reel. He waved goodbye to Seth and ran lightly up the steps to the screen door.

He entered the living room to find it empty but the TV turned on full blast showing a rerun of the Lucille Ball show. Ryan smiled ruefully. His mom loved all that Nineteen Fifties crap. He picked up the remote and muted the sound.

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Mom are you there?" he yelled up the staircase. Hearing no answer, he turned towards the kitchen and opened the door tentatively. His heart plummeted as he saw the open bottle of vodka on the table and his mother apparently passed out beside it. He picked up the bottle. Only a third gone. He glanced around the room. He checked the garbage can. Unless his mom had worked her way through something else first, it was unlikely to have made her pass out. Maybe she was just asleep.

He moved over to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Mom? Mom wake up…" Dawn groaned and squirmed away from the unwelcome attention.

"Let me sleep..."

Ryan shook her again, more vigorously this time.

"Come on Mom wake up. I'll make you some coffee…"

She lifted her head up from the table. Her hair was disheveled and her make up streaked and wet where she'd been crying.

"What happened Mom?" Ryan knelt down beside his mother and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Are you OK?"

Dawn sniffed and dug into her pocket for a handkerchief.

"I'm fine Ry. Don't take any notice of me."

Ryan scowled in frustration. He picked up the bottle and waved it under her nose, beginning to lose patience, the anger he felt at his mother rising. He struggled to keep his temper in check.

"Clearly you're not fine Mom," he replied tightly. "Did something happen while I was out?"

Dawn shook her head. Ryan took a deep breath, drew up a chair and put one arm around her. He reached for her hand and held it gently.

Dawn forced a smile onto her face.

"Did you have a nice time out with your friends honey?" she asked, attempting to divert his attention. Ryan nodded briefly. "Yeah it was fun. But I want to know what this is all about." He fixed his eyes on his mother, demanding an answer.

"Come on Mom, you were doing so well." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

Dawn swallowed and attempted to pull herself together.

"I was just feeling kinda down Ry. I kept thinking about how happy you looked that time in Newport when you first went to live with the Cohens." Ryan watched his mother's face steadily as she continued. "I know you're not happy here. I can see it written all over your face. You keep looking at me with those goddamn sorrowful blue eyes of yours." She caught his chin and stroked it affectionately. "I know I'm not a great mom but I'm trying to do my best." She hiccupped as tears began to trickle down her face again.

Ryan pulled his mother closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her matt of tangled hair absently.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie…" She lifted her head and tried to remain composed.

"Why did you change your mind about signing those papers? I know Kirsten and Sandy's accident happened but that wasn't the real reason you suddenly wanted me back was it?"

Dawn extricated herself from her son's hold and got up and went to the sink, splashing cold water over her face. She patted her face dry and returned to the table. Rummaging in her bag, she drew out a squashed pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out for herself she offered the pack to her son. He shook his head impatiently. She lit up and inhaled deeply. She looked at her son's drawn, anxious face and realized he wouldn't be fobbed off as easily as Marlene Johnson was. But still she was hesitant. If he knew the truth he was liable to go off in a half-cocked rage and make everything worse. He looked at her slightly forlornly, his eyes pleading.

"Mom? Is somebody threatening you?"

She laughed apprehensively and instinctively reached for her glass. Ryan moved forward and closed his fingers over hers. Picking up the glass and the bottle he walked over to the sink and poured the liquid rapidly into the sink. Dawn winced as she watched the liquor disappear. Disposing of the bottle in the trash, he turned back to face her.

"I won't let you do this to yourself Mom. Not tonight. Not because of me. Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Wordlessly he placed a steaming cup of coffee in her hands and stood over her, his arms folded resolutely.

His mother wrapped her hands around the coffee cup and stared down into the muddy liquid, avoiding the glare emanating from her younger son.

"There were these two guys…..thugs," she hesitated. "They turned up at my old place just a couple a days after I met you and the Cohens at that Social Services place…"

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"And?"

"And they said if I did as they asked I'd get $2000 cash every month until you turned eighteen." She stopped and cast a surreptitious glance in Ryan's direction.

"And what did they ask?" Ryan's voice was low and dangerously quiet.

"That I refuse to sign those papers. That I demand you come back and live with me…"

"And that's how you paid for all this?" Ryan gestured.

Dawn bowed her head as she continued.

"They said if you were still living with me on your eighteenth birthday, then me and your dad would each get a…a bonus. A lump sum of $25000."

Disappointment and hurt clouded Ryan's eyes. His voice was choked.

"So it wasn't that you actually wanted me back…you were bribed."

Dawn took another shaky puff at her cigarette and shook her head.

"No Ryan. It wasn't like that. There's more. They got…really nasty. Said if I didn't do this there'd be…consequences. For you and Trey, for me and your dad." She swallowed as she struggled to continue. Ryan felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He'd suspected his mother had been bought off. He hadn't expected Caleb Nichol, if indeed it was him, to sink so low as to actually threaten his family. Ryan felt months of suppressed anger at Kirsten's father rumble to the surface.

"You could have told me mom. We could have gone to the police…. I never thought he'd threaten you…" he muttered to himself, guilt enveloping him.

Dawn looked up sharply.

"You didn't see these guys Ryan. You thought AJ was bad? He had nothing on these guys. They sure shook up your dad. I went to visit him in prison right after. I guess they were right when they said they had "friends" who could make things unpleasant for him and your brother."

"So they paid you another visit today huh?" Dawn shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen them since. No …… today it just all got on top of me. Let's face it Ryan, we hardly speak to each other. We're like strangers. This isn't what it's supposed to belike. " She paused briefly before continuing. "I saw Ms Johnson and your principal in the week. They made it clear how unhappy you are and Ms Johnson said that if things didn't improve she wouldn't be able to grant me custody and…" Dawn's hands shook as she struggled to light another cigarette. Ryan took it from her and lit it himself, handing it back wordlessly.

"And if they take you away I…I don't know what these guys are capable of doing…"

Tears began to well up again in Dawn's eyes, her throat aching as she tried to keep them in check.

Ryan moved towards his mother and pulled her into his body, holding her tightly as the wetness of her tears soaked into his t-shirt.

"It'll be OK Mom, I promise I'll try harder. I was pissed off with you. I thought…I thought the only reason you wanted me back was because of the money…"

Dawn wiped her eyes and blew her nose hard.

"You knew about the money?"

Ryan shrugged. "Mom, come on…"

Dawn nodded wearily.

"But I don't get it Ryan. Who hates you so much that they would go to all these lengths to stop the Cohens adopting you?"

"Not everybody in Newport is as welcoming as the Cohens Mom…"

Dawn regarded her son seriously.

"Ryan I'm sorry. I never wanted to do this. I love you. This isn't what I wanted for you, not after you were getting on so well at the Cohens'. You deserve the best kiddo. See? Even with money, I'm still a crap mom."

"You're not a crap mom," he answered gently. "If you were, you'd never have agreed to sign those papers. I get it Mom, I do. And we'll sort this out OK?" he spoke softly; hugging her close to him again, while his eyes stared unseeing over her shoulder.

* * *

Sandy clicked on his seatbelt as the warning light flashed up. He let the words of the air stewardess wash over him and stared out of the airplane window. The normally welcoming lights of Los Angeles flickered like a million tiny candle flames beneath him. His body slunk heavily into the seat. Right about now, in any other circumstance, he'd be feeling the first twinges of excitement at being reunited with his family after a trip to the Nana or a weekend away in Hawaii with Jimmy. But all he felt now was overwhelming nausea in the pit of his stomach and it was nothing to do with the thirteen-hour flight he'd just endured. His family was fractured and Sandy knew that it was going to be a lot harder to fix than broken bones.

Rachel had been as good as her word. By the end of the third day, after Sandy had driven the nurses to distraction asking if he had had any calls, she had called him back and spelt out to him exactly how his father in law had orchestrated Ryan Atwood's return to his mother. If Sandy had wanted to give Caleb Nichol the benefit of the doubt before, there was now no escaping the fact that Kirsten's father had been completely instrumental in ripping his foster son from the only decent family life he had ever known. Rachel and the private detective she had hired had done an entirely thorough job.

"_I'm sorry Sandy," she'd said. "I know how much this will hurt you and Kirsten."_

_"I had one tiny glimmer of hope that he might not have been involved, that somehow this had all been one huge misunderstanding. I guess I should have known better…"_

By the end of the fourth day, she'd organized his flights to and from the airports in wheel chair accessible taxi cabs and two burly nursing orderlies from a private nursing firm to escort him the whole way. All he'd had to do was persuade his Italian doctors that he was fit enough to travel and play it cool with Kirsten as to the reason he wanted to go home so suddenly. Fortunately for him, Kirsten was just beginning to get edgy about the amount of time the boys had been without either parent and she was only too grateful to let him go. The doctors were happy with his progress and the arrangements for his repatriation and so he'd been free to go.

"Mr. Cohen, we've landed!" Sandy turned round startled as one of his escorts stood over him, ready to help him into the waiting wheelchair.

* * *

Caleb was working late in his home office when the doorbell rang sharply. It rang for a second time. He got up irritated. Couldn't anyone else in this house get the door? Where the hell were Marissa and Seth? Where was his wife for that matter? Was she even here? He saw so little of her these days it was sometimes hard to tell. Caleb had been vaguely irritated to see the transformation in her behavior from doting and attentive to distant and disinterested just as soon as he'd rid them both of Ryan. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. He knew so much more about Julie than she realized. That she was a gold digger was just one of her many charming attributes.

He pulled open the door just in time to see a taxi disappear down the driveway and his son in law sitting looking up at him expectantly from a wheel chair.

"Sanford! We had no idea you were coming home. You should have called and we'd have met you from the airport."

Sandy eyed Caleb coldly.

"We Cal? Tell me, by that do you mean you, Seth and Ryan?"

At least Caleb had the grace to look marginally uncomfortable.

"You'd better come in," he responded curtly as he walked round to push the wheelchair through to the hall.

"Sandy!" Julie glided down the stairs, her face plastered in a transparent vision of greeting.

She kissed Sandy lightly on both cheeks.

" This is such a surprise, a very welcome one." she added hurriedly, "How's Kirsten? Is she still not well enough to travel?" Her voice oozed with pity.

Sandy looked her straight in the eye.

"Cut the crap Julie, we all know why I've had to suddenly rush home. Now if you'll excuse us, Cal and I have something important to discuss that won't wait."

Julie swallowed nervously and glanced at her husband. In twenty years of knowing him, she'd never seen Sandy Cohen so livid.

* * *

Caleb shut the door to his office firmly behind him as Sandy positioned himself in front of his father in laws intimidatingly large desk. How typical of Cal to have even a desk that could bully people.

They sat opposite each other like two soccer players about to engage in a penalty shoot out. Sandy was the first to break the brittle silence.

"So Cal, proud of yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean Sanford…"

"Oh come on now, I hear you've managed to keep those two overgrown sleaze balls gainfully employed while we've been away."

Caleb looked rattled.

"The boy burnt down one of my houses…"

"That was an accident…"

"Julie was not happy at his presence in this house…"

Sandy almost choked.

"Oh, blame your wife! That's classy!"

Caleb shook his head.

"Whatever you think of my action I did it to protect this family…"

Sandy's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Which part of your family are you referring to exactly? Your grandson who's lost the only friend he has? Your eldest daughter who loves him like he's her own flesh and blood? Maybe your youngest daughter who felt she had to leave her boyfriend to be with her mother because YOU fucked up her life?"

Caleb got up and poured himself a large scotch. Wordlessly he handed another to his son in law.

"I don't know what you want me to say to you," he shrugged helplessly.

"Say? There's nothing you can say to me that will make this right Cal." Sandy's voice was chill. "Do you have any idea what you'll have done to that kid? Two years he's been with us. Two years where he's worked his ass off to put his shitty childhood behind him and move on. Two years where he's learnt what it's like to be a kid, to be part of a loving stable family. And you've undone that in two days…"

"He's a gold digger…"

Sandy smirked.

"I think you have Ryan confused with someone else," he answered pointedly.

Caleb flushed. He picked up his glass and downed his scotch in one. He reached for the bottle and refilled it. Sandy leant back in his chair and observed.

"You know Cal? When Ryan first moved in with us, I was always telling him to talk and not try to fix things with his fists. But you know what? I'm beginning to think he had it right all along…"

"You want to punch me Sanford?" Caleb asked wearily.

"I would but I don't want to have to explain your black eyes and broken ribs to Kirsten when she gets back."

Caleb eyed him sharply.

"Are you telling me she doesn't know? You surprise me. I would have thought you'd have done anything to show her what a callous bastard you think I am. "

Sandy scowled at him.

"Don't lie to me Cal. You know I'll do anything to protect Kirsten and I'm willing to bet you gambled on that fact, knowing that if I found out, I wouldn't tell her…."

Caleb drained his whisky glass for a second time. Sandy continued his diatribe.

" Maybe I'm just stupid but I don't want to hurt my wife. Kirsten loves you. God knows why but she does. I couldn't do that to her. I think it would break her. And God knows she's been through enough this year don't you think? Ryan apparently agrees. You know he sent her a card a couple of weeks ago? He must have been back in Chino by then. But he didn't say a thing, not a word. That's how much he cares about her. He's a clever kid. He'll have put two and two together and figured you were behind this."

"Hmmph. Are you expecting me to start feeling sorry for the boy?"

"A little compassion wouldn't go amiss..."

"How do you know he's not after our money?"

Sandy could sense that Caleb was beginning to cave.

"Do you know what Cal? I don't know, not for sure. But then there are lots of things in life I'm not sure about, like how did Kirsten end up with you as a father? Maybe he's been scamming us right from the start. But do you know what? I don't care. Kirsten loves him. I love him. Seth loves him. That's all that matters to me right now. And I want him back with my family where he belongs."

Caleb sat down disgruntled. He knew when he was beaten.

"What do you want me to do?" he muttered.

Sandy spun himself round in his wheelchair and headed for the door.

"Make sure you're free tomorrow morning. You're taking me to Chino."

tbc


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Seth sat on the bottom stair hugging his knees tightly to his chest. His head shot up as his father emerged from Caleb's office. He watched in silence, unobserved, as his father maneuvered himself into the hallway.

"So what happens now?" His voice echoed through the hallway.

Sandy's worried frown transformed into a beam as he spotted his son for the first time.

Seth jumped up and ran over to embrace his father. They held each other closely, Seth's face buried in Sandy's shoulder as relief swept over him.

"You heard all that?" Sandy questioned.

Seth looked unperturbed.

"Eavesdropping is a skill I perfected last year when Ryan came to live with us," he answered dryly.

Sandy's face darkened with concern.

"So, how is he?"

Seth shrugged.

"You know Ryan Dad, he's all about the silence…"

"That bad huh?"

Seth pondered for a moment.

"I think he's OK, distant though. Doesn't really want to get involved. Defense mechanism I guess," he added, in a fleeting moment of insight.

Sandy nodded, understanding.

"So, tomorrow you're gonna bring him home right?"

Sandy sighed when he saw his son's desperately hopeful expression.

"I wish it were that easy son. Unfortunately the bureaucratic wheels are in motion. I'm off to call Marlene Johnson now…hope she can help."

"It's nearly midnight!" Seth warned.

Sandy waved off Seth's objection.

"I'm hoping she'll understand…"

Seth stood and looked at his father. He felt so much better now that he was here.

"So, have you told Mom?"

Sandy shook his head.

"Not yet…." Seth thrust his hands in his pockets and sat back down.

"Are you going to?"

Sandy rubbed at his forehead wearily.

"Tell you the truth Seth? I don't know. If I tell her, it'll crush her relationship with your grandfather. If I don't tell her and she finds out, she'll never trust me again…"

Sandy looked beaten.

"Dad, for what it's worth? Don't you think this family has kept enough secrets?"

Sandy deliberated on his son's words.

"Maybe you're right son, maybe you're right…"

"It's good to have you back Dad."

Sandy smiled regretfully.

"I'm sorry Seth. Sorry that you had to deal with all this. You did the right thing you know…"

"I just hope Ryan thinks that…"

"Ryan knows you'd do anything for him. And that includes making a judgment call in his best interests. He'll get over it…"

* * *

Caleb kept his eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead. Sandy sat grimly, lost in thought next to him, a pair of crutches lying on the back seat. Silence had prevailed since they'd left Newport.

"Take a left at the next junction," Sandy indicated suddenly. Caleb sighed. The smart coastal road had been replaced by the grime of inner city living, boarded up shops, graffiti ridden buildings, streets strewn with garbage.

"So this is Chino?"

"This is Chino…"

Sandy continued snapping out directions, guiding the car through a maze of streets with densely populated housing. Eventually he indicated a run down one story house, much like any other on the street and asked Caleb to pull in beside it. A gang of boys, aged about ten or eleven watched them idly from the corner, an incongruous mix of skateboards at their feet and cigarettes dangling from their mouths.

Caleb looked at the building curiously, clearly confused, beginning to wonder ominously what Ryan's mother was spending his money on.

"The boy lives here?"

"No, this is where he _used_ to live…"

"Then why are we here?"

Sandy swiveled round gingerly to face Caleb full on.

"See those kids over there?" Caleb glanced at the little group, huddled up together, discussing the surprising appearance of a smart BMW in their neighborhood.

"What about them?"

"That was Ryan four or five years ago. Hanging out, skipping school, smoking, raising hell…"

"What's your point Sanford?" Caleb replied, already tiring of the lecture.

"There are a lot of kids like Ryan Cal. Bright kids who given half a chance could get out of this crummy place, escape the poverty trap…"

Caleb bristled with irritation.

"You're such a do good-er Sandy…idealistic, anyone would think we were still living in the sixties…"

Sandy laughed.

"Well, you're going to be a do good-er too…"

Caleb scowled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think I was just going to let this go did you? What you did was unforgivable. The least you can do is try and make some recompense, to Ryan, to his mother, to Kirsten…"

Caleb spoke through gritted teeth.

"So what are you proposing?" Sandy leant forward suddenly, his eagerness getting the better of him.

"You set up a fund. Pay for a kid like Ryan to attend a school like Harbor…"

"Money's wasted on kids like that."

"Dr Kim wouldn't agree with you..…"

Caleb's lips tightened.

Sandy let out a sigh of resignation.

"Take it or leave it Cal. But if you don't do this, then I think you can say goodbye to having any kind of relationship with your daughter in the future…"

"I thought you weren't going to tell her…"

"I never said that. Besides, as Seth pointed out to me, this family's hidden enough secrets from each other. It's about time we were all open and honest with one another."

"Even if it means Kirsten never speaking to me again?"

Sandy sat up indignantly.

"Cal, that's all your own doing. Don't try and shift this on to me. I'm trying to help you…well Kirsten really. Maybe she'll find it in her heart to forgive you if she can see you trying to do some good for a change…"

"And what's in this for you?" Caleb asked skeptically.

"Hopefully a wife who I love and don't want to see hurt any more than is necessary, continue to have at least a functioning relationship with her father. Plus," Sandy added, "I get to see you hurt where I know it hurts you the most, your pocket!"

Caleb scowled; infuriated at the position he'd ended up in.

Sandy waved his arm. "Now drive on. Dawn Atwood lives not far from here…"

* * *

Ryan rolled over and groaned. The late morning sun beat down on him through the thin fabric of the blinds at the window. He pulled a pillow over his head, refusing to admit that it was time to stir himself. Vaguely he wondered what had woken him. His body was certainly telling him he had not woken up naturally. An insistent ringing permeated through the thickness of the pillow. Throwing it off in irritation, he dragged himself out of bed, pulled on some sweat pants and a wife beater and threw open the door to his room, just in time to see his mother emerge from hers.

"Who the hell is calling at this time on a Sunday morning?" she moaned blearily, wrapping a robe over her flimsy nightwear.

Ryan looked at his mother critically.

"I'll get it Mom, I think you may scare whoever it is…"

"What do you mean?"

Dawn touched the back of her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and her eyes rimmed with dark circles. Streaks of mascara still lay on her cheeks and her hair was matted from a night of deep sleep.

"Whoever it is Ryan, tell them I'm in the shower…"

Ryan nodded, his own eyes still heavy with sleep. By the time he and his mother had finished talking last night, and he'd made her drink enough coffee to take the edge off her probable hangover, it was nearly three in the morning. Besides, neither of them had ever really been morning people. Until Ryan had gone to live at the Cohens', he had often not woken till midday at the weekends and was more often than not late for school during the week. Living with Seth however had changed all that. Constantly being woken at seven a.m. by a teenager who had no right to be so bouncy at that time in the morning had forced Ryan's body clock to shift dramatically. Ryan had been vaguely amused how easily his body had slipped back into its old ways now that Seth was no longer around.

He pulled open the door and blinked as the bright sunlight assaulted his eyes.

"Sandy?" Sandy stood on the doorstep, propped up on crutches.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

Ryan's eyes were full of reproach.

"Seth told you, after I asked him not to…"

Sandy waved his crutch in the air.

"Now, don't have a go at Seth. He only promised not to tell me till I was able to cope…well, guess what? I'm able to cope!"

Ryan propped open the door good-naturedly.

"You'd better come in…"

As Sandy struggled through the entrance, the sound of an automatic door lock drew Ryan's attention away from his foster father. His face clouded.

"Mr. Nichol?"

Caleb marched up the driveway.

"Thanks," Ryan began warily, "for bringing Sandy over…"

Sandy turned and spoke gravely.

"I brought him, not the other way round. He has something to say to you and your mother.."

Caleb kept his head down thus avoiding the accusatory glare emanating from Ryan, and followed his son in law through to the living room. Ryan's eyes darted between them suspiciously as he removed piles of laundry from the couch and scooped up several abandoned coffee cups from the nearby table.

"Sorry," he apologized, "we weren't expecting visitors…"

Caleb and Sandy perched themselves on the couch.

"Can I get you some coffee or anything?" Ryan murmured.

Both men shook their heads.

"My mom's taking a shower, she'll be down soon…"

As if on cue, Dawn appeared at the top of the stairs, barefoot, but clad in jeans and a t-shirt, drying her hair roughly with a towel.

"Who was it at the door Ryan? Oh Mr. Cohen, I had no idea…" Dawn put on her most gracious smile. Both men stood up hastily.

"Uhh Mom, this is Mr. Nichol…Kirsten's dad," he offered in explanation.

Dawn moved forward to shake Caleb's hand.

"Good to meet you Mr. Nichol. Your daughter and her family have been so good to Ryan," she gushed.

Ryan stood to the side glaring, tension engulfing his body.

Caleb loosened his tie, his discomfort growing.

Sandy eyed them both apprehensively. He hoped desperately that he'd done the right thing in dragging Caleb here.

"Dawn, Ryan, why don't you both sit down for a moment. Caleb has something to speak to you about…"

Ryan folded his arms tightly, "I'll stand if it's all the same to you," he muttered.

He turned to Caleb, eyeing him coldly.

"So Mr. Nichol. What is it you have to say?"

Dawn shot her son a quizzical look, startled at her son's accusatory tone. She cast him a sideways quizzical look. He disregarded her, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on Caleb.

Caleb shifted uncomfortably, pulling his jacket straight as he began to speak haltingly.

"Mrs. Atwood, the two men that visited you a few weeks ago were….were sent by me."

Dawn was momentarily bemused.

"But I thought Ryan said…"

"I did!" Ryan spat venomously. "He's Kirsten's dad. But he hates me. Thinks I'm after his money, isn't that right Mr. Nichol?"

Caleb scowled.

"Now I never said that Ryan…" he responded defensively.

Ryan ignored him.

"You threatened my mother…"

"I'm sorry…"

Ryan snorted in disgust.

"Yeah right!"

Sandy stood up hastily, feeling that now was the time to interject. He rested his hand on Ryan's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Ryan, what Caleb has done is unforgivable, I know that. _He_ knows that. But he's here to let your mother know that she has nothing to fear from those two goons. He's here to apologize and try and make things right. Isn't that the case Cal?"

Caleb nodded humbly. Right now, Ryan thought, he looked like a naughty kid who'd just been reprimanded in the schoolyard. Not the head of a multi million corporation. Three months ago he'd have laughed to see him like this. But Caleb had crossed the line when he'd threatened his mother and nothing he could say now would make Ryan ever forgive him.

Dawn folded her arms and leant back in her seat, suddenly aware of the power shift in the room.

"So, how do you propose to do this Mr. Nichol?"

Caleb looked her in the eye.

"I'd like to give you the money I promised you…"

"I don't think I want your money" she spat.

Caleb flushed.

Sandy smiled, a self-satisfied smile.

"I figured you'd think that Dawn. Can't say I'd want it either…"

"You've had plenty of it in the past…" muttered Caleb in one last act of defiance.

Sandy ignored him.

"Caleb and I have come up with a scheme that we think will go some way to making recompense. Isn't that right Cal? Something that will benefit other kids like Ryan.."

* * *

Sandy joined Ryan on the front porch. Wordlessly he removed the cigarette from Ryan's mouth and tossed it on the ground, running over to scuff it out with his shoe.

"So what happens now?" Ryan asked, staring straight ahead.

Sandy shrugged. "I've called Marlene. She's coming right over. We need to get this custody thing sorted once and for all…"

Bereft of his cigarette, Ryan fiddled with his watch.

"So, do I stay here or go back to Newport?"

Sandy scanned his face anxiously.

"Do you KNOW what you want to do?"

Ryan gave a non-committal shrug, his face impassive.

"Well," Sandy said heavily, "we'll talk about it when Marlene gets here O.K.? Now I'd better go in and check your mom's not killed Caleb…"

* * *

"He's made this decision once. He shouldn't have to make it again..." Marlene sat resolutely at Dawn's kitchen table.

"Then who makes it?" Sandy questioned.

"Me..." she stated.

Dawn and Sandy both looked at her nervously.

"And?"

Marlene sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"He goes back to Newport, with or without the adoption. I'm not having this kid jerked about with any more," she stated simply.

Marlene turned to Dawn and took her hand gently.

"Dawn, I know you love Ryan. But lets face it, he wasn't happy here. He's better off with the Cohens, you know that don't you?"

Dawn swallowed hard and bit her lip, nodding, afraid to speak.

"If you decide to sign those papers then Ryan can legally be adopted by the Cohens. But if you don't, well that's fine too. Right Sandy?"

Sandy nodded wordlessly.

Marlene handed Dawn another copy of the adoption papers.

"Think on it and let me know your decision."

She stood up and gathered up her purse and car keys.

She gestured to Sandy.

"You'd better go and tell him…."

* * *

Kirsten handed her passport to the official at Immigration. He flicked open the document briefly, glanced between her and her photograph, and handed it back to her.

"Welcome back to the U.S Ma'am!"

Kirsten smiled her thanks distractedly, tucking her passport back in the purse lying in her lap and waited for her escort to finish the same procedure.

It had been four weeks since Sandy had returned to Newport, leaving her to continue her rehabilitation alone in Italy. It had been three weeks since her father had appeared unexpectedly at her bedside.

"_Are you going to throw another plant pot at my head?"_

_Kirsten regarded her father as if he were mad._

"_How can you even begin to joke about this?"_

"_I don't know what else I can say…"_

"_I can't believe that after all that business with Lindsay, after what you did to her, to Mom, that you could do this…"_

_Caleb hung his head in shame._

"_Kiki, I just get very protective of my family…"_

_Kirsten turned on him._

"_Ryan IS family Dad. Whether you like it or not."_

"_Not by my choice…" he snapped back before he could stop himself._

_Kirsten stopped and smiled bitterly._

"_Well there you go Dad, you've said it really. We don't get to choose our family…"_

_Caleb winced at her words._

"_How do you ever expect me to forgive you for something like this? I can't begin to think what you've put Ryan through. That poor kid. He's been through so much already. How could you do this?"_

_Caleb bristled, desperate to defend himself in some way._

"_Think of it from my point of view Kiki. Sandy brings home this kid, a thief, he burns down one of my houses, within weeks he has my grandson hanging out with gun toting hoodlums and after all that, you ask him to stay and start paying for him to attend a fancy private school…And how does he repay you? He gets a teenage girl pregnant and runs off back to where he came from!"_

_Kirsten sighed. Yes, he would see it like that wouldn't he? And if she were being honest with herself, that was just how she herself had seen Ryan when Sandy had first brought him home.. _

"_Did you not think I'd find out sooner or later?"_

"_I hoped you wouldn't. I figured you'd just accept that his parents had changed their minds…"_

_Kirsten looked helplessly at her father._

"_The scary thing is that you're right. I would never have suspected this, not even from you. Thank God my son isn't as gullible as his mother," she added bitterly. _

"_I'm sorry Kiki…"_

_Kirsten by passed the apology._

"_So what's happening to Ryan now?" she asked coldly._

_Caleb shrugged. _

"_Sandy and I visited him and his mother. I told them what I'd done…apologized…" he added stiffly. _

_Kirsten snorted. "Just like that? And you expected them to forgive you?"_

"_No, I didn't expect that. But I've tried in a small way to make amends…"_

_She looked at him sharply._

"_How?"_

_Caleb bowed his head._

"_I've set up a scholarship fund at a private school near Chino. It'll pay for one student every year from Ryan's background to attend."_

_Kirsten picked at the edge of the hospital issue blanket draped over her legs, the fury she felt with her father still rumbling beneath the surface. Did he expect that to make it all right?_

_Caleb took advantage of his daughter's silence._

"_Can you forgive me Kiki?" he ventured._

_Kirsten looked up at her father, the anger and hurt still prevalent in her eyes._

"_I don't know," she answered simply, before continuing. "In some really warped way, I understand your reasoning. But I just wish you'd learn to trust my judgment. Ryan is a good kid Dad, if only you'd have given him a chance."_

_She lay back against her pillow, frustrated._

"_I blame myself. I should never have allowed this silly vendetta you've had against him to continue. I should have insisted that you get to know him, I should have stood up for him." _

_A wave of exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed her, tears prickling near the surface._

_Caleb reached out and took her hand in his._

"_I promise I'll try. From now on, I really will. If only you'll forgive me…" he pleaded. _

_Kirsten pulled her hand away._

"_I'm sorry Dad. I just don't know if I can…"_

And after that she'd refused to see him again. He'd hung around fruitlessly for a couple of days hoping she'd change her mind but eventually he'd flown back to Newport and she'd been left to dwell, engulfed in turmoil, wondering if she could ever forgive him this latest betrayal.

* * *

Ryan hung back slightly as Sandy and Seth greeted her. She flung her arms around them both joyfully, almost pulling them both off their feet.

Seconds later her head tilted questioningly to the side of the two bodies blocking her view and she held out her hand to him. He shuffled forward shyly as Sandy and Seth broke away grinning like two Cheshire cats.

She smiled up at him from her wheelchair.

"It's not every day a woman goes on holiday and comes home to find she's gained another son…"

Her eyes glistened as she pulled him tightly to her. He shut his eyes and buried his head in her shoulder.

She stroked his hair gently and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Ryan. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry we didn't sort things out properly before we left, I'm sorry we didn't make sure you'd be safe…" Her voice was choked with emotion.

Ryan mumbled into her shoulder. "You couldn't have known what would happen."

She sniffed loudly and sat up, grabbing his shoulders. She held him out in front of her, her eyes somber.

"I'm sorry for what my dad did to you Ryan…" she said quietly.

He shook his head. "It's over, forget it…"

"I still can't believe he could do that. My own father…"

Ryan locked his eyes to hers.

"Let down by your family? I get it," he smiled regretfully. "Remember, I've been there…"

And as they held each other's gaze, they both knew that even if she could never forgive her father for what he'd done to her family, she couldn't help loving him any more than he could help loving his mother.

Sandy and Seth stood watchful from the sidelines, each silently thanking Jesus and Moses for this moment.

Eventually Sandy moved towards the pair, slapping Ryan fondly on the back and bending down to kiss his wife.

"Come on you two, let's go home!"

The End

And there it is folks. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations in the end. It seems sadly that Kirsten will now never get that chance to forgive her father!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed either once, a few times, or every chapter. All your positive comments about the story helped me keep focused and finish a story that I never intended to be quite so long.

If you've been reading but haven't reviewed, please consider doing so, either here or at LiveJournal (mel39) or email. Thanks again to everybody!


End file.
